My life as a Video game
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: Life has screwed me over, I was happy living my normal life till it was game over and I was sent to the one piece world. At least I have some cool nice skills and I get to travel with the crew... but why does every violent women seem to want me?. Slight crossover with monster hunter. Self-insert yuri lemons but not till later no flames.
1. New game

Neko-chan: hey everyone! I know starting a new story is a big annoying since I haven't updated any of my other ones but I'm kinda stuck on them. I been rereading the chapters, playing the games watching the stuff and I came up with nothing. But I got this idea from several fanfictions that have used this idea in their story and I want to try it out myself. But instead of using an OC like normal I'm using a self-insert. So really the different is I am using myself instead of creating a character. Also the first few chapters are going to be fast paced since I want them to get to Logue town soon

**So life is really just a big video game?**

**3rd pov**

White... that was all you could see, from any direction it was pure bright almost shining white. Mocking the collapsed figure lying face down on the floor, the figures black coat looked like a big black stain on the floor... soon the figure shuffled and groaned muttering some words as they slowly pulled up and roughly rubbed their face.

"Where the hell am I?" The voice was husky and a bit deep, but you could tell it was a female, the girl sat up and blink before shielding her eyes from the glaring white that shined at her. The girl called out a shy hello, wondering where she was, did she get kidnapped? She shook her head, she had no looks, money or fame to be kidnapped then she froze before looking at her body. She started checking herself over twice and found nothing was out of place, not even her Totoro bag that was sitting on her back still weighting the same as when she packed it away.

"I don't understand, I was walking home from college one moment and the next I'm here I can't see any signs that something has been done to me unless they have don't a really good job in hiding it" She told herself as she slowly stood up, just as she did the room shifted changing to some sort of black room with a hologram in front of her and a large screen. Curious she tapped the hologram and a few options flashed on the screen.

**New game**

**Previous game**

**Help**

**Unlockables**

"What is this? A game, but why is there is no option menu? I don't like this Totoro what about you?" She questions the backpack as she pulled it off her back and hugged it, trying to get some comfort from it. The bag just looked at her the big grin and eyes stared at her not answering to her calls and why it would, it was just a bag after all. The girl sighed and clicked on **help **and the screen in front of her flashed alive.

**New game-** Allows you to start a new game at a random world or chosen

**Previous game- **Allows you to view your previous games that you may or may not have completed

**Help- **Gives you help and information

**Unlockables**- extras abilities, skills, items and things like that can be unlocked and used in a current or new game.

**Back**

"Well I guess that was helpful, let's see what was my previous game then..." she clicked back and was taken to the main menu again where she clicked on the desired option, in a flash the screen changed again but this time with a figure on the screen along with what looked like stats. The girl staring back at her in a cheery manner was her... mid back length hair that was black, brown eyes that was framed by Vivienne Westwood glasses average height and slim built. She looked across to her stats.

**Basic information**

**Name- **Silvia

**Age**- 20

**Race-** Human

**Height-** 5ft 6

**Weight-**7st 10

**Game status- Failed Game over**

Silvia's jaw dropped game over? Her previous life was over, sure it was not great but it had its moments especially with her fashion show coming up. She looked at the other stats that she had.

**Stats **

**Health**- 0/120 average: normally were around 85... Ok she didn't really take care much about her body but she really did get sick or injured! So why was it normally around 85 she didn't know?

**Strength- **170 slightly above average able to lift about 20kg. Ok that was true she knew she wasn't strong

**Stamina – **90 slightly below average can't run for 20 minutes. Hey that's not... ok it is

**Intelligences- **129 high, but bad at maths, Ok she was not going to argue with that. Achievement unlocked

**Creativity**- 160 very high good artist and anything in the creativity department, damn straight she was she was going for a degree in illustration before all this crap happened, Achievement unlocked

**Skills**

**Liar! - **Good at lying and you can get away with it most of the time. Achievement unlocked

**Problem solver- **good at solving problems that come up in friend's lives and your own

**Survivor- **Able to survive most injuries and shrug them off

**Photoshop genius!** - Self-taught nearly everything in how to use Photoshop and the go to girl if someone has a problem- Achievement unlocked

**Cool headed**- never panic in bad issues and is always able to help others.

**Leader material**- Can become a leader if the situation comes up. Achievement unlocked.

**Friendly-** able to become fast friends with anyone you talk to.

**Gamer**- skilled at video games

**Back**

"Well ok is that it? Nothing else it seemed like I gained so little in the 20 years of my life" Silvia muttered to herself as she clicked on back and on to unlockables.

**Unlocked!**

15/?

"What? Fifteen out of unknown well I guess that kinda works... NOT!" she shouted at the screen before looking at the list that was unlocked.

**Avatar**

**Genius- **High intelligence, but weak body

**Animal Girl- **chose an animal, animals or species that you want and become a hybrid able to change to chosen animals (Warning choosing too many can cause mutation! Recommended max is 3, don't mix opposite species or your body will fight itself)

**Beast- **choose an animal and become it able to become human

**Weapon master – **Master of weapons but not really smart and likes to charge

**Thief –** quick and quiet is built for sneaking not for combat

**Items you can have the maximum of 5 and one weapon **

**Multi staff – **able to change into many weapons

**Infinity bag –** never have to leave anything behind keep it in your light weight bag just think of the item you placed in and you will find it, careful of food they can go bad.

**Talking scythe –** lonely for someone to talk to? Then take this weapon (Warning Scythe is too sarcastic for its own good)

**Monster hunter weapons and armour –** Monster hunter games have all the weapons and armour but careful you once the weapon breaks its gone till you can re make it.

**Magic sketchbook/ log **-Good at drawing well this will come in handy whatever you draw will come to life just mix some of your blood with ink and draw with it (Warning don't draw food)

**Skills maximum of 5 but can't be opposites example if you want to have super strength you can't have super genius. Skills will be unseen if avatar's specialist area is its opposite**

**Flying – **Grow wings and fly or fly like superman!

**Shapeshifting – **able to change into any animal, person or object you want

**Music player –** become a human music player! Able to sing like the artist and have music flow out from your body

**Super strength – **be able to lift and throw whatever you want! That building in the way? Well not anymore!

**Lady's luck – **become the luckiest person! Escape from death's door or swipe out a casino!

"Well I guess they aren't too bad? Right Totoro... I mean some of them are a bit weird but it seems well, I hope you become my bag if I chose that item. I guess we need to start a new game!" Silvia seemed a bit more happy she guessed that if you could get her old life back then she would just have to move on to another. She just hoped no one missed her too much. Clicking on new game a menu popped up saying pick your avatar.

"Ok let's look at what we have, I want to see what I can change into" she looked at how many chooses she had and found that she had ten including the ones she unlocked.

Previous You- same stats as before and looks the same, but able to change a few things like hair colour e.g. and things like that

"Um no that life was fun and all but not next"

Boy you all skills have been flipped! You are not creative but sporty!

"No! Next"

**Evil you**- you will become an antagonist, not able to become friends or allies with the protagonist, High stats but have high bloodlust and uses people like tools.

"Ugh, as much as I love being evil that's just too much for me. Next"

**Princess yo**-

"No way am I a princess not even going to look at that! Next!"

**OP you**- you are perfect in all ways.

"... just no..." Silvia said deadpan who the hell wants to be a Mary sue.

"Well I have the extra ones left and the best sounding one is the animal girl well let's see what it's about." she tapped the name and another menu came up telling her to choose the animals she wanted to be fused with, there was two blank text boxes labelled animal and species with the enter button next to it. Just to test it out Silvia tapped in Cat in animal box and hit enter the animal popped up on the large screen, a lazy house cat stretched out staring at her with a yes no box, she quickly pressed no.

"Well it said choosing too many can cause mutations so let's stick with three, Mmm I think I will choose the canine family as a species they would be a nice attacking species with good strong and speed, but I do hope that it counts extinct ones and what every new ones in whatever world I turn into, next one I think I would choose a unicorn they haven't limited mythical animals oh and a raven, I want to fly!" she typed in the names of the animals she wanted with that locked in she went on to the next menu and found that she could choose what she looked like.

"Haha now with the age old thing that most people take the longest with making your avatar" She smiled to herself, she remembered on how long she use to take in making her characters look perfect even if she rarely saw the face of the character.

With hours of browsing and restarting she finally was happy with her look, she had slivery purple hair that was rough and spiky it flowed all the way to her back the tips were dyed black, her wolf ears and tail was in the same colour scheme. She chosen one blue eye and one yellow the yellow one had a scar running down it. She added a few inches to herself making her 5 ft. 9 but kept her bust the same. All in all she could be a male or female if she disguised her voice well enough.

She was surprised that she had to choose a basic colour scheme for her animal forms so she went with, different shades of browns for the canine family, for her unicorn form she chosen black with gold mane and tail and red eyes as for her raven form she went the opposite of what a raven was meant to look like and gave herself red eyes.

"Phew that took a bit too long but on we go!" she cried out as she finished what she looked like the next menu showed her what extra skills and items she could take she saw that flying and shape shifting was missing from the list, shrugging she thought it would make sense. She quickly chosen the items that she wanted which were the Monster hunter items, infinity bag and the sketchbook, along with the two skills Lady's luck and Music player. Next were her clothes she had to pick she just quickly chosen her outfit, surprised to see some of her fashion designs in there.

She chose a simply white shirt, the spider hoodie that she created along with the mask baggy combat jeans and long black cape with many pockets steel capped boots and a pair of leather gloves. She smiled and saw her avatar complete but she still hasn't seen her stats yet. She quickly clicked next hoping that it will show her soon and low and behold it did show her it.

Stats

Name: ?

Age: 17

Race: Hybrid of 1 species and 2 animals

Height: 5ft 9

Weight: 8st 4

Sexual attraction: ?

Level 5

Points left: 50

EXP to next level: 100

Health: 200

Strength: 300

Speed: 300

Magic level: 150

Control: 145

Charisma: 190

Creativity: 300

Defence: 100

Intelligence: 180

Stealth: 200

Luck: unknown

**Cons**

**Big meat eater**! Must consume meat be it raw or cook you have to eat it

**Betrayal Sucks**! Canine gene if betrayed you fall into depression very easily leaving you near useless.

**Heat season**, must mate or become very aggressive

**One's a month for a Week**, you turn into one of your animal forms for a week it will be the second week of each month.

**Doggie puddle**! You can't swim well the best you can do it that.

**Dog instincts** you have dog urges

**Cat hater **you're a dog you hate cats its simple

**Pros**

**Puppy dog eyes** the doom technique is in your hands use it well!

**Fast learner** learn fast think fast a trade from being a raven

**Life blood**! Able to save someone with your unicorn blood but be careful consuming too much makes them addicted to your blood.

**Fire runner**: when at top speed you leave behind a trail of fire

**Element eater**: as a unicorn you can consume different elements and turn them into breath attacks. (only in unicorn form

**gem touch –** able to turn stone into different types of gems

Extra: every 5 levels you gain you unlock a new skill or you can upgrade one of your old ones

"Whoa that is a lot of information to take in but it looks like I am done I just have to name myself and chose where I want to go!" Silvia pumped her arm up and selected her name changing it to Serenity R. Kenshi since she never did like her real name. She clicked enter but it denied her saying that she needed to use her points and choice which gender she would be attracted to when she done that she saw she had a lot of worlds to choose from Ouran high school to Toriko, narrowing it down to an adventure place in an anime or game world she closed her eyes and swirled her finger around till she landed on as soon as her finger touched the icon she started to black out...


	2. Enter in new player

**Enter Kenshi R. Serenity**

**Serenity's pov**

Ugh where am I? I remember... choosing something and then ugh how cares! I looked around where I was I was in a clearing of what seems to be a forest, with my Totoro bag sitting on my stomach upright grinning. Blinking at it I pulled my mask down and smiled at it, unfortunately that peaceful moment was destroyed when a barrel came flying towards me. Quickly snapping out of it I slung on my bag on and moved out the way only to spot a familiar straw hat and black head boy. 'Where have I seen someone like that before?'

I pondered to myself as another boy ran into the clearing… with pink hair what a strange colour to have at least it's not too bright, "Eh? There another one of you here? Anyway, are you alright you aren't hurt?" he questioned the boy still in the barrel that was tipped sideways he was trying to upright himself by rocking but it didn't work, sighing I helped the boy up from the barrel and helped him out of it.

"Thanks Nii-san! I'm Luffy, who are you two?" he questions us, causing my eyebrow to twitch I was not a boy, my clothes may have hidden my figure but still… but that name that the boy told me… Luffy wait! I remember now that name is from One piece it's now all coming back to me the strange room the game everything. I was in the world of One piece it seems like it wasn't a dream after all.

"I'm Kenshi R. Serenity nice to meet you, but please call me Ken." I spoke out, it seems like my voice was smoky and deep enough to cause any girl to blush at it and make my voice seem like a male, I guess I can play on this make myself a guy.

Shaking out of it I zoned out on how Luffy was saying he wanted to go after one piece I knew the story line well enough, so I simply looked through my bag hoping to find something useful. As I looked through it I felt something and pulled it out and I read the title **Beginner's help for Noobs **twitching at the title I opened it.

**This is a guide to help you on with your journey, you have three command words **

**Pause** this pauses the world around you for 5 minutes you can use this time as you like but you can only use it for the maximum of 3 times a day and can't be used within an hour.

**Items **this brings up your item list if you have forgotten what you have also gives you the status at what the item is at

**Stats **this shows you your stats and skills in what you have no one can see this but you; the data will be displayed by a screen that comes out your right hand. Don't stare too long are people will think you are stupid.

"Well at this that would help for now tell put this away" I muttered before slipping the book into my pocket, just as I stood up I saw Alvida crash through and destroy Coby's boat, shouting at him blinking I stood next to Luffy just as he pointed to her saying who was the hag… slapping myself in the face I pushed Luffy's arm down telling him it was rude to point.

Just as he took the hit from her bludgeon and told them he was made from rubber, I pushed him out the way, I wanted to test my strength in this form I knew I was fully human but I would rather change into a hybrid.

"Let me handle this Luffy, I want to test out my power" as Alvida looked at me I noticed a faint blush on her face before she took a swing at me, I dodge and quickly lunged forward punching her in the stomach using half of my power. This caused her to fly back into some of her crew members, knocking them out. Feeling disappointed that I didn't really get to test out my full power I straighten myself up with the people around me gasping at me in shock, while Luffy looked at me in awe.

**LEVEL UP!**

Blinking at the words in front of me and the woman's voice that spoke out, I shook them off before looking at the remaining pirates. "Give us a ship now we want to get off this island, I didn't even get to use my full power so get a move on!" I barked at the pirates as the tripped over each other to follow my other, Luffy grinned at me and pointed at me.

"I want you on my crew!" I blinked at him, and shrugged it wasn't like I wasn't going to ask if I could join anyways the best adventures are with him. The pirates returned and showed us our boat I glared at them before getting in sitting on the barrel that was on there, as I made them push us out to sea.

After a while of sailing I turned to my captain and questioned him in what I could be in his crew I read enough of OC stories to find some don't even get a place or a job, they just travelled with them.

"So Captain what is my job on the crew?" I looked at his back, seeing him turn around he looked at me for a while before listing off some jobs seeing if I worked with any of the ones he told me.

"First mate"

"No, I don't want to"

"Swordsman"

"No I use a wider range of weapons I don't keep to just swords and I am not a man"

"Navigator"

"No my sense of direction can't be relied on"

"Sniper"

"No same answer as before"

"Cook"

"I only have a basic knowledge of cooking you need someone better than me if you want to survive the grand line"

'Is he just going to go through all the crew? I don't think he would get Robin's job but I better just name a job for myself'

"How's about I give you general knowledge about things and a lookout I have good vision."

Luffy grinned at me and nodded before talking to me about how we needed a musician, I don't think I want to tell him about my music player skill. I just blanked him out and brought up my stats seeing that I levelled up I had 10 points left to use, I guess that was good there was a small notice under my level.

**Each of your stats would upgrade by 5 every time you level up by 5**

I added my 10 points into my defence since it was my lowest stat before looking at my skills. Wanting to test some of my powers I slowly made myself going into a hybrid form. Wolf ears started to morph changing my human ears, it was a sharp pain but it was quick. A long chocolate tail curled out from the base of her spine going through the unnoticed hole in her pants.

Luffy stared with stars in his eyes at me looking at me tail and ears, "SUGOI!" he reached for my tail and pulled on me trying to see if it came off, the pulling caused shocks going up my back and tail. I let out a loud growl at him and bit his hand.

"BAKA you don't do that! My tail is attached to me" curling my tail around my leg keeping it away from her idiot captain, before pulling his cheeks stretching them, before letting them, go with a snap. He rubbed his face from the spring back he pouted at me before grumbling to himself, ignoring the idiot I brought up my item list and a piece of paper poof into life landing neatly into my hand. Grabbing it I scanned over to see what I had, wondering what had the new game gave her.

**Items**

Compass- perfect condition

Map to the grand line –good

Food- good

10 pairs of clothing –perfect

Potions and mega potions x 10

Glass bottles x 20

Blanket- good

Squiddy- perfect

Dagger-good

First aid kit –good

Ink pots x 10

Pencils x 10

Ink pens x 20

Odd I thought my monster hunter stuff would be in here I wonder where is was I opened up my stats again and found my monster hunter skills. Who is Squiddy? Also the grand line map was there more than one since I remember Nami stole one from Buggy and... Potions and mega ones?

**Monster hunter weapons and armour –**to get this skill activate you must say the armour and weapon's name the armour is not charmed, if you want it charmed you must place your hand on the chest of the armour or weapon and say the charm name. Talismans are allowed but they can't be too powerful if it is it will explode. Weapons cannot be used by others if they try and use it the weapon will give of a pulse of whatever element they possess to get rid of the weapon just say cancel and the item's name.

Ok well I meant as well test it out, "Long sword Wyvern Blade Bloom no charm" the long sword faded into life landing into my hand I stare at the blade at how beautiful it was before strapping it on to my back, the boys looked at me in shock. I wanted to see if the potions I got were from the monster hunter, did I get to keep something from my past?

"Are you a devil fruit user?!" Coby shouted at me and I looked at him shaking my head as I pulled out the familiar green liquid out I smiled fondly at the corked bottle, placing the potion back into my bag I turned to the boy.

"Nah I just have many powers… that is all really" with that I slept waiting to get to the next island.

**At shell island**

Finally we were on land again I hope to get something in me soon since I am really hungry, though without warning Luffy pulled me into a restaurant and started to order food. Shrugging I did the same getting a large steak and some ale. Luffy asked what kind of powers I had by the end of telling him he looked at me like I was god or a goddess…

"You can be our musician!" he pointed at me grinning, I blinked at him shaking my head I quickly switched subjects trying to make him forget what he was asking me.

"No, Look Luffy you said you were here for that Zoro guy right? Well let's get on with it" just as I finished that sentence everyone in the restaurant freaked out and backed away from us. Luffy looked at them and wondered what did I say wrong and said Zoro's name again causing them to freak out. I sighed and pulled him out of the shop leaving a small gold bar in place to pay for our food.

We easily found the marine base since it was so pink... and big.

"it's so ugly" I compared to the others Luffy nodding in agreement with me and commented back to me, as we wondered around the building we ended up competing on who could insult the base best. "It's so ugly that if I was that if you stayed inside it too long you could die"

We ended up near a wall as me and Luffy looked over it and saw the famous Zoro or as I know him first mate. Looking at Luffy I smiled "Make him our first mate Luffy, he is good material for it" he grinned back at me and nodded.

But not before calling me Nii-san again... I give up correcting him about my gender, I have long hair more feminine features then a guy and I took off my mask what more is there to hint I'm a girl.

Zoning out on what was happening again I didn't really notice the girl flying towards me till I hear her scream, blinking I caught her easily in one hand, holding her arm's length away from me "Alright kid?" I questioned her as I placed her down as Coby asked the same thing I follow my captain over the wall as I scaled the wall and walked over to the guys that were talking, as I walked up Zoro noticed me.

"Oi who's the other guy?" the green hair swordsman said looking straight at me, I growled and rubbed my temple before flipping him the bird. He in turn glared at me and spoke to Luffy... maybe I should have made myself look more like a girl, but I don't want Sanji going all over me like he does to Nami and Robin. I let Luffy finish talking to the moss head before talking to him.

"I'm only saying this once to any member that joins I'm a girl my name is Kenshi R. Serenity, though I go by Ken." As I watched him gag on the 'riceball' that Luffy stuffed into his mouth, as I saw my captain walk away saying that he will get Zoro to join, chuckling at his stubbornness I looked at the swordman and shoved a bottle of potion in his mouth making him drink all of it.

"What the hell was that?! It taste like shit!" he growled at me spitting the bottle out, I quickly picked it and shoving it in my pocket. I chuckled at him I figured that only herbs and blue mushrooms were not a nice combo to drink from, but I could tell that he was healing up nicely from the potion.

"Well I wouldn't think healing potions would taste anything but bitterness maybe the upgraded version that has honey in it, but that would just hurt your pride I think." I walked away catching up with the others as Luffy was in the middle of telling the kid that Zoro ate all of the riceball, sighing I watched that damn mushroom head walk down bragging to everyone that he was going to kill Zoro tomorrow.

Luffy questioned him saying that he promised him 30 days and he would be release, the brat's lie got what he deserved a punch in the face, some of the braver marines tried to help the whining brat that was saying that he would tell his dad on us. This causes me to charge forward and attack them summoning another weapon.

"Light bowgun Crimson Angler equip level 1 para shot." I fired several bullets at them hitting them square in the chest causing them to fall straight on the fall paralysed, I glared at the rest of them daring them to attack, stepping forward I growl and gave out a loud but weak roar "_**piercing roar!**_" I said before even knowing causing them to all run off with that damn brat still saying that his daddy will get us.

Luffy laughed it off dragging off Coby to rescue Zoro, with me following them after cancelling my gun wondering what I will be doing.

**At the marine base **

I just let Luffy do the talking and watched him zoom to find the katanas "So why are you part of his crew? And that katana seem interesting what is it called"

"I just agreed if I didn't he would keep at it till I give in, as for my long sword he is called Wyvern Blade Bloom"

"So it's not a katana what's it's made out of?" he questioned me, eying my sword on my back, I looked at it and shrugged at him.

"No as you can see it's a lot longer and it's made from several sliver Rathalos they are types of wyverns, I don't know if they live anywhere around here though."

Just as I finished talking a gun shot was heard causing me jerk and accidentally transform into a basic unicorn, pain surged through me as my form took over me. My mind seem to had gone into auto mode as I started to cast a shield around us, as Coby explained to Zoro about what Helmeppo plan was. I neighed loudly my body was shooting pains all over my body I had a headache.

The guys looked at me in shock that I changed into a unicorn, snorting I shook my head trying to get rid of the headache that was building on me. "It hurts" I muttered to myself.

**Warning transforming the first time will be painful as well as using magic**

Ugh now it tells me! "Hey Zoro I didn't know which sword was yours so I took all of them, EH?! THERE IS A UNICORN JOIN MY CREW!" I sweat dropped really I told him I had a unicorn form and he forgets, forgetting about him I ripped off one of the ropes with my horn before handing him his sword to making cut himself away. I closed my eyes and transformed back into a wolf hybrid, looking at Luffy I saw him already fighting Morgan, shrugging I charged forward attacking some marines.

Attack, dodge, duck repeat their pattern in attack is simple too simple don't these people teach different styles? At least I get exp for anyone I knock out, I hoped that the others would be done soon my exp was slowly climbing up. Suddenly after defeated at least the 50th marine I heard the voice again letting me know that I levelled up, just as that sound came up Luffy defeated Morgan and grinned at me.

Smiling back at him I turned to Zoro and stuck my hand out to him "Welcome to the crew Firstmate I'm the Lookout" I grinned at him as I heard the undefeated marines cheer as the reign of terror of Morgan was over. I watched them throw their hats up causing both me and Luffy to laugh.

**At the Restaurant **

"How can you two eat more than someone that hasn't eaten for a month?" Zoro looked at us in question as we devoured another plate of meat. I on the other hand ate some greens to keep my unicorn side happy, shrugging at the question.

"I don't know about him but I have to eat more since I'm a hybrid, him I don't know" I jerked my thumb at our captain, who's mouth was stretched full of food. "Thanks for the food I'm going shopping for a bit meet you at the boat in half an hour" I walked out but not before asking someone where I could get the best coffee beans in town... I might be a different person but my tastes haven't changed for taste of coffee.

Neko-chan: I know the end it a bit rushed by everyone knows what happens no point in repeating it.


	3. Separation and new job!

**Separation and becoming a waiter**

**Neko-chan: **hey everyone just saying I don't own one piece nor do I own monster hunter.

Serenity's pov

* * *

I could see that the group was hungry... since the idiot captain of ours had eaten the last of their food supply. I say theirs since I kept mine in my bag, that has changed its shape to fit with my form, which was currently my unicorn form but a bit more advanced I changed into a Kirin which surprised me since I didn't choose unicorn as a species.

I found that keeping to a unicorn form saved me energy as I took some from the air around me. But it didn't stop me from craving meat, since that was the first thing I ate. My thoughts were broken by my captain's voice "Nii-san Zoro I'm hungry." I glared at him before snorting at him, Zoro in turn shouted at our captain and soon they argued about how to get to the next island. Grunting relying on Zoro's sense of direction is like following a dog that has no sense in smell. He in returned looked at me hoping that I would solve this problem.

"There should be an island north from here with a town called orange town... I believe you will find something interesting there captain" I hinted at him not telling him exactly why I don't want to screw up on a paradox do I know.

"Oh look there is a bird let's eat it" looking up at the large bird I saw Luffy launch himself at the bird and get caught by its mouth. Shaking my head I changed into my raven form and followed him my bag changing into a tiny backpack, since I haven't gotten just in changing sizes yet I stayed a normal size raven

"BAKA!" I heard Zoro shout before rowing fast after us. Turning my eyes back on Luffy I followed him to Orange town when suddenly Buggy's cannonball blast he us causing the blast to knock me back. Just as I tried to balance myself a large gust of wind took me away pushing me away from orange town far into the east blue.

* * *

**3rd pov**

Serenity was toss and turned by the wind that seem to have controlled her movements, even when she changed into her unicorn self with her raven wings attached the wind picked up faster and stronger... like it was taking her somewhere on to a different quest from her crew. As the breeze slowed down she steadied her before landing on the water walking bristly toward any signs of a boat, she didn't know how long she could stand on the water for.

Sanji was taking a smoke break; standing outside of the Baratie when he spotted something swimming towards him, staring at it for a while he saw it was a horse. "What the hell is a horse doing in the sea." he questioned himself as he jumped on the lower deck to get a closer look.

As he did he saw that it was pitch black, gold mane red eyes with white wings and a horn... it wasn't a horse it was a winged unicorn. It seems to struggle with climbing on to the deck, and with Sanji being the gentleman he was pulled the unicorn up. The creature stood up and shook itself lightly before its horn started to glow a crimson colour engulfing itself with light. He watched in wonder as he saw the water float off it and back into the sea.

"Eh you're a strange one aren't you maybe you can be some sort of use here entertainment for the guests it's that or we could just sell you?" He looked over the unicorn it was beautiful in general, shining coat long graceful wings.

* * *

Serenity's pov

Lady luck is screwing with me... I ended up on Baratie early unknown how early but I know I am, and the man right in front of me is Sanji the love cook. I sighed to myself and him and spoke to him "If you are going to give me a job give me a waiter one I can turn into a hybrid form or just stay like this, I can float stuff around anyway. But for now I'm a paying customer" I grunted at him as I watched his jaw drop.

"You a paying customer? Where is your money, even if you are an animal that shitty cook will kick your ass" I snorted at him and opened my bag around my neck pulling out several large jewels, making them orbit around me he then scoffed at me before leading me in.

I followed him to a large table; I could feel all eyes on me. He removed the chairs at I returned my jewels into my bag when Patty came along. "Sanji you shitty cook why did you bring a filthy animal in here, this place is for humans only!" he then went to try and pick me up only to get a kick in the chest in return causing him to fly off hitting into a wall and breaking it...

Well shit I didn't know my power went up that much. Ugh I don't think I have enough gems to pay for that... My thought was cut short when I saw Zeff come out the kitchen and come up to me dragging me outside by the neck.

"Look it was your chef that started this. I am a paying customer but I don't have enough to pay for that stupid wall, I will work for you for 2 weeks" I looked him as he countered my offer

"1 month"

"2 weeks"

"3 weeks

"2 weeks"

"You know you meant to say a different number 2 weeks and a half"

"I know but you got to the number I wanted who's wins here? Deal"

I let myself morph back into a hybrid, my ears stayed on top of my head, my tail was my unicorn one and I had just over a foot long spiral sliver horn in the middle of my forehead. What was the most odd was my legs were like of a shire horse feathered with black long hairs, lifting one of my feet I saw it was a hoof. After inspecting myself to see if there was any other differences I looked at chef Zeff looked no different and sent me off to find Sanji telling me he would show me the ropes.

"Hey Sanji the old man told me you would show me the ropes... I was the unicorn names Serenity but call me Ken" I stuck my hand out to him when he turned to me in looking at me weirdly.

"You have a female name? Whatever come on I will get you something to wear and I will see how well you do" I nodded at him following him to a locker room, as I entered he threw me a standard waiter outfit without the pants. "Your hooves are going to be trouble let's see if I can find anything." I waved him off and took off my clothes, I didn't care if he was here I wasn't interested in males and I changed in front of boys before in my past life.

I heard Sanji gasp as he looked at me, my baggy clothes hid all my curves and the binding around my chest hide it well but once the hoodie was off you could easily tell I was female. As I slipped on the top half of my uniform I turned to him his eyes turned into hearts and he did his noodle like dance. "My beautiful serenity why are you hiding magical body in men's clothes" I ignored him and pulled out my sketchbook and drew a pair of flared out pants. Quickly putting them on and looked at him.

I found that I could make living things from my sketchbook like plants and animals, so I have been added to my coffee collection growing it more and more.

"Look Sanji, your words might get woman swooning but you and I play on the same team... So treat me like a Bro or sister... just don't pull that crap on me or I will make your life living hell" I have been working on my stare and found it to be about level 5 now which scared the shit out of him making him nod at me.

Walking out the dining area I found that everyone was staring at me again. Ignoring them I walked up to a waiter. "I'm taking over your area move somewhere else" I pushed him off and loosen my tie, undoing my top button.

"Waiter we are ready to be served" I looked up and walked over I saw a long haired pinked woman and long with a shorted sliver haired man... I knew who these people were.

"I will be your waiter for now on name is Ken and you two are?" I knew who they were I just need to confirm it. I floated a pad out along with a pen, it seems like I can't change anymore forms I don't want the marines to know any more about me.

"I'm Smoker and that is Hina" nodding at them I knew I was right, Black cage Hina and Smoker of the Marines... it's odd seeing them together ignoring the fact I took their order.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I have a beer" Smoker spoke to me as he lit his cigars, frowning I turned to Hina and looked at her.

"Hina would have a coffee" Nodding I took the order to the window giving them to Sanji as he looked over the order, he want to get the drinks ready for me. While waiting I pulled out several rocks and forced on changing them into different gems. So far I could only make the cheapest ones that weren't the best type. The only one that I could make flawless white and black onyx, they sparkled well but I needed other gems.

"Oi Ken-chan here are the drinks Who are they for anyway coffee and beer don't go together" questioned Sanji I shrugged and jerked my finger to the table once he landed on Hina he grabbed the tray out of my hand and served my customers... at least he sort of treated me like a guy even if he added chan to my name.

"Hina is not happy with this coffee who made it Hina wants a new one!" she slammed the coffee on the table causing everyone looked at us. Curious I took a sip of the coffee myself and scrunched my nose up at it.

"I am sorry my flower I will make a new one for you straight away, sorry my coffee was not to your taste" Sanji he swoon over the woman, rubbing my head I looked at him as he continued to stare at her.

"Sanji go and cook I will handle the coffee, you made it too bitter the coffee beans were not grind properly either. It seems like you rushed it the taste is too heavy on the tongue for the meal she has ordered, now go and make their food you shitty coffee maker!" Soon enough me and him got into a fight. I continued to block his kicks as he did with mine, grunting in having enough of this I shoved a parashroom into his mouth then made a chef drag his body away from me.

Hina looked at me in interest, rubbing my head I floated out my recent collection of coffee beans and grinders. "Which one would you like Captain Hina?" I looked at her as she seems to smile at the different coffee beans floating about.

She quickly picked the blue mountain coffee beans, nodding I started to grind with an old traditional Turkish grinder that I found cheap... the man selling it to me didn't even know what it was.

After serving it to her a long with the pot, I waited for her judgement. Back in my past life I was quite the manic on coffee and hot chocolate, creating and researching the best ways to make them. Each of my friends love the coffee I make and I have a collection of coffee worth a lot more than a student should own.

Her eyes widened in surprise after the first sip and turned to me with a wide smile on her face. Smoker was shock making me feel that is wasn't normally like her, which made me guess right since she stood up she would be the same height as me but she had heels on.

She placed two fingers under my chin and made me look at her in the eyes. "I like you be mine" I blushed at her words and cursed my attraction to her. She pulled me closer to her as I looked at her in the eyes questioning her way in what she meant. "You fight well against that pest and you make the perfect coffee. Become mine and I will treat you well" she purred into my ear causing to shiver.

Shaking my head I pulled myself away. "Sorry my lady but I belong to someone else and I am a girl miss Hina" I whispered in her ear, I watched her shiver as I walked away swinging my hips more. As they finished their food, Hina pulled me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I will make you mine" she looked at me in desire before placing an object into my hand; it was a Den Den Mushi I looked at her in confusion and the snail in my hand. "Keep this on you so we can stay in contact, I don't care if you are a female" I looked at the snail before placing it on my shoulder and nodded, in return I handed her a black and white onyx necklace I made from the gems for a gift.

"It's nothing special since you are giving me something I meant as well return the favour." With that I continued with my job ignoring the growing blush on my face and the envy in Sanji.

**1 week later**

* * *

Nothing special had happen Hina continued to try and get me to join her each day with the Den Den each time I said no I had people waiting for me. Also she said by the end of this week she would come and visit me. Right now I was serving some wine to some female customer, it seems like I mainly only get them in my area.

"Here is your wine my lady. This there anything else I could get you?" I asked her along with her group. They blushed and stuttered a no, as I went along and refilled other people's drinks, when a bunch of rowdy pirates came in. Sighing I hoped that I didn't need to deal with them.

Since pirates came in 3 types here, 1 ones that think they can rule where ever they went can get what they want. 2 ones that don't buy for their food and 3 ones those actually just are decent and pay for their food.

What seem like their leader sat down in my section, it was a female with... pink hair why is it I have trouble with girls with pink hair. "Do you have any money you bitch if not get out" I broke the glass in my hand and summoned a weapon "Ether Emprestador equip with para coating" I shoot him straight in the ass knocking him out.

"You shitty asshole! They are my customers you don't threaten them" I summoned "Cancel Ether Emprestador, summon Nero's Chaos!" I summoned my personal favourite hammer and golf swung him back into the kitchen. I turned around to my customers as they watched me do a 180 flip places a large smile.

"Sorry for that, please what you would like to eat?" the lady told me just to keep bringing her food and if we had pizza... "We don't have pizza but I do know how to make it" she looked at me in happiness, wait I knew who she was.

"Are you Jewelry Bonnery?" I asked her hoping I was wrong, what was she doing in east blue isn't she native in south blue? I saw her nod at me before hurrying me to get her food. Sighing and rubbing my head I walked to the window and looked at Zeff.

"Oi Chef Zeff, make as much food as you can for table 23 also make some pizza here is how you can make it add whatever you like on top" I handed he the recipe before giving Jewelry's crew drinks.

"Hina is here to see you Ken-koi" the door slammed open with Hina coming through the door making a bee line for me. This day cannot get any worse and it was only noon I casted a numbing spell on my oncoming headache. "Come sit with me "I couldn't even tell her I was duty before she pulled me off to sit down in my section.

"Oi Hina-san I am on the job" I closed one of my eyes and used my magic to float the food to the right tables my magic level has slowly been increasing along with many of my other skills. Though the only thing that hasn't changed was my transforming skills haven't changed since I was on this boat. She pouted at me as I sighed "Fine I will sit here with you" I flicked my fingers around as I nodded to Hina's talking not really caring what she was saying.

I remember reading a bit more of the manual and found I can get a look at my relationship status so I brought it up.

Hina: interested in you

Luffy: Captain

Zoro: Friend and training partner

Sanji: Friendly rival and best friend

**The more you interact with people the more relationships you will get.**

She pecked me on the lips snapping me out of looking at the status and causing me to blush madly, knocking myself out of the chair pointing at her "What the hell was that for you woman!" I shouted at her as I covered my mouth blushing up a storm; she on the other hand leaned on her hands and grinned at me.

"I said I want you and I don't mean just your skills" she purred at me, blushing I walked off serving people and cleaning in bills that was till I heard Jewelry wanting more pizza.

"Ken get in here you seem to know how to make this pizza thing get in here!" I was grabbed into the kitchen as I made countless of pizzas luckily I could just my fire breathe to quicken the cooking.

"Ken-koi I have to go now but I will keep in contact" I grunted as I ignored the voice coming from the den den, Sanji looked at me in envy again before helping me with the cooking. When suddenly the ordered stopped, I quickly went out the door and went to get the bill. Jewelry looked content she picked her teeth and smiled at me as I cleaned away the plates.

**Magic has increased up to 190**

Jewelry nodded at me and left a bag of gold and walking out. I turned to Sanji and sighed to him "Why does everything bad happen to me! I want to go back to my captain!" I yelled hoping my cry would be heard.

**1 week later**

It seems like the second week of the month as I transformed into my dog form with wings the race was a husky, I still was able to serve people. Everything was going fine till a cannonball shot at us, crashing into boss's room. My jaw dropped this means that Luffy was here! I can go with them. I sighed and stayed by Sanji's side he was filling in for the pansy ass waiters that left, with my section empty I followed Sanji.

I sat down as I watch Sanji beat up Full body when suddenly the ceiling came through "Luffy don't make more work for me!" I shouted at him I was the go to person to fix things now with the new spell I got. I quickly forced on the hole and the pieces merged together back into place. Looking at my captain and boss I kicked them both in the face.

"God damn it! I have enough work to do around here and I'm stuck in this form for a week you know!" I pawed my front hoof angrily and snorted at them. They both swallowed and nodded, it seems like my glare has been working too well, I checked the level and it has double since came here and it's all them shitty cooks fault.

Storming off I went to the back only to see Gin being thrown out here. As Sanji gave him his food I casted a light healing spell on him before seeing Luffy jump down and asked Sanji to be his cook and if he had seen me anywhere.

"Luffy you baka I'm right here?!" I yelled at the brat and his eyes bugled out and pointed at me.

"EH? Nii-san you are a talking dog?!" I growled at him and bit his leg swinging him around slamming him on the deck

"You want to say that again boy? You are testing my patients! I been waiting for you and keeping track of you. You haven't even thought of me since you got go merry!" I slammed him once more on the floor before he stutters a sorry to me.

Gin then interrupted them telling Luffy to give up on the grand line. "Sounds like you bumped into Dracule Mihawk, he most of been bored or you got him in the middle of his nap." Gin looked at me in disbelief thinking I was telling a lie sighing I looked at him. "He is a Shichibukai the government most likely told him to patrol around the grand line to stop pirates in going through. You should have just listened to that guy at the lighthouse and you would have been fine. Luffy I am going to be on the ship." I shrugged and walked off.

I quickly landed on Merry and curled up to sleep, knowing soon I would have to face some fishmen since I knew if I stayed on I would be missing that bastard battle, even if I stayed I wouldn't be much help the guys needed to do this themselves.

* * *

Neko-chan: yeah I know I'm skipping yet more of the fights and battles but I found no point including me in them. I be either useless or in the way.


	4. Meeting the Crew Finally

Meeting the others finally

Neko-chan: I am happy writing this fanfic it is fun. Thought this story still hasn't helped me write more of my other ones. but i won't be always posting at this speed... I wish I did but I thought ahead I don't post a chapter till i written the next one.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I hid in the storage of Merry, till I could hear the splash that Nami had kicked off the two pirate hunters. Sneaking out I looked at the sad girl I walked up to her and nuzzled her leg, causing her to flinch. She looked at me in shock as I panting out at her and gave her a weak but happy bark.

"Who are you? Are you the Nii-san that Luffy was talking about, in Baratie?" I guess Luffy told the crew about me. I watched as she bends down to me and hugged my neck sobbing into it, trying to comfort her I leaned my head into her shoulder before hugging her with my wings.

After that moment she didn't talk to me only giving me a pet every time I try to get her attention. We traveled in silence till we stopped at Cocoyasi Village; I followed her like a loyal dog wondering if I could stop the marines from stealing Nami's treasure I hoped I could. Then like magic that woman's voice popped up again.

**Changing events**

**Stopping Nezumi and his marines from stealing Nami's treasure**

**Skills needed **

**Speed: 200  
**

**Strength: 190**

_**Yes/No**_

There was the options I didn't think twice and click yes I wanted to stop them bastards even if I was a dog right now. It seems like Nami stopped knocking me out of auto mode, we were in the grove it smelt wonderful the crispness of the tangerines floated into my noise. As my tongue hung out careless, I saw Nojiko happily great Nami hugging each other that was till she saw me.

"That is a strange dog you have there Nami, she is rather big and she has wings, I think I could sit on her and she wouldn't mind" I blinked at her as I sat on my hind legs… I guess I was big I think I was as big as a lion I haven't fully controlled the sizing in transforming yet. I gave a bark to the girls as I gave a nuzzle to both of them.

"Yea I was wondering can you keep her. She will be a good guard dog I promise." Nami pleaded I looked at Nojiko as she nodded and lead me to the grove, letting me roam around to get use to the land. I waited for a while before I went to hunt for the treasure, I looked for the smell of freshly dug up dirt with a quick search and a couple of digging I found it. Sacks full of treasure, gems and gold I quickly covered the treasure. That was went I heard Nojiko letting some people in… did it really take me that long to find the treasure?

I ran back into the house and crashed into Sanji, knocking straight off the floor as he was flirting with my new 'owner' Nojiko calling out my new name "Shisa, be careful dear" she spoke to me but not before whispering me a thank you… Shisa doesn't that mean lion dog? A type of guardian I guess that fitted me. I sat down as I watched Sanji pull himself up and stared at me for a moment before pointing at me.

"KEN-CHAN! What are you doing here?!" he yelled at me, before dancing around me and hugged me giving me all that flirty crap he did. I grunted and slammed my head into his stomach not speaking to him I didn't want to spook Nojiko when I suddenly spat an insult at him, even if today was my last day of my transform.

I watched as Nojiko told Sanji and Usopp about Nami's and her past, I didn't need to hear this. I knew about their sad past, about Bell-mere and how she sacrificed herself for the girls. I silently walked out the house and hid in the grove… watching and waiting for that damn rat to come out, I didn't know how long did I had to wait.

That's went I hear it the yelling of Nami, I quickly stood up and ran straight to the shouting the words pause left my mouth without me even knowing. The scene that I saw Nezumi had his gun up ready to shoot the two girls, I unpaused the scene at I rammed them to the floor the bang echoed loudly throughout the grove. I howled out loudly as the bullet dug itself into my shoulder, I stood protectively over the girls my head low growling at the marines.

I let out a roar making them drop whatever they had in their hands. "Leave!" I roared out to them my shoulder pulsing out with blood, the marines took a step back but that damn rat snapped them out stepping forward to me with a deep smug smirk on his face. doing his annoying laugh he looked at me.

"Now why would I do that a few more shots and you be dead though I could just capture you and sell you, you look like you could worth a bit" my growls got louder I had to make a move now or the girls wouldn't be able to escape, I took my chance and pounced on the man before looking at the girls.

"RUN!" the girls didn't think twice and bolted with that small distraction I was shot again in the same foreleg. I grunted and ignored the pain before casting a spell that allowed me to gather some energy in my mouth and fired at the men's hands burning hem and causing them to drop their guns.

I looked down at the rat and gave him a death glare; he shivered and cowered under me pleading me to let him go that he wouldn't come back. I stared at him and growled tossing him towards the Marines "Take him and leave I don't want you near here!" I watched them run away I let my tense body relax as I licked my wounds before forcing the bullets out of my foreleg.

I allowed myself to heal up a bit before I limped along just to find the scene that I always knew, Nami sobbing and crying for Luffy's help. I watched as he shouted out, I limped towards the girl gently licking her wounded shoulder my tongue was still coated from the potion I drank before. She flinched at the wet touch of my tongue she watched as each lick healed her arm.

"Don't worry Nami we are here for you, your treasure is safe." I quickly trotted up to the gang following them to the park I let the scene to play I didn't need to change any of this not even when Luffy slammed his feet into the floor doing his pinwheel move.

I wanted to stop him but I knew I couldn't change too much, so I watched at Arlong start his game when I found a change happen… instead of three fishmen there were four. The new one he was covered in spikes, he seems to have puffed up and deflated again… he was a puffer fish, one of the most poison fish in my world.

The foes lined up like in the manga or anime while the puffer fish looked at my disappointed that he was against me. "Aww man I have to fight a dog, why do I get stuck with the weak fights" I roared at him loudly shocking him, his frown turned into a sick smirk.

"Let's take this somewhere better" he jumped up on the roof I flapped my wings following the fishman as I landed he pulled out two spikes from his back and threw them at me; I quickly dodge them jumping back, I looked at them as the dug themselves into the roof.

Without a second to loss he charged at me throwing more spikes at me. I summoned my long sword from before, as I was tried from backing away I deflected the spikes he thrown at me jumping up I tried to slash down on his head. When he puffed up and released rows of spikes at me, my eyes widened as the spikes came closer, I tried to cut away as many as I could while I shielded my neck and chest.

Hot white pain shot through me four spikes stuck into me one in my shoulder two in my flank and one in side of my barrel, none were too deep but the poison was already taking effect I was lucky my back and spine was protected by my bag. My body was shaking from the poison as I pushed myself to stand and I growled at him.

"This is disappointing I thought I have some more fun with you before you died." he grunted out at me, I charged blindly at him a foolish move on my half .But I was able to cut him in the leg the sword and burn it, the smell of cooked fish and burnt clothes filled my nose. He yelled in pain before throwing more spikes at me, I sprung up and threw my sword at him aiming for his head… I missed only gashing him on the shoulder he looked at me smugly grabbing the blade as I fell on the floor. he most think that he could use it... it's now my turn to smirk.

His arm engulfed with fire I quickly tackled straight in the stomach into the ground summoning the long sword called raising soul I aimed down for his head again another miss. He released all of the air just in time making me miss him by a couple of centimeters, but that gave him all the time he needed he stabbed me in the thigh with another spike.

The pain soared in me, howling loudly I flapped my wings hard getting as much distance as I could, I flew in the middle of the sun blinding him if he stared at me. I roared out a new move "Gōon kaminari misairu" my sword glowed its spirit charge, but something was different it crackled with lightning.

I shoot down like a missile I was engulfed in blue lightning as my sword disappeared I buried myself into his torso. The lightning engulfed him and we crashed through the edge of the roof that he was standing on, the attack was stronger then I though as I caused an explosion dust consumed us as I crashed him into the stone ground.

The dust settled and I was in a decent crater, I was standing on top of the knocked out and burned puffer fish. Before I could take any pride I felt the recoil of my attack my bones and muscle when into spasms, I howled out in pain my adrenaline was losing its hold on me and I could feel the poison surging through me again.

**LEVEL UP LEVEL 10!**

I was finally level 10 but ignored it my body was in too much pain, to even try and pick a new skill or place my points. I forced myself off the damn fish and tumbled out of the crater.

I watched at Arlong looked at us, it seems like I defeated the fish around the same time as the others, then aim for Sanji and Zoro. I took that time to quickly pull out the spikes unfortunately I was too hastily in pulling out one of the spikes and it scrapped all the way down, ignoring it I chugged down a mega potion from my bag I felt the wounds heal but the poison still floating in me.

"Arlong!" I turned to the shout it was Nami, she was holding her staff saying she would kill him I muted out as he said she would fail and had to choose between saving our crew's lives or the villages.

"Everyone will you die with me?" I smirked that was all I needed to hear from her I watched as a fountain of water come up, Luffy was awake. I watched at Sanji and Zoro exchanged words I stood by Zoro and he looked down at my beaten body.

Both Zoro and I charged I quickly summoned my rising soul again and attacked swing down only to get knocked back by him kicking me. Yelping out I skidded back digging my claws in, I dropped my sword and hacked up blood. But with this Zoro tried to slice of that nose of his, it was useless as he lunged forward stabbing him with it.

After that he grabbed Zoro by the throat, pulling his bandages off, showing his huge sickly cut that Hawk eye left. As Zoro distracted him with talking I charged with a roar jumping in the air with my jaws open I sank my teeth into his arm, I could taste his blood as he dropped Zoro and clamped a hand on my head.

"Shisa!" I roughly heard Nami shout for me, I didn't care as I clamped tighter till I was ripped off by him and he started to chock me. "You... you were somehow able to beat Fugu and still have the strength to move, pathetic animal should know it's place." he squeezed harder and my vision started to blur.

I flapped my wings trying to pull away till I felt a sicken snap and one of my wings hung limply, my mind went blank pain soared coating me like fire I roared loudly what I didn't know my roar mimicked Jhen Moharn it caused Arlong to throw me back into the villagers before covering his ears to stop the ringing.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Luffy throwing Zoro and attacking Arlong.

I woke up to rumbling and saw Arlong park crumbling, I grinned and shakily stood up and was shocked I was a hybrid again husky with my wings one still hung limply against me.

"Nami you're my crewmate got it?!" I looked up and heard Luffy, I smiled at grinned giving him a peace sign with my uninjured arm and he laughed back at us. The moment was spoil when that rat comes.

"Chichi enough celebrating" I limped out and glared at him and gave out a low growl. The damn bastard doesn't know went to quit.

"Seems like you didn't learn your lesson, let me teach it to you once again" I roared at him beating him and his gang easily, the rest of the crew joined in as we finished we watched him still speak. Nami kneed down and placed a hand on his cheek.

"This is for shooting Shisa, nearly Nojiko and almost defiling my grove." with that she smacked him straight across the face with her staff I chuckled at it as I uncorked an antidote that I quickly drawn and chugged the bitter blue fluids down. I watched over my bottle as Nami pulled on his whiskers commanding him stuff. I chuckled as I walked with the crew back into the town.

**In town**

I saw talking to Sanji and Usopp when we heard Zoro cry out in pain, causing me to smirk as I drank my coffee. "The big baby you don't see me screaming over any of my wounds." I commented I had my hoodie off as Nojiko was bandaging me up the holes were sewn up by the doctor he tried to pop my wing back in though I stopped him, but Nojiko insisted that she would bandage me up.

"Say how are you not really injured?" Usopp questioned me I looked at him with a smirked I pulled one of my arms free from Nojiko and shown him the damage both Fugu and the marines did. Several holes littered my arm some had purple skin around the holes showing the poison was still there but the largest wound was went I ripped that one spike it look like my arm was cruelly cut open.

I saw him and Sanji gag at me my wounds looked as worse as Zoro's chuckling I sipped my coffee again and let Nojiko bandage me up. "I know Zoro was injured by Hawk eye's before I could tell that it was his work. But I got the worse fight out of here, fighting as a dog is something I don't want happening again." I looked at Nojiko nodding thanks to her.

**Later that night**

I hid away in the doctor's area for some quiet time with Nami lying on the bed; she didn't believe me that I was a girl till i made the doctor said I was. "You know getting rid of it will be hard even if it has been healed up nicely, there still are scars left." I saw her sigh and I smiled at her as she decided to get a new one.

"So Shisa-chan, how did you become part of the crew?" I grinned at her it seems like that name has stuck, I then told her the story on how I meant Luffy and how I got separated, she laughed at me and then stared at me in shock.

"Black cage Hina wants you and she gave you a Den Den?!" I blinked at her and nodded pulling out the sleeping snail, she hasn't called me recently I wonder why Nami on the other hand had other ideas and picked up the snail ready to throw it out the window. I quickly plucked the panicking snail out of her hand and switched it with some Onyxes.

"Look if I let you keep them I get to keep my snail." she quickly agreed with me staring at the gems in wonder. I quickly walked out before she could question me where I got them from.

**Choose Skill**

**Potion maker- able to create more monster hunter potions and buffs**

**Mimic- mimic roars, sounds and voices**

**Random-?**

**Upgrade old skill**

I blinked I forgotten about selecting a skill, I was too busy saving my hide to worry about that, the random tempted me... so I clicked it

**Skill gained!**

**Light dancer- able to manipulate light into fighting style dances or just to enterain must have music to use this skill**

Well that was lucky I have music player as a skill. I walked through the party to the ship, grabbing food as I went; I joined Nojiko munching of some meat. She looked at me and smiled lifting up my cup full of ale I looked at her "Kanpai Nojiko-san" I winked at her and she giggled lifting her cup as well and clicked our cups.

I chugged my drink throwing my cup away I stood up "Let's get this party started" I started to use my music player skill, and played one of my old but favourite songs Caring dance by nekomata master then started to dance.

**3****rd**** pov **

Everyone stopped as they heard the sound of a foreign yet folk sound instruments playing and turned to the source of it. Serenity or Ken as she liked to be called was on a table… dancing with different colours lights flowing around her; she moved arms moving the light in rhythm of the music. She awed everyone that watched her, the music that was playing from the band stopped as they were too enchanted by the girl on the table.

Serenity was in a world of her own, she remember dancing to this song in her living room. She spun to the song, clapping along to the song, each clap lights exploded from her hands as the song ended people clapped cheered and whistled at her. Serenity opened her eyes and smiled people called for more.

Spotting Nojiko she grinned and beckoned her to join her, when she denied her Serenity pulled her up, another song a higher up beat one called Clumsy thoughts. As she danced around Nojiko she sang to the song, again wowing the crowd she grinned as the light becoming more brighter and the strings become longer.

She then jumped off the table to another one with a spin in the jump landing on her toes, the crowd got her spirit and started to dance with her. The light spreading throughout the crowd infecting them with her energy her laughter and her voice encouraged everyone to join in.

The night when on like this Serenity changing each songs becoming more and more happier with more people joining in with her...


	5. Logue Town

**Logue town! Its a whale!**

**Neko-chan**Thank you for eveyone that has reviewed so far it's nice to see comments I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Also who do you think I/Serenity should end up with? I already thought of Robin but who else do you want to see Me/her with? comment and tell me!

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I was sitting down munching on an orange that Nami gave me; she seems to have a soft spot for me as she allowed me to have at least 3 a day, any more I had to pay her 500 beli. Three was enough anyway, munching on the sweet glob while I was sketching a detailed page about one of my forms, labeling it so I would know what I can do and the limits were.

I flipped to a previous page and started to finish a drawing I did, it was a memory from my past life. The scene was my old college friends doing some sewing and pattern work, talking and joking to each other. I smiled fondly at the drawing touching it and tracing over each face… I wonder how they are, were they missing me.

I missed my past life, snapping me out from my thoughts was something falling on the floor. I looked at my sketchbook and saw that I had absently sketched in my special ink and drew a ring... not just any ring one that I gave to my friend, before I left I guess...

There nothing really special about it, a simple sliver ring with two wings joining together, in the middle of the ring was a star. I smiled and quickly dismissed the ring sketching a new one up with enchantments and slipped it on my finger.

Just as I finished I saw Luffy fly off and hit Usopp causing him to spill whatever he was using into his face, causing him to yelp in pain. Sighing I looked at the liquid he was using and dipped my finger into it licking my finger... Tobacco sauce it was really spicy but I could handle it, standing over Usopp I pour some milk into his face and heard him sigh in relief.

I looked to the direction that Luffy came from and saw Sanji standing protectively over the small orange grove, glaring down at Luffy declaring his love for Nami. Nami on the other smiled at Sanji saying thanks and then looked at Luffy.

"Then why does Nii-san get some?!" Luffy tried to counter; I was able to sneak the three away from Sanji, though when he saw me grabbing the third one. He tried to kick me but Nami quickly stopped him, saying I could have some. I shrugged and threw the last bit of my orange into Luffy's mouth.

"Shisa-chan can only have three each day." I snorted she said that like I get one more than anyone. No one get any but me and herself, I looked at her as she read the newspaper before settling down at her feet leaning against her legs. Tilling my head up I looked at her and asked her if there was anything good in the news.

tilting my wings to the side since they were still tender, I healed them enough but they still needed to be out.

"No just random politics and things like that, but there is something interesting something about a civil war in the grand line somewhere. I hope we won't get involved." I hummed it must be talking about Vivi's kingdom, I can't give out too much information.

"They are properly talking about the kingdom Alabasta I believe they have been going to war since they haven't had rain for a long time." Nami looked at me in wonder, she was about to ask me till two papers slipped out. Blinking I picked up both of them I remember was only one. Flipping the papers they were wanted posters… only one thing was different there was one for me in one of my hybrid form.

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Ken the 'guardian' **

**Real name Kenshi R Serenity**

**Member of the Straw hat crew**

**Highly dangerous must not be killed or badly hurt.**

**15,000,000**

I looked at the wanted poster the dead were scribbled out only leaving the word alive, who would want me alive and why would it place my full name as well? I wasn't famous right? Nami looked both our posters, Luffy boosting about his while I just stared at mine, till something rang from my bag making me jump and curse.

"Wait Ken-chan why is yours only Alive?" question Sanji, I blinked and looked at the wanted poster, the word 'dead' was scribbled out, shrugging somehow I think I know who is calling me and why...

I pulled out the Den Den, Nami gestured me to not answer it; I wasn't going to till Luffy answered it letting out a loud hello. I growled at him and slammed his head to the deck. "You stupid rubber band! I didn't want to answer it!" I harshly whispered at him as I squashed his head further into the deck.

"Hello Ken-koi its Hina! Hina was able to make your wanted poster to keep you alive! Since Hina still want you, but Hina has a lot of work to do now so Hina can't talk to you much now and tell your idiot captain to stay away from this Den Den or Hina will kill him." before Hina could close the line Nami shout to the snail shocking the hell out of me.

"You will never get Shisa-chan, she is mine!" she clicked the snail off, I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't did she just claim me as hers? What did she mean by that? I ignored her hand on my head petting me. "Hey Shisa where are you from anyway and what is your job on here I still don't know?" I blinked at her, thinking of a random place and did she just drop the chan?

"I'm from the North blue but I have been living by myself since I was 5 in the grand line, travelling around the seas. I'm the general informer I guess and helper since I travelled a lot I know a lot of places" I shrugged at her before spotting a island it was Logue town, I grinned and pointed hoping that she would stop questioning me especially a child travelling by themselves.

"Look its Logue town, the birth place of Gol D Roger a great tourist place for anyone and it's almost a tradition that pirate ships pass here and stock up. Kind of like saying thanks to Roger I guess." I grinned at them and then continued with my talking, they seem to be hanging on every single one of my words.

"you guys can find nearly anything in Logue, clothes, weapons and food the best weapon shop would be the Arms shop for clothes the Antique house food the market of course they bring in food from around the world." I got everyone excited as we landed on the port .

Luffy ran off before we even docked, I didn't bother to chase after him telling everyone we should do what we wanted. "I'm going with Sanji I need some ingredients" I made him follow me towards the market till we were stopped by a woman… that had pink hair I wanted to smack myself, she introduction herself again with the pink haired women.

One look and Sanji turned into his love mode and swooned over her, just as he was about to kiss her hand I slammed him into the ground with my foot. "Sorry about the Carmen-san, the brat doesn't know how to control himself." I saw her blush a bit when she looked at me before addressing to Sanji.

"I searched for you for 10 years and I finally find you… with this fine specimen as well! Cooking challenge at 1" I stared at her when I heard the two men with her said it was only 10 days. I watched her spin out of control making a mini red whirlwind, looking back down I saw Carmen becoming far too dizzy and having to be carried away. Sanji had snapped out of whatever he was in straight after Carmen left and I processed to drag him to the market.

We were at the fish market and I saw many different types of fishes from all the seas, I saw him pick up a fish native to the east blue. I thought the fish looked funny with its big lips "Never seen this type of fish before" I chuckled at him and looked at it.

"Of course you haven't these fish are from the east blue, you must have caught them in the inshore right Nii-san." I grinned at the fish seller he nodded at me and started to explain what was the inshore was to Sanji, when we saw a large crowd gathering near the docks.

Pushing our way through I spotted it the blue finned elephant tuna. I grinned as Sanji tried to buy it, I knew if Carmen popped up it meant he had to battle for it. There was no need for me the hang round any more so, I told Sanji good luck before running off.

I wanted to look for some rare coffee beans and some meat to keep to myself. I was able to buy several different types of meats, along with a mountain of dried meat in case I ran out but I especially got dried seafood I love that stuff cuttlefish the most.

I looked about trying to find a good coffee store when a scent caught my nose following it I found myself in front of a small shop. Curious I walked in and was greeted by the smell coffee, tea and other things like that. I felt like I was in a candy shop, as I darted from one area to another "Oh hello dear, what would you like?" I didn't notice the old lady, while I was browsing some grinders. Turning around to her I grinned questioning her on what she had in her shop.

"I have many things here dear but I think you would like this" she walked into the back room, beckoning me to follow. Without a second to loss I followed her and she handed me a coffee plant. It was nothing like I seen back home, it had golden beans, bluish branches and sliver leaves. It seems quite small not even going up to my knee.

"This is called the sea goddess coffee plant, they are a rare plant only found in the New world only a few made it over here since they feed on gems. I was wondering if you could take her?" I gapped at her she wanted me to take a rare plant like this? I stuttered at her as she chuckled at me, the plant itself seem to move towards me causing me to jump when its surprisingly warm leaf touched me.

"She likes you please take her, I have been waiting for someone like you to take care of her." I nodded carefully picking the plant up, it seem to nuzzle against me before I placed her into my bag. I brought some more items off the lady, just as I was about to leave she called out to me and handed me something.

"Treat her like a lady young man she deserves to be out in the light!" I waved goodbye and place the item in my bag and nodded before heading to the execution platform.

quest complete! level up

I blinked at the voice before shrugging and even out my points, when a gust came, blowing from behind me and I felt something land on my head, reaching up I felt.. it was Luffy's hat

"Hat!" I blinked and took the hat off and saw Luffy running in, grinning I placed his hat back on his head and watched him climb the platform. I snickered as I saw that Luffy got everyone's attention. The officer with the mega phone was telling Luffy to get down till he was hit by a metal club.

"Luffy is seems like you have someone that belongs to me." the woman holding the metal club Luffy blinked at her as she walked over to me, I on the other hand knew how she was.

"I don't have anyone that belongs to you and I don't know you" Luffy scratched his cheek trying to recall who the lady was.

"I still remember your 'Nii-san's' powerful punch into my stomach it sent shivers down my spine your Serenity will be mine " shivers went down my spine, why do all crazy women want me.

"Eh you can't have Nii-san! she is mine!" just as that happened a bomb hit the fountain and a large piece headed her way, then slipped right off her. She used this chance to get closer to me.

"Sorry Lady Alvida" I saw a big red nose and heard Luffy argue with Alvida that it wasn't that she lost her freckles that changed her.. I had to agree nodding. Just as she pulled her cape off she wrapped it around me and pulled me close.

"Hello again darling what are you doing with a brute like him you should be with me." she gently stroked my face making my tail stand on its ends. I tried to back away from her I wiggled about but the cloth seemed to tighten with each movement. She giggled at me before peppering my face with light kisses, leaving lipstick all over my face.

"Ah I know your Buffoon!" I looked at Luffy it seems like he had an epiphany, I looked at him... I know I read and seen this scene a lot but still really. I turned my attention to Luffy as I heard Alvida give a sexy chuckle. Ugh shut up brain no one asked for your opinion!

"Luffy its not Buffoon its Buggy!" I yelled at him just as he got locked into the platform like he was ready to be executed. I saw that Sanji and Zoro had ended up to save us, I looked over to Sanji "Sanji save me!" I yelled at him as I got one arm free and reached out to him, he took one look at me and reached for me but when he saw Alvida he started to do his noodle dance again... I really shouldn't of called him over it seems like I have to do something I really didn't want to do.

I pulled down my mask and looked at Alvida. "Alvida~" I tried to make my voice more husky she turned to me blushing badly I also notice several women that hasn't ran blushed as well. I placed my hand on her cheek noticing how smooth it was from that devil fruit and pulled her into a kiss, she seem to be shocked by this and her mouth opened slightly. I took my chance and entered her mouth as I took dominance over the kiss.

**New skill learnt! Soul shattering kiss**

The cloth become more looser as I straighten up and gripped her around the waist pulling away as she shook in my arms, using the back of my hand to wipe the lipstick "NII-SAN, SANJI ZORO! Sorry but I'm dead" I quickly turned and saw that Buggy was about to slice Luffy's head off, I gently pushed Alvida away, throwing her cloth at her before flaring out my wings and roared.

"You will not die Captain not when I am on your crew" I roared just as I finished lightning struck the platform I chuckled lady luck you haven't failed me yet. I smirked as people looked at me in shock thinking I created the lightning nope I just had great timing. I flew off and picked up Luffy's hat and handed it to him as he crawled out.

"Thanks Nii-san you saved me" I smiled at him shaking my head as the other two crew members looked at me.

"Maybe you are a goddess..." Zoro looked at me while Sanji did his noodle dance, I grinned and started to run, the others followed me as the weather picked up I couldn't fly in this weather so I shifted making my wings disappear and changed into my greyhound hybrid. Bolting off a head of the others.

"Guys I will go ahead! And get the ship ready!" the guys yelled a ok to me as I zoomed off, as I did I spotted dragon and grinned at him. I ended up at the ship and rammed into something, shaking my head I looked at the knocked out lion lying on the floor.

"Nice job Shisa! Lets get ready to set sail" I nodded at them, after a while the monster trio jumped on.

As we sailed away Nami pointed out the lighthouse and Sanji pulled out a empty barrel "Well we made it too the grand line then? Lets celebrate"

he then placed his foot on the barrel "To find All blue"

"To become pirate king!"

"To be the greatest swordman"

"To draw a map of the world"

"To become a brave warrior of the sea"

the others looked at me and waited I smirked and placed my foot down on it and shouted my dream... no my future to the world "To live life and never be afraid!" with that we all slammed our foot down and broke the barrel.

"Is that lipstick on you Shisa?" ah fuck..

I turned into a Epicyon its a extinct type of canine that was over 3 meters tall head to tail. I reached just under 3 meters as I mixed myself with the long mane wolf for the fur, I curled myself inside the main room lifting my head up and looked at the map that Nami had.

I then pulled out my own to look at "Shisa what are you looking at?" she picked up my map and I whined at her. She gapped at me before bopping my head gently. "You had a map and never thought of tell me?" I looked at her why would she want another map when she had Buggy's anyway, though mine did seem more detailed.

Suddenly the storm stopped and Nami shouted "We are in the calm belt this is bad!" I nodded at her this place is filled with sea kings, I tried to comfort her as the nest of sea kings rose up. When suddenly one of them sneezed... shooting us back to the grand line, Nami clung on me as I dug my heels into Merry.

I watched as we climbed the mountain, we were going to crash into a gate till Luffy stopped it. as we neared the end a huge figure blocked our path, it bellowed loudly "Its a mountain!" the guys yelled, pointing in front of us.

"No that's a island whale." I commented only to get ignored by the gang, we crashed into and I quickly pulled Nami away just as Merry's head fell off, the whale couldn't even feel us as we crashed into it. "You ok Nami?" she nodded at me when Luffy punched the whale in the eye, causing him to try and eat all of us.

I followed Luffy as he fell off board I couldn't let him fall into the sea, I let out my wings and grabbed Luffy by the scuff of his shirt flying up just to see the rest of our crew being swallowed. "Nii-san! Put me down we need to save our nakama!" I placed him on top of the whale and gestured to the trap door.

"I know so lets get going" I pulled open the hatch with my magic and jumped in with Luffy following me, though as I floated down gently Luffy wasn't so lucky and bumped and crashed finally on the floor.

"I give that a 4 the best Luffy" I landed next to him when suddenly he started sliding, he stood up trying to stop but it only caused him to run.

Yelping I started to fly after him, Laboon's actions doesn't effect you if you are in the air as Luffy sped down he crashed into two people causing all of them to land in the stomach acid.

I stayed floating and watched at the old man quickly defence Laboon from the cannon balls, I quickly caught the old man before he fell, flying I joined the rest on the island as the crew had Mr 8 and miss Wednesday tied up. I didn't listen to Crocus tale, I just stared at Miss Wednesday growling lowly at both of them. I know that they are good people but still, they tried to kill Laboon Vivi seems very scared at me and tried to back away.

As we got out the whale I threw them both off the ship grinning. I ignored the rest of the people as they were saying things, I just watched Luffy tear off our mast before running up Laboon and start a fight with him.

After the fight I watched Luffy paint that horrid skull and bones, I started to sing and play Bink's sake. It seems like Laboon only could hear me, and I was glad since this song was just for him.

"_Yo ho ho_~ Laboon, I learnt this song from the Rumbar pirates I can't tell you much about them but I can tell you that they always think of you" I nuzzled against one of his scars, before bouncing out munching on some of the elephant tuna trunk.

I swiped away the head before Luffy could eat it. "How are we going to navigate through this?!" I looked up and at Nami chewing on the ear looking at the compass, it was spinning madly.

"We need a log pose, the most common ones you can get is around the wrist, it looked like a glass globe with a compass needle hanging in the middle of it." Nami looked at me then at Luffy when he pulled one out, I on the other hand looked through my bag to see if I had one, I been collecting stuff so I might of gotten one without knowing.

Both Sanji and Luffy were kicked into the sea, as they came back both of those weirdos came to shore.

I blinked as Nami toyed with the two, saying she broke there log pose before waiting a few moments to tell them we got a new one and then pulled out my log pose. Nudging Nami's hand she looked down "I found mine!" I held it up to her with pride and she smiled at me petting my head.

"Good keep that safe we don't know if this one will break" I nodded at her, when the duo looked at me in shock seeing me talk. We said our good byes and set sail... to the grand line we go!

Neko-chan: hurry for another chapter done!


	6. Whisky peak and the beautiful Robin

**Experiencing the Grand Line and Whiskey peak!**

Neko-chan: I hope everyone has been enjoying this since I have been. I have thanks for everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed!

**Serenity's pov**

I was outside in the snow, rolling in a pile it has been so long since I played in snow. Sure that I lived in England and the weather gave us snow, but I never did have time to play. I changed myself into my unicorn hybrid the long feathers to protect my cold legs, and started to roll snow into a ball, creating it bigger and bigger.

After getting enough I started to change it using my magic changing it, sculpturing the ball into a snow version of my unicorn self. I concentrated and channelled energy to the snow me making it come alive.

"Snowman Punch!" I looked to my side, as I petted the snow unicorn and saw Luffy shoot his snowman's arm at Usopp's snowoman's head. I giggled and watched them get into a fight, that was till a pile of snow landed on my head. Making me lose my concentration and my unicorn dropped into a lifeless pile of snow, I whimpered from the cold before running in doors.

Shaking the snow off me I saw both of the agents shivering at the table, complaining to Nami about how cold it was. I looked at them before growling, I shook the reminder of the snow on them. "Leave Nami alone its her first time here, your brats it's not like you two are helping us" they seem to shut up by my comment till Nami shouted. She ran straight outside telling us to turn the ship.

Soon the two hitch-hikers had to comment again and Nami had enough kicking them outside making them help. "Usopp, take the jib sail and Sanji take the rubber" everyone was frantic in turning the ship around, I ran around helping as well till I thought of a plan a risky one but I had to try.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to gather as much magic as I could, as I released it I was engulfed by bright light, I felt myself floating out of the ship and started to rapidly grow in size. It felt like hours had passed as I felt myself grow to monstrous size, pain shot through me but I ignored it my friends needed me.

As I opened my eyes I bellowed out a loud neigh, it seems like I was a unicorn without anymore thoughts I started to push the ship the right way as I walked on the water. I didn't know how long I lasted but manage to push us out of most of the danger, with the crew's cheering giving me strength to push them.

**Warning giant mode is cancelling in 5 minutes this will leave you with only 5% of your magic.**

I gave a last breathy whine and my form was forced to changed back into my hybrid form. I floated in the air for a few second allowing me time to grab hold of the railing of the ship, weakly pulling myself up and collapsing on the deck as everyone looked at me in shock. Everyone rush to my aid, Nami was the first one to get to me and prop my up leaning on her. "Guys... I-I leave it to you my power h-has been drained we still haven't gotten out of danger yet" I panted as I felt Nami place her arm around me to steady me, I whispered a small sorry to her but all she did was give my waist a squeeze. I took that as she forgive me.

After getting us out of danger, everyone was out of breath, I lazily munched on some herbs that I found it restored little of my magic but enough to stand. I wobbled my way over to Miss Wednesday and leaned against her munching on some dried squid, trying to get rid of the bitter after-taste in my mouth. she looked at me and petted my head. "We are almost at whiskey peaks, where your 'home' is" as I said home as she tensed against me, though I don't know if it was from me or Zoro somehow knowing them.

That was till he was slammed into the deck by a very pissed off Nami. "You been taking a nap while the rest of us had been risking our lives to sail the right way! Just look how tried Shisa is" she pointed at me, I on the other hand had slid down from Vivi and panted out. I breathed steadily and took in some of the energy from the air I didn't really listen to anyone as we docked the ship.

I propped my head up as I heard cheering... I forgotten about this whiskey peaks, the trap. I stayed in my unicorn hybrid its the best defensive form I had, being it was the best one I can use magic in. I watched the three idiots got really jolly from the greeting, I walked over to Zoro whispering into his ear. "Be careful, I think this place is a trap I have heard of an island like this brings in rookie pirates keep an eye out" he nodded slightly at me.

I sat and watched everyone having the time of their life, Nami was out drinking everyone Luffy was eating the house out Usopp telling lies and Sanji was crowded by girls. I myself was too crowded by girls, all were trying to get my attention but I ignored them all every time one touched me I gave them a glare causing them to let out a dreamy sigh.

I munched on some food, and drank soon I was pulled into a eating contest by Luffy "Nii-san let's see who can eat the most!" he grinned at me as two young woman pulled me down to sit opposite him, I shrugged I meant as well to try and get my strength back.

**5 chefs knocked out later**

I ate at a rapid pace, much faster then Luffy eating out 5 cooks well Luffy only ate out 3, I was still going when Luffy fell saying he was too full. I couldn't blame him I had a extremely high metabolism, plus I was out drinking Nami though the ale they gave me wasn't even strong. I was becoming full, my body telling me to sleep to convert all that food into energy, yawning I rubbed my face against a girl's shoulder. "Sorry but I'm tried now and you make a good pillow" I purred against her making her blush a mile.

As soon as I felt her and everyone else move outside, I bolted up and looked at Zoro he nodded at me and we made our way to the roof. "you know who runs this place right? I don't need to tell you do I?" he looked at me and I shook my head, I knew everything about Baroque works.

"EH?! Fifteen million beli?!" I looked down at the scream and saw that curly hair man holding my poster, he nodded his head showing the three gathered there as they stared at my picture they shouldn't really be so surprised... I mean my captain is worth double mine.

"Yes It seems like Ken or Serenity what ever you want to call her, is wanted by Black caged Hina unharmed." Zoro looked at me as I shrugged, he must have been asleep when she called me... not surprised. I looked at him to see if it was time to introduce ourselves and he nodded.

"Sorry but can you let the rest of our crew to sleep, they had a long ride... isn't that right Ken" I nodded at him as I saw several people shout that we were missing, I chuckled and looked down at the gathering people.

"Ma ma the drinks and food you gave me were more like a snack, it would take much more then just that to knock me out. Especially since I nearly ran out of power." I licked my teeth and pulled out a piece of squid to chew on, I allowed Zoro to explain everything about he knew about Baroque works before adding me my own.

"I on the other hand wasn't asked, but I lived in the grand line long enough to know plenty enough about your organisation... I even know more then you think like who is your boss and who they are after" I purred at them I saw pale faces go all round as I gave a devil like grin and nodded to Zoro, as we both disappeared into the middle of the crowd.

As they still looked at the roof wondering where we went, I leaned against Zoro and grinned "Let's see who knocks out the most eh?" I spoke to him as the agents looked at us in shock, some even did spit takes. They all fired at us, while Zoro dodged I charged up a shield and watch the bullets get reflected back.

"Hey Ken, I take you on your bet what's the prize?" he had his sword against Mr 8's head and I disappeared next to Vivi holding out some dual swords called Jade Battlefanzers these blades had sleep element to them. If I was using them against something from monster hunter it was take a few hits to make the monster sleep. But against human's... well it would only take one.

"how's about I help you pay off some of your debt if you take out more but if I take out more... your buying me some rare coffee beans" I held my swords against a villagers neck, before dodging the bullets heading towards me. "Let's the games began" I saw the confused look on Zoro about his debt... I chuckled he mustn't thought of Nami's 300% interest.

**3rd pov**

Serenity changed herself into a hybrid of a Epicyon, her canines turned large over half a foot long, her body grown taller to 6ft 5 towering over everyone. She looked like a werewolf her claw like hands held her blades, before striking at a foe one after the other, knocking them to sleep. As the three agents watched they glupped at two powerhouses in front of them. Knocking down anyone that came at them like flies, they wondered could they defeat them?

"Aw come on I still want to play. Will you play with me?" The voice came from behind them as they looked at Serenity as she stood over them, she had a large grin on her face. They jumped back as she swiped down destroying the floor dust erupted from the floor as she stood up and dusted off her fist. Serenity grunted and then ignored them attacking more of the minions.

As Serenity attacked the agents she, listened to the continuous bing that gathered her exp. She used the rhythm to attack, as she threw her last victim off the roof she looked for Zoro, to see how he is doing. As she looked down she saw him about to get in battle with Vivi.

Serenity watched as Vivi summoned up her duck and he didn't really listen to her, causing Serenity to snicker. As she knocked some more people out she looked at Zoro as he got dizzy from her dance. "Hahaha! Zoro I will never let you live that down!" she pointed at Zoro as he grunted at her. Serenity took pity on Zoro and jumped in front of him, letting out a terrifying roar scaring Carue to go the other way.

Both She and Zoro, started to make some distances till they were grabbed by the wrist by Mr 9's iron clubs. Serenity was about to pull the idiot forward when she heard that Vivi held her sleeping Captain hostage. "Aww come on! Wake up Luffy!" Serenity yelled at her captain, in response Luffy just continued to sleep.

Zoro grumbled to himself as he rubbed his face, Igaram readied his hair cannons. "Now that's not fair" Serenity grunted it was 3 vs 2 plus one idiotic hostage, she gripped the rope and pulled it to towards her mouth, with one sharp bite it snapped.

She smirked and charged forward at Vivi and Carue, dodging the bullets that came from Igaram's saxophone. "Zoro handle those buffoons will you?" she growled out and looked at him, Zoro was already doing it.

She snarled and pumped more speed into her legs and slammed right into them, throwing them across the street. She grinned when she suddenly felt something come towards her, turning around she saw Mr 9 flying towards her. Grunting she jumped to the side kicked the guy towards where Vivi was.

"Oi, Zoro watch where you are throwing." as she watched him jump on Luffy's stomach using it like a trampoline to attack Igaram. Serenity ignored the rest and went off hunting for more lesser agents leaving Zoro to deal with the other agents.

**Serenity's pov**

"Shisa!" I had blinked, slamming the heads of the two guys in my hands I started to jump back to where I left Zoro. As I landed with a thud I saw and looked at Nami, Igaram was on the floor and Zoro looked pissed off.

"Yes Nami?" I questioned her, before pointing at the man on the floor with my claw every time I did he went 'Ma Ma Ma' I found it entertaining till Nami got my attention.

"We need to save the Princess" I tilted my head pretending not to know.

"Princess?"

"Yes Princess her name is Vivi or as we know her Miss Wednesday, please go get her" I nodded and started to jump away but not before hearing "See Zoro why can't you be more like Shisa" I chuckled under my breath.

I easily found and followed Vivi, jumping roof from roof I let Zoro come just in time as he cut the booger... "haha! I hope you are going to disinfect your sword after this." I pointed at him as I landed next to the duo, I looked at Vivi and grinned.

"Nice to see you finally being a Princess, Vivi-chan" I smiled at her just as I was about to talk a bit more Luffy popped up, from the end of the street.

"Zoro I'm going to kick your ungrateful ass!" I laughed when he only mention Zoro all the guys I attacked were knocked out, asleep or dead... I watched as the two agents were about to attack Vivi, I quickly moved in front of her and slammed my fist into Mr 5 while Zoro kicked Luffy into Miss Valentine we sent them both into the same house.

"Why isn't Luffy trying to kill you" he snarled at me, I snickered at him and grinned before pointing at the broken house Luffy was dragging out Mr 5. the two started fighting again before I jumped in joining the fight with a roar slamming my fist into the ground I shattered the floor causing them to fall down a bit.

"Cool your head you idiots, we are on a mission!" The two were about to attack me till those two annoying agents attacked us, they froze from the look we gave them. I snarled at them my lip twitched up showing more of my fangs as I let out a low roar.

"You guys are so annoying get out the way." we all slammed them out the way before turning back to our fight, just as they got to close to attacking each other Nami showed up and punched them in the face, causing them to fly off. I on the other hand was scolded.

"Shisa you should of tried and stopped them a bit more" she sighed at me as she made me hold the pair apart from each other, they were still pulling at each other. Well that was till Nami smacked them again causing me to let go as the slammed the floor. Chuckling I let myself transform back my normal hybrid form.

**Later on**

we sat down listening to Vivi tell us about her kingdom being in a war, when Luffy asked about the mastermind she accidentally said Crocodile's name. I quickly stopped Nami from shaking the poor girl, she then processed to walk away.

"I don't want to be hunted by a Shichibukai! It was nice knowing you all, come along Shisa" she called to me, I tilted my head to the side and sat down on the barrel. Now why would I follow her?

She came back to us when she said that she couldn't run away now, when Luffy turned to me "Hey Nii-san do you know anything about Shichibukai and Crocodile?" I blinked at him and nodded rubbing my chin trying to recall what I knew about them.

"Yes I do, I can tell you the information later on the ship." I wave my hand at him when I saw Igaram walk over singing.

I laughed and pointed at Igaram dressed like Vivi. "Oh god I think I cracked a rib, this is too funny" I fell on the floor to busy to listen in what he had to say, Nami smacked me on the head telling me that we were saying goodbye to him. I nodded and stood up I smiled and waved goodbye to the man, as we turned we all heard the explosion.

"He was a fine man!" Luffy shouted out to the burning sea we stared at the burning sea in disbelief. I was the first one to snap out of it and started to shout out orders.

"Luffy get Sanji and Usopp you are the quickest, Zoro with me! We are going to set sail! Nami keep Viv to your side!" we soon split off I made sure that Zoro followed me to the ship and helped him get ready to set sail. I nearly had a heart attack when that damn duck popped up from no where.

"But we can't leave him!" I blinked at Vivi and hit my hand in my palm, she must be talking about her duck. I pointed to the duck next to me went they looked at the duck, and yelled at him.

I stood by the railings and watched as Nami made Sanji and Usopp 'understand' as we went out to the ocean, till I hear a slight tap next to me I chuckled and without looking next to me I spoke "Nice day we are having?" I hummed the woman next to me looked at me and smirked, as I leaned next to her with a cup of coffee in my hands.

"I guess you can say that since you escaped, Oh be careful not to crash your ship into the rocks near the shore" she commented back to me, I smirked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry Shisa I will be careful" Nami replied to me while the lady gave me a look, I shrugged at her before replying to Nami.

"I didn't say anything Nami it was this lady" I jerked my thumb next to me as everyone gasped at her before Vivi questioned the woman, I casually sipped my coffee and finally looked at her. "Miss All-Sunday~" I purred out at her.

"What are you doing all the way out here Miss all-sunday?!" I chocked back a laugh hearing it a second time, miss all Sunday what sort of code name is that. I held in my laughter when she looked at me. I tilted my head as Vivi was shouting at her, I stayed next to her casually sipping some coffee. What was the point in doing anything anyways? she wasn't here to fight.

Just then everyone pulled out their weapons... well who ever had one, I just sipped more of my coffee, I saw Miss all sunday sigh before throwing Sanji and Usopp over the railing "would you please not point such dangerous weapons at me?" the weapons in Zoro and Nami's hand was knocked to the follow as well, though I took one eye off my coffee and it was in her hand...

"Devil fruit?!" they all cried out I stared at my empty hand and pouted before looking at her.

"Oi Nico Robin if you wanted some I would of made you some." I spoke to her without the others hearing she looked at me with a blank expression, like telling me to call her by her code name. Just then a gust of wind picked up and Luffy's hat flew into her one of open hand.

Luffy flipped at her shouting that he would fight he for his hat, I snickered and swiped my coffee back off her. "Your Log pose is pointing to a place called little garden, I doubt that you will make it to Alabasta" Ah the land of dinosaurs and giants that will be fun.

"As if we'd just roll over and die Now give back my hat!" Luffy yelled at her, forgetting that I was right next to her, meaning I could easily get his hat back for him.

She flicked Luffy's hat back on his head and tossed Vivi an eternal pose "It wouldn't work darling, my captain is too stubborn to follow your rules, plus they have me I can give them all the information they need" she looked at me as she was doubting me that was until Luffy crushed the pose, and I smirked at her with a I told you so smile.

"Don't you dare think that you can choose the path of our journey" I smiled and wooped at our captain pumping my fist up at him and jumping down from where I was standing.

"Luffy's right, Miss Sunday, no one can tell us were to go but the wind and our log pose, Little garden might be a challenge but we are all up for that" I grinned at her before tossing her something. She caught it in one hand looking at it, it was a bracelet I made it from several jewels "A parting gift since I know we are going to see each other again and went we do I'm going to take that hat"

she giggled at me and nodded as I watched her sail away on that big turtle... hehe Miss Robin is more pretty in real life, I had a crush on her since I read the manga and I think it's coming back up...


	7. What's so Little about Little garden?

**What's so little about Little Garden...**

Neko-chan: Nothing much to say just that I hope to get more reviews that has a bit more information in them. since it would be helpful to see what you guys like to see.

**Serenity's pov**

I walked out of the cabin changed a bit of my outfit, I switched my hoodie and mask for a simple light weighted blue jacket, I also changed into my wolf hybrid, relaxing near the top of the stairs as I pulled out my Coffee plant, she hadn't seen any sunlight since I got her... she showed how unhappy she was by cutting me on the hand.

"Nii-san you were going to tell me more about Shichibukai and Crocodile, nee" I blinked at Luffy and nodded, looked like he remembered I sat down on the stairs as I watched the rest gather up.

"There isn't much to say about them, the Shichibukai are basically seven powerful pirates that have allied themselves with the world government, if I remember correctly the current ones are Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Gekko Moriah, Jinbe, Marshall D. Teach and of course Crocodile. Though unknown why they ally themselves with the government since they don't care nor have respect for it." I took a sip of my coffee, as I petted my coffee plant newly named Megami... cheesy but she likes it.

"Oi tell me about Crocodile!" Luffy yelled at me, I chuckled at him as I placed some rubies into her pot. I tapped my chin, thinking about the facts I know about him.

"Let's see what I know about him, the man is self-assured over confident in his abilities... though I'm not too sure that they are I know he has a hook but that's about it. He is also a sad bastard not even thinking twice on killing someone who annoys him. If you become his victim it's even worse... he rarely would kill them, instead he will let you suffer." I growled out and dismissed everyone, I was in no mood in talking anymore.

I felt Megami rubbing her leaves against me, I looked at her she saw glowing red and her blue branches has changed into red... maybe different gems make different flavours? The ones from before tasted quite... strange but it was amazing all together, I need more information on her.

"Megami... I need more information on you" she nudged me as I picked her up carrying her up near Vivi. As I continued to talk to my plant, as her branches glowed dimly and her beans seem to have glowed too.

I listened to Luffy asking if we going to get any snow, I shook my head Vivi had already lost Luffy. "Oi who wants some of my special drinks" they all jumped down as I floated one towards me, sighing at the freshness of the drink I do love coffee but a switch up is nice. As I Watched the other collect their drinks, Sanji was teaching Carue how to drink properly.

"Left them be, they will know what to do when the time comes." Nami handed her a drink as she comforted Vivi, I chuckled as I watched Carue couldn't take anymore of the drinks before added my own two cents in. As I placed my empty glass on the railing, Megami was at my feet went some vines came out and latched on to a pole. She must of sensed something.

"Nami's right on our ship we never have much worries, so just relax you never know when we get the chance too" Just then a huge dolphin, jumped over us causing a huge wave to hit us, I smirked as Nami commanded us to get moving the ship. "Shisa change!" I nodded and jumped from the top deck transforming, landing as a unicorn, shaking my mane I summoned up some magic using it to help all of us.

As we were set back on course I looked at our next island that we were going to land on. "Ah Little Garden, the place were nothing is little " I chuckled to myself and Vivi looked at me strangely as she heard me. I on the other hand wondered what my stats, I haven't checked on them for a while.

"Summon stats list paper" I spoke and watched the sheets appear in my hands I didn't really notice the ship sailed into the river of the island and everyone was wondering what did they mean by little. Shrugging I looked down at my stats, I found that some could be increased if I use them more often.

**Stats**

**Level 14**

**Health: 250**

**Strength: 330**

**Speed: 320**

**Magic level: 200**

**Control: 150**

**Charisma: 225**

**Creativity: 315**

**Defense: 154**

**Intelligence: 200**

**Stealth: 225**

**Luck: unknown**

I blinked they have gone up quite a bit, but it seems like my control hasn't at all... I hope this wouldn't effect anything. I burned up the paper and turned to Vivi as she started to talk.

"We have to be careful, especially what Miss All-Sunday said" I purred lightly the thought of Robin made me grin in delight, I listened to everyone complain and talk about the island. Before hearing that loud screeching noise, and a dinosaur came swooping down towards Sanji's head causing me to chuckle. Then the volcano erupted and Usopp said it sounded like one.

A large tiger came from the jungle, only to faint from blood loss, right in front of us scaring the hell out of Nami and Usopp. I snickered and casted a blood clotting spell on the poor kitty.

"Hehe that's an Archaeoptryx and that was a volcano Usopp Little Garden has many volcanoes here. Nothing is normal in this place." the rest looked at me in shock in how calm I could be drinking my coffee before Nami shouted at me.

"Shisa! You know about this place and you didn't tell us" I looked at her and chuckled as she made a grab for me, I quickly moved to the side and refilled my coffee.

"That's because you didn't ask" I took another sip as I felt we docked in place, with that Nami grabbed my collar and demanded to know everything I knew about this place. "Why's what is there to tell? As you can see this island is mostly dense jungle, the climate perfect for dinosaurs since of the humid heat. Several active volcanoes and it's not ideal for us to stay too long since the climate become unbearable after a while." I waved my hand lazily at her as she shook me.

"I don't believe you!" I waved her off if she didn't oh well. She will find out soon enough, I didn't even mention about the two giants. I jumped down and looked at jungle I wanted to go out and play!

"Sanji Bento!" Luffy shouted he was as excited as me to go out, as Vivi said she was going to join her only the sane people in our crew were shocked, I chuckled. I looked at the two adventurers, Nami questioned Vivi how she would protect herself. Vivi then said Carue would protect her, shocking the duck speechless.

"I will join you guys too, I wanna play! And Vivi is right if she stays here and mop its not helping anyone." I jumped off the ship and started to look at the different plants, drawing them and waited for the two to get ready.

In the middle of sketching a snake, I heard them land next to me scaring the snake away. Huffing I looked at the duo and saw them... well Luffy ready. I smiled at them and they started to zoom into the jungle with my trailing them.

We been jogging along when Luffy spotted something that interested him in a pond. he picked up an ammonite from there showing it to us, it really didn't look happy as he dropped it as we heard big booming noises running towards it we found a dinosaur.

"Oh would you look at that, it's an Apatosaurus" I grinned as I watch latch on to it and started to climb the dinosaur. Vivi shouted at him wanting him to get down from the dinosaur.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" Vivi looked at me, I placed my hands over my head and chuckled. Staring up at my captain he was telling us to come join him and it was a great view from where he was.

"Nah Boss knows what's he's doing" I laughed and grinned at the princess and waved her off, Luffy will be fine like always. I saw him look at the skulls, that 'were' mountains he tried to make the dinosaur turn towards them, only ending up hurting it. The dinosaur started to call out to it's herd turned out to be a child.

"Hey Vivi Nii-san you got to try this it's so fun" I watched as he dodged the attacks from the long necks, Vivi next to me gapped at the boy as he slid down the dinosaur. It looked fun.

I smirked and joined in with the fun, my wings sprung out and I shot up flying around dodging the bites and headbutts. I laughed about as I kept flying till Luffy was eaten. I then steadied myself and saw the one that was eaten get it's head cut off and Luffy landing in the giant's hand.

"Haha Luffy you had a nice trip?" I laughed at Luffy as I floated down next to him, looking up at the giant that held and saved Luffy from being dino food.

"Yo mister!" I waved to him as he laughed out loudly. His laugh is funny and infectious I just had to join in with his laughter.

"I been watching you two playing with those long necks what lively humans!" he laughed, Luffy started to introduce us and pointed out Carue and Vivi. He started to take us to his place, as Dorry and Luffy traded lunches I started to munch on some of the meat, that was given to us.

I didn't really listen to them as I munched on the dino meat.. it was tasty. Just as I was about to take another bite, the volcano exploded both giants 100th fight started I watched them as crashed creating shockwaves of power.

"Hahaha Vivi this is not hate this is their way in showing their friendship, the more they fight the stronger their friendship lasts!" I told her when she thought they were fighting for hate.

We watched at they clashed with each other and it was amazing, blow after blow they never feared anything that the other one threw at them. "73,466 draws" I heard them speak out before laughing to each other. Soon we were talking over some rum that was till it exploded, I cursed myself how could I forget. That's when I felt a pulse go through my body and I quickly ran for the jungle... it couldn't be that time could it?

I growled my gold eye started glowing, lightning consumed me and I felt my body change and engulfed by black and red lightning, I had scales and fur on me, my tail grew longer and bulker and I felt myself rapidily growing in size and roared. The roar I knew! It was stygian Zinogre the wolf Wyvern.

I just finished transforming Luffy was trapped under the mountain badly beaten up along with Carue and Usopp. The first one to notice me was Usopp, he yelled at me "Monster! He is here to eat us!" I grunted out and let a low grumble, before looking at them.

"it's just me, so don't worry about it, it is just that time of week again" I growled out, hoping I could change into a smaller size, since I was around the same size at the ship.

I freed them as they got all raved up in beating up them agents, we charged through the jungle destroying what every came into our path. I was leading them as since I could smell them the best.

As the three idiots charged pass the enemies, I dug my claws right in front of them and howled. "It's a monster!" they all shouted at me as I swiped down at them destroying the land they once stood on, I continued to charged blinding at them. That got my friends and they are going to pay.

I left Luffy to deal with the candle man as I howled charging up my lightning, when I felt something explode against my leg, looking over it was Mr 5 I roared. They didn't do much to me at all, so I charged forward letting out a thunder ball both he and his partner dodged.

"Shisa! Attack them later help us!" Nami's voice snapped me out, as I ran forward straight for the damn candle pole, only to be stopped by Mr 3, he placed wax all over my paws. I howled and thrashed against it, but it stuck me to the ground the more I moved the red haze clouded my vision... oh no rage mode...

* * *

**3rd pov**

"Shisa? How do you know it's her." Vivi questioned Nami, curious never have she seen this type of creature before and now Nami was claiming it was Ken?

"I know since she drew a picture of this before, I asked her what it was and she simply told me it was a form... one that she hope not to turn into." Nami said, before she could say anymore her dear Shisa let out a inhuman roar, the red-black lightning shoot every where as she threw her head up to roar.

"Shisa!" Nami shouted at her, but her shouts were useless the creature in front of them was no longer the girl they knew. She was a monster the only instinct was to destroy and kill. Serenity roared again charging and then released it, destroying the wax on her paws once broken she attacked the man who did it.

He was in mid flight when she pounced and slammed Mr 3 off into the jungle. Without a second to lose she scanned for her next victim and it was Miss valentine, the said target gave a yelp.

Serenity stopped, she was trying to control herself fighting the animal side of herself. '**Why stop me? They are just pests... things to be eaten!**' a demonic voice shouted at her, she countered back.

She over powered the haze, just in time to see them chase Usopp and Carue. She gave chase after them, roaring making them all run faster. "Hold still you snacks" she roared at Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, as they ran pass Luffy.

"Why would we stop?!" they yelled back at her, as they ran back into the jungle as they tried lost her, and succeeded their smell was covered by that damn wax, the poor wolf wvyern couldn't tell which way to go.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I was lost I couldn't tell how to get back, nor where those brats had gone. I quickly ran in one direction, destroying trees in my wake. "Where could they be!" I let out an angered filled roar, my direction skill was not as bad as Zoro's.

That was when I smelt it fire! I ran towards the smell and saw the pillar on fire with both Vivi and Nami out safely. I quickly ran towards them curling my body around the two, hiding their body my red eyes gleamed as the fire increased.

"I'm sorry I could have controlled myself better." I nuzzled them both, Vivi flinched but Nami leaned against me scratching my chin, telling me it was alright... but it wasn't I didn't have enough control I failed my friends.

"Sorry I have to go for a bit I be back soon" I grunted at them and disappeared into the jungle not listening to Nami's calls. Damn it damn it damn it! How can I be careless! I growled at I ripped another tree out.

A low growl came into the newly clearing I made, I turned around and spotted it a spinosaurus. "Looks like I can take my anger out on something after all" it looked at me taking me up on the challenge, it may be one of the biggest carnivores but I am a dragon.

I made the first move roaring at it, as it charged at me dodging to the right I rammed by body into it. The lizard roared at me and was slightly nudged from my shove, it growled at me biting down on my neck. The bite did nothing to me as I roared letting out my lightning, shocking it in the mouth making it quickly back away from me. Its mouth was burned badly from my attack but I didn't stop.

I roared and pounced onto it biting down hard on its neck. The lizard trashed against me, but I dug in my claws and bit harder. Till I heard a snap, the body when limp and collapsed on the floor, I pulled myself off it and looked at it licking my lips.

"Time to drag you back to the ship" I bit down on the neck again and dragged the corpse through the jungle till I found the ship. It wasn't too hard since you could hear Sanji and Zoro argue from miles away.

"You both lose I have the biggest one" my lizard was the biggest one it was double their size. They both gapped at me, before shouting at me as I let go of my prey.

"You weren't part of this!" they yelled at me I shrugged and ripped out a piece to eat, I need to become smaller. I didn't notice but the more I ate the more magic I pumped through myself, shrinking myself down to size.

"Oi Shisa get in the ship." I blinked, as I licked my lips before jumping on the ship. It rocked from my weight as I landed. Steadying myself, I breathed out Merry could take my weight. "Shisa you gotten smaller that is good since you wouldn't of fit on the ship"

I nodded and nuzzled her stomach, it seemed like my head was as big as her torso. Judging by that I was about 7 foot since I could easily rest my head on the top railing when sitting down.

I followed Nami around when she turned to me "Are you ok Ken?" I blinked at her, she called me by my normal name... she must be worried about me, I grunted at her and nuzzled her.

"Do not worry about it I am fine... just worry about yourself" I whispered the last part as I got ready to leave. The giant goldfish ate us, Nami and Vivi gripped tightly on me when I felt it. A powerful Haki it was so strong my fur stood on its ends, so this is Haki... I hope to get it soon.

* * *

**Omake**

**Gift giving day (Nakamaship)**

yes the last gift has been made! I quickly counted the gifts I made for everyone. There were 7 gifts they were small, but I made them myself it took a couple of endless nights but I made them. I wiped the sweat from my head just to here a shout.

"Shisa, Shisa where are you" I popped my head from my hiding spot, which was my bag... I wanted to try it out to see if I could go into my bad and I could! I quickly jumped over to her and hugged her grinning.

"Happy gift day Nami!" I pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to her, watching her surprised face and open it. When she did it was a hoodie, a cream coloured one with butterflies all over it. "I made it for you I enchanted it with both a warming and cooling charm" she looked at me with a fond smile before I walked off.

I walked into the kitchen and found Sanji as always cooking away at something. "Hey Sanji Happy gift day!" he looked at me in confusion as I handed him a book, it was my recipe book I was born from a family of cooks. So to keep their memories I wrote them all down into this book, I also wrote down many others that I knew of. "In this book, there is all the recipes I know from back home I thought you might like to know how to make them" I saw him flick through a couple before humming at some.

Next person I found was Vivi and right next to her was Carue, I bounced next to them "Vivi Carue happy gift day!" I handed them both their gifts, they seem shocked by this but took it either way. I gave Vivi a new hair tie I made this one with some sapphires and I gave Carue a new barrel, I disappeared before they could thank me.

"Zoro, Usopp Luffy Happy gift day!" I handed them each their gift, Zoro a new sword cleaning kit, Usopp new material to use and Luffy several new toys from my world. I disappeared on them as well. I sat down in crow's nest looking out to the sun.

looking at the sunset I remembered how I came up with the day... a friend of mine was upset back in my past life, she was sad so I wanted to make her feel better. So I brought her favourite sweet and wrapped it up before giving it to her. The surprised look on her face, she looked so happy... I looked up and toasted to my friend. "Happy gift giving day Lily"


	8. Nami is Sick! Get to Drum island!

**Nami is sick and Drum island!**

* * *

**Neko-chan: **the omake if anyone is worrying is real as in I do gift giving day, but it's really any day went my friends are sad. Also thanks to the guest Black Kat I guess... I do know the story line and I watch the show when I write, but takes for the reminder. Oh and please answer my poll!

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I was sitting down on the deck, I have been shrinking myself down but it never felt right. I did try growing to my real size... took me several miles of swimming to get back. I was however was about to make my thunderbugs disappear from my back I still had their power. But now someone could sit on my back and not worry about them or my lightning.

So right now I was growling at Luffy that was climbing all over me, like a new toy it was alright at first but now it was just annoying... "Nee Nii-san take me on a ride again!" He slide down from my tail, and climbed up on me again I couldn't even shock him.

About the third time, he climbed me and pulled my fur I had enough and bucked him off. He pulled some fur off but as he landed, I tripped him between my right claw. He started to struggle and I lightly bit his head.

"Damn it captain you have been pissing me off since I changed forms, do I have to bite harder or will you stop bothering me." he slapped my muzzle saying sorry repeatedly, I let go of the idiot and went over to Nami sat down next to her, my massive body curling around the mast. She stroke my head... her hand felt like it was burning.

I whined slightly at her as I bumped my nose against her, and watch Usopp and Luffy dancing on the edge of the boat. I chuckled as they nearly fell down into the sea, I flicked my tail and caught both of them before they fell.

"Vivi can you keep an eye on this for a while" I blinked and looked down, she was handing the pose to her. I blinked licking my paw, when I felt Luffy hug my tail... I could even be bothered with him anymore and just swung my tail.

"I must stay alive till I get back home" the mood was tense, till Sanji broke it, he came out with two plates of cakes. Giving one to the girls and one to me, sniffing at them I bit into one the flavour exploded in my mouth as I purred happily eating the others.

I did try feeding some to Megami but she didn't take to it, so I just placed more rubies in her pot. I looked at Nami she looked more tried then before, so I curled tightly around her she seem to know that I sensed it and patted my muzzle to tell me that she was fine. I closed my eyes.

I was woken up just in time to see Nami falling down, I quickly changed my size to the size of my unicorn and went underneath her, catching her before she hit the deck. I could feel her heat coming off her. Vivi touched her head and called out everyone as everyone gathered around her.

"Let's get her inside" Vivi told me and I nodded carrying her to the women's quarters, every time Sanji tried to take her off me I growled at him. The one time I allowed her to be taken from me was when she was placed on the bed. I rested my head against her bed whining at her.

"Is there anyone on the ship who had even the slightest medical knowledge?" Vivi question us, Usopp and Luffy pointed at the fallen girl and then to me. Vivi looked at me with some hope, I in turned sighed.

"My knowledge in that area is limited, I know basic first aid what to eat or drink when you have a cold or the flu. Simple diseases that you can find on land I know how to cure and sewing up wounds but this is far be on my knowledge." I hung my head, and even if I did know a cure where would I get the medicine for it? We are out in the sea.

"Eh? Nii-san what about those strange green and blue bottles that you drink, they see to heal you, you think meat would help her?" Luffy asked me... so he has seen my drink and make them.

"they are classed as medicine, but the green one heals injuries only it will do nothing for her fever, and my blue one only heals poisons they both will be useless in helping her recover. I will see if I can remember an island that is called that can help us" I grumbled to him.

I didn't listen to Sanji saying he fed the girls the best food and give the crap to the boys. I listened to them asking Vivi if we would make it to her home in time, she didn't think so. When Luffy asked was being sick really that bad.

"I dunno, I haven't been sick before" the two boys replied, Luffy looked at me, I sighed I knew sickness like the back of my hand back in my past life I always gotten sick...

"Yes it is Luffy, it depends on the illness as well. Some can cause you to feel pain, not move from bed and becoming sick all the time, other times it could mean worse a fever like Nami's... if it rises any higher she could die anything higher then 42 means that she could die" I said making them panic.

As Vivi tried to calm the group down, saying we will go find a doctor as soon as we can. Nami told Vivi to look at the newspaper in her desk. I stayed by Nami when she suddenly got out of bed, I tried nudging her back to bed but she didn't listen to me.

As soon as she got to out of the woman's chambers I tucked my head under her and made her sit on my back, taking her outside. "Thanks Shisa" I let out a disappointing huff as she stroked my fur.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much Nami" I whispered to her as she panted heavily against my neck, I carried her outside to where Zoro was, when they started to argue about the way we were going. She nudged me towards the sea, I could smell it the dampness in the wind and the birds were flying closer to us... something big was coming. "Call everyone out now" she told Zoro and he did what she said.

Zoro gave out orders to everyone as I turned around when Luffy sat on my head and felt Nami's forehead, burning his hand. Everyone was putting out their concerns for her as she shouted at them that she was fine, I felt her breath heavily again and lean her hands against my fur. I growled they were putting more stress on her when she didn't need it.

I let out a sharp bark, "Do as Nami says! I sense it in the wind too! The air is getting damper as we speak, turn the ship now!" I barked out orders my eyes glowed red, as the crew jumped into action, Nami panted against me questioning what was going to hit us...

I looked up at her as she gripped onto my fur, "Rest Nami please" I whispered to her as she continued to keep checking the pose. Just then Vivi came out, I looked at her she had a determined face on and talked to all our crew.

"I need this ship to go to Alabasta at it's maximum speed" everyone was blank, I had nothing to say to her, Nami insured her that is what we are doing. While the others gave Vivi a blanked look, I looked at Nami concerned for her.

"This means we need to find an island with a doctor to cure Nami-san as fast as possible. That is the fastest way to get to Alabasta" I grunted, it was the fastest way, as everyone praised Vivi, Nami nudged me to go towards her. Getting close I could hear Nami saying sorry to her, just then Nami fainted on my back, I forced my spiked to close around her to make sure she doesn't fall.

"What the hell is that?!" I turned to look at what Luffy was pointing at, it was a cyclone thunder and lightning was heard within it, my body shook, I was weak against lightning in this form.

"I haven't seen a navigator like this before" Vivi said as she placed a hand against me, I grunted in respond no one can be like Nami. As we sailed away, I took Nami back inside she was suffering badly, as Vivi took her from my back she placed a wet towel on her head hoping to cool her down.

I sat down at the head of her bed, watching the bird and idiot pace around her room. I growled at them, if they weren't helping then they should just get out. I closed my eyes racketing through my brain in the knowledge that I knew of one piece, didn't I pay attention to chapters or episodes like these.

The ship suddenly started to rock, as Sanji caught Nami's bed I curled myself around Vivi and Carue keeping them still. "The rocking will be over soon" I grunted as I heard in gears turned from outside and then heard loud laughter.

"This is my Giant Diving ambush ship the Bliking!" that voice... that annoying horrible voice, I know it from some where... what was his name Warle? Walrus? No what was it?

"That voice I know it from somewhere" I growled as I walked back to Nami's bed, I looked up when I heard a loud crack, and then gunshots. Vivi ordered me and the duck to stay as she ran up to the deck. When all the noise stopped, I lied my head down again trying to think. I watched as everyone got back in and I looked at them.

"What was all that about?" I questioned them, they shrugged at me before Vivi answered me.

"A man called Wapol came on the ship and tried to attack us, though he looked familiar to me" my head snapped up that was the name! I quickly looked at Luffy and got to my feet.

"We need to go to Drum island! That will be the fastest way to get Nami to a doctor I don't know how to get to there but keep heading the way we are going that is the best way." I looked at them, as they looked back at me with some hope.

"You sure Ken-san?" I looked at Vivi and nodded, I was sure of it, we were entering the Drum island arc. But this time I will not let Luffy suffer too much, I be there to take them even if it will kill me.

Night fell, everyone took turns in looking after Nami we call cramped into the small room as I curled my tail around Vivi keeping her warm. Sanji was outside doing the watch as I refused to leave Nami's side, Nami hung on to my fur everytime I moved anyway I had no way of leaving.

I had my head on top of my paws when I heard her bed rustle, I lifted my head and looked at her. "Get some rest Nami, you be cured soon" I nuzzled her and summoned up a cold glass of water, I watched her slowly drink it then going back to sleep. I rested my head again singing a soothing lullaby hoping it would help her sleep. I sang it in English... a dead language in One piece (if you want to know they lullaby I was listening it's called Lullaby for a princess).

* * *

It was the next morning everyone had on the move, Luffy he sat on a pulling faces at Nami. I just huffed and used my magic to keep changing the towel on her head, that was when I heard Zoro come down, wondering what Luffy was up to. When he turned around to face Luffy he was scared as hell I looked up and saw that Luffy looked like a crazy clown... I shuddered I hate clowns...

We heard that land was spotted, and Luffy was getting too excited, Zoro told him to go outside since we have it all handled. "Oi Ken, exactly how much do you know what you aren't telling us" I looked at Zoro and back at the resting Nami and sighed.

"More then you think and should know... if I told you it would effect us very badly" I sighed as I rested my head and made him go up. I hovered over Nami and nuzzled her, she stroked my nose on instinct "Nami hang in there, I will get you better even if I could get myself killed" I promised her as I heard two gunshots go off as my body tensed.

A few moments later Vivi came down, her arm had a graze on it I whines and opened my bag that hung around my neck,pulling out a potion. "Put a bit of this on your cut Vivi" she looked at me as she finished placing the hoodie I made for Nami on her. I sighed and took matters in my own hands, I tipped a bit into my mouth and licked her wound healing it up and placed Nami on my back.

We followed the villagers, some were worried about me as I came out growing myself larger making myself larger then one of those wooly Hippos that lives here. I focused on walking keeping Nami on my back and Vivi holding her, as I was a Hiking bear pass we all bowed but Usopp who played dead. I didn't have time for his games and picked him up using my tail.

We continued for a while till Dalton looked back at me. "That is a strange creature you have on your crew, it looks liked half wolf and something else will it attack?" I growled out, I am no it.

"I won't attack, so stop calling me a it, I'm a she" I told him, only 4 more days till I can be a hybrid again... we entered the village and I continued to carry them towards Dalton's home. I sat outside waiting for them, Luffy and Usopp were playing in the snow again, building some things near the window.

Sanji told me to smash the snowman down so I did, they needed to see the mountain that we were going to climb. I shooed the two trouble makers into the house as I looked on to the mountain, spotting the castle that was there.

I waited till Luffy called me from the now open window "You will carry Nami won't you Nii-san" I grunted at him, like he needed to even ask. I nodded at him as she looked at me, I gave out another steamy snort as they exited the house. I kneel down as they placed Nami on my back, focusing I made my spikes curve into a protective cage around her.

"Who else is coming? I can't go at full speed, the speed that I go in would cause more damage to Nami so I be following behind" I questioned the group, Sanji said he was going but the other two were staying. I nodded at them when Dalton told us about them the rabbits.

We didn't have time to care about rabbits so we ran for it. "Ken-chan, make sure that she doesn't fall off understand" I grunted and summoned up some magic ropes to keep her tied on me. The farther we got the colder it was and the wind was picking up, I could tell the closer we get deeper the blizzard we go into... I was lucky I was not weak against ice.

"How can you run bare legged it just hurts looking at it" I looked at Luffy, he indeed was still wearing his shorts, he will get frostbite soon. We continued to run when that damn rabbit tried to attack us. I listened to Sanji talk about snow women when I butted in.

"You know yuki-onna's are better right?" they both looked at me in confusion before dodging again. I guess the legend doesn't exist here. "Yuki-onna's are as known as snow woman they live on snowy mountains, they are tall beautiful women with black hair and blue eyes some say they dress in white kimonos while others say they are nude legends has it they are looking for they ones their love one" we stopped when a herd of Lapahns.

I let out a low growl, when Sanji spoke out "Ken do not attack or get hit it will effect Nami" I nodded as one of them jumped at us, we dodged. I kept running but when one popped in front of me, I let out a thunder ball at it, shocking it.

"I can fire thunder balls at them but I don't know how many I have since I can't charge" they nodded at me as Luffy lead me to a cliff jumping up I huffed and looked down. They seem to stay still, but then Luffy had to truant them causing them to chase after us. I growled in anger and looked at the brat, before picking up some speed hoping to get some distance.

"Why did you do that you damn brat!" I growled at him as I let out another thunder ball, the more I let out the weaker I felt... I forgot Zingore's need their lightning to survive. I have to be careful in letting out any, they seem to stop following us.

That was when we spotted them above us, and started to stomp, my eyes widened as Sanji seem to notice what they were doing too. "Quick we need to run!" Luffy didn't understand why we needed to run, I quickly turned and ran down the mountain as the other followed. "Over there that Cliff" I nodded and jumped onto it only to be swiped by the avalanche.

I growled and jumped on a tree looking for Luffy I found him "Luffy grab Sanji and hop on!" we were then followed by the rabbits, I let out several thunder balls knocking them when Sanji pushed me and Luffy off I quickly landed on the cliff holding Luffy by the scuff of the neck.

Luffy tried to grab Sanji but only got his mitten, he tried to make me let go but I didn't "Luffy cool your head! Wait and we will grab him Sanji is tough you know that!" I stood sideways blocking all the snow coming down, it was pushing me but I dug my claws hard in.

the avalanche stopped, and we went looking for Sanji we found him out cold and injured Luffy insisted that he would carry him. I could tell Luffy had started to get serious frost bite, I told him to rest on my back but he didn't listen and took off his coat placing it on Sanji.

I had to respect my captains wishes, so I allowed him. That was when we came a cross a child Lapahn, trying to dig out its parent when it looked at us trying to protect it. I watched as Luffy pulled it out and continued to lead me to the mountains, I didn't have the heart to just pick him up and run there... I couldn't interfere with the Will of the D.

We were close to the mountain base when we heard shouting, looking back it was Wapol. He ordered his men to attack, I had no choice and picked up Luffy by the scuff dodging and letting off small charges of lightning to protect us.

As I jumped up since the weird jester one attacked with some arrows, I fell into their trap and they were ready to hit me till Luffy shouted "Stop!" that was when two Lapahns hit the two away from us. I looked back, and stared... it was the one we rescued, he must be returning the favour. I bowed my head before running off.

Luffy was walking in front of me the snow was getting much deeper it was up to his knees making it hard from him to walk, but we made it to the mountain. Luffy started to climb not listening to me I followed him up my claws were designed to climb unlike his limbs.

It seemed like hours, that we climbed, Luffy just chancing the word doctor his body was completely ran from frostbite, feet and hands covered in blood. I told him begged him that I could take us up but he didn't listen to me. That was till he slipped, I growled and swung my tail under him and wrapped it tightly around him. Holding him in place.

"Captain leave the rest to me please" I pumped magic into my legs and shot up, it seem to have taken a bit out of me but nothing much I couldn't handle. I landed on the edge Luffy finally knocked out when I saw him Chopper... I looked up at him and bowed my head. "Please help my friends" he looked at me and nodded taking me in to see the doctor.

"Interesting creature you brought patients can you pay?" I nodded at her and threw a bag full of gems. She nodded at me and lead me in making place them down in different beds. When she looked at me.

"I don't care for my injuries take care of my nakama" I grunted at them as I felt the wounds I transferred on to me. It was the least I could do, I learnt a new spell which did this. I transferred 3 cracked ribs, a broken leg and from Luffy I transferred some of rips he got.

"You didn't get these injuries you somehow transferred them to your body and even some of that girl's disease " I panted as my left back leg couldn't hold on anymore it collapsed, and I hit the floor causing the floor to crack... that last jump must of caused it to completely break I started to black out, the last thing I could see was Nami getting treated...

* * *

**Omake **

**Don't ever mess with her Coffee**

The day was normal on Merry, everyone was relaxing since they have just experienced their first time in the grand line. Luffy and Usopp were playing tag, Zoro was busy taking a nap, Sanji cooking and Nami checking the Log. The two hitch hackers sitting out on the deck, Serenity was out on the deck grinding some coffee, everyone on the boat knew how she was with coffee rarely seen without some if she is on the boat.

As she placed some grounded coffee into a bottle, footsteps zoomed passed her she quickly gripped the bottle as her idiot captain ran pass her almost knocking her treasure down. Once it was save she sealed the bottle up in an air tight lid, the coffee was for tomorrow so she moved on to her last bit of crystal beans that she brought.

She had asked the old lady and she told her that this coffee bean came from the sky island though the beans only grow once every 5 years. So Serenity was making this the last day she could drink this, so just had enough for one pot.

The only people she allowed to even try her coffee was Nami and Sanji, she was not letting Luffy near any caffeine and the other two don't like coffee. But since this was her last bit she wouldn't let anyone have any.

"Add crushed ruby to the sugar and mix till it's red, then add to the water and boil." she told herself as she did it, she found that grinding gems add many different flavours she liked Ruby the best so far. She watched as the water boiled into a red colour.

"Next add two teaspoons of the coffee in and stir three times clockwise and half anticlockwise repeat for 30 seconds" Serenity shouted like a scientist with her coffee nothing could snap her out of it, till she finished making the coffee.

"Add the rest of the coffee to the french press and then the coffee, allow to infused for 5 minutes while stirring clockwise then press." she spoke to herself, just finished she filled her coffee pot and just as she was going to pour her first cup. Luffy crashed right into her, both the coffee pot and the cup fell on the floor shattering...

Serenity started at her coffee as it disappeared on her, she didn't even listen to what Luffy was saying. All she saw was red... she let out a loud echoing roar that frozen everyone in place, she slowly turned her head over to her targets and changed form towering herself over them.

"How. Dare. You!" both Usopp and Luffy was hugging each other for dear life, as they saw Serenity towering over them, she looked like a slickly shadow that took shape of a dog with red fiery eyes giant fangs and horns curling up. She let out another sickly roar as she slammed the two boys into the wall breaking it and sending them into the sea.

Serenity looked at her destroyed coffee and pot letting out a low long whine, throwing her head up in sorrow she let out a sadden howl. "My coffee..." blood tears when down her face, she laid down there in sorrow not talking to anyone for the rest of the day.

From that day no one had dared to mess with Serenity's coffee in fear of her wrath.


	9. Meeting Chopper and getting to Alabasta!

**Meeting Chopper and getting to Alabasta!**

**Neko-chan:** Thank you for the continuous reviews gamelover41592 and everyone else! And Guest, the hound I described about does sound like a houndoom but its not the dog is called Barguest, and the answer you Kat a poll is something you can place votes in they are on the profile at the top you need an account to place in a vote or you can just place it in your review so I can count them in.

* * *

**3rd pov**

Serenity had been sleeping for little to over a day, her health slowly climbing back to normal she was still in her Zinogre form little did she know she was stuck like that for few more days. The injuries she absorbed to herself had been mostly healed helped from the creature she was, but the Kestia was causing a bit of a problem her body over charged several times before it calmed down and battled the disease.

Her broken leg was also causing trouble having the bone almost shatter to nothing, from the magic infused jump. Nami woke up, sitting up she looked about the room was empty, as Serenity was sleeping in the hall way being she was a bit big for the room.

Nami looked at the Doctor and questioned her,"Where are my two friends that brought me up here are they alright?" Doctorine's eyebrow went up... maybe that creature wasn't part of them, since the girl didn't seem worried about it.

That was when Doctorine explained to her what she had and how was her friends. "You are very luck that you came here if you left it for a couple more days you would be dead, this is the five day disease. Your friends are fine they are sleeping in another room." Nami gasped but then she remembered she had this for 4 days what did the doctor mean by 2 more days.

Doctorine answered the question on her mind "Like I said you were lucky, since that creature outside there transferred one day worth of your disease of to it along with a few injuries from your friends. If it didn't you and your friends would be dead" Nami gasped and remembered that fade voice that was talking to her... it was Shisa. On one of those nights she felt a bit better it most of been since she was sick, Shisa had gave her more time to live.

Nami tried to get out of bed when the Doctor pinned her down, telling her that she had to stay still. "But how is she?! Shisa and I can't stay here for three days" the Doctor sighed and looked at her.

"The creature is fine, she had several broken ribs and a shattered leg her paws were bleeding and so was her head, she is outside there I can call her in if you want" Nami shook her head, Shisa deserved the rest she leaned back down and started to rest.

Chopper was with the boys, changing their bandages and when he looked over to Luffy he remembered what he said. When Serenity collapsed, Luffy took over he was stuttering from his frostbite but was still more concerned over his Nakama, just like that creature that brought them up.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I stirred from my sleep and looked up, and dragged myself into Nami's room... I felt like a floor zombie, it seems like Doctorine and Nami was talking till I dragged myself into the room, my snort getting smacked back the Doctor as she told me to stay still.

I huffed and just continued to Nami and rested my head on her bed, nuzzling her arm as she scratched my ear. The peace was destroyed when them two idiot came through trying to eat Chopper, they then back tracked and looked at me and Nami.

"Oh Nii-san Nami you are alright!" I nodded my head as Sanji questioned us again, that till they stopped Chopper and chased after him again. I sighed and laid my head back down as Nami questioned about how a reindeer can talk.

"I could ask the same question about the creature next to you I know she talked" I yawned at her as I nibbled at some of my bandages, I let Nami answer for me. She told the doctor I was a human but was could change shape, like Chopper but I could change into many things.

Everyone seem to have settled down, mainly since Chopper went off into hiding. I allowed myself to look at the different books along the wall, I couldn't read any of them they didn't look like any Japanese I seen before.

That was when I came across some books in English, they seemed to be quite old but still well used. I pulled out a few and read them, they were medical notes hand written and a few were story books... but one was about coffee more specific it was about the sea goddess!

I quickly turned to the doctor she was drinking some tea when I turned to her. "Doctor can I have this?" she looked at the book I was holding up and nodded. "sure for another bag of gems, can you read that language it's a dead language no one knows it anymore" I blinked at her and read out a sentence, she looked at me surprised.

"English is something from my home land. Something I will never forget" I looked at the book, when the peace was broke as Luffy and Sanji decided in wanting to eat Chopper again.

"If you want to eat my reindeer I will just have to eat you first!" with that they ran for it. I watched at Chopper and Nami was talking, I pulled out some dino meat and munched on it.

"Eh where did you get that from?!" Chopper shouted at me, I grunted and just continued to eat my food. After I finished I placed every in my bag, handing Chopper another bag of gems.

"Give this to the Doctor" for the rest of the day I when exploring.

* * *

**Three days later**

I haven't changed at all was yesterday was my last day, that was till I found out that had a few more days to go... I was sitting in Nami's room when I smelt something, as I walked to the gates and found that them damn trio got here, my leg fully healed just a bit tender. So I let myself grow to my full size and stood behind everyone.

I yawned this was really a weak fight, I didn't need to do anything but sit and watch. The damn fat ass turned into a strange house and shot at the flag. "Nii-san take me up will you?" I looked at Luffy as he had the flag, I nodded at him and lowered my body taking him up.

As soon as Luffy tied it on he shouted down at them. "You guys are a bunch of frauds, to become pirates without preparing to risk your lives. You will never understand the real meaning of this flag!" he yelled the last part loudly, as I curled myself around him.

As a cannonball was shoot at us I curled my body fully around it impacted straight on to my shoulder, I heard everyone shouting for us. As the smoked cleared I looked at the idiots as I uncurled myself showing that the flag was not damaged at all Luffy shouted "A person like you doesn't have a right to destroy this flag and laugh about it!"

his shout and my glare shocked them, as the Walrus was about to shout at us again. Sanji tried to stop him, but Doctorine kicked him in the back... I looked down and saw that they were calling Chopper a monster, I looked at Luffy as he grinned at me and nodded.

"Who says he doesn't have anyone!" he jumped on my back and I sprung up catapulting myself down, towards them. As I got near I swung my paw down and broke the ice, I quickly slammed my paw across and hit Wapol across the face making him fly off a bit. I felt Luffy jump off me as I grunted looking at him.

"You can handle the rest can't you Luffy...Chopper" I looked at them as I walked away, curling myself around the two non-fighters, and just watched as Chopper destroyed the fused idiots. I yawned and licked my paw, when I sensed something... looking to my side it seems like that fat bastard had went inside.

I quickly went in and saw that he was chasing after Nami, just as he was about to grab her I rammed my body against the bastard and stood over Nami growling loudly. As soon as Luffy got in Nami stared at the hoodie she leant to him, questioning him why it was all ripped up.

I whined it took me a long while to make that hoodie... Luffy paled he knew Nami loved her clothes especially ones I make her. "Luffy! Do you know that Shisa took a lot of time to make that just for me! It worth at least 30,000 beli!" Luffy was saying sorry but Nami sighed she was not expecting it to come back in perfect condition... next time I'm making one Luffy proof.

"I will just make it a bit extra to the three times return, 100,000 beli that what you own me... and some of your meat to Shisa" Luffy's mouth gapped before saying she was planning this all this time. I curled my body around Nami to stop her from being cold, when Wapol said he was going to enter his armoury...but he couldn't find the key and legged it.

I nudged Nami as she looked at me, I had the key in my mouth and handed it to her. She grinned at me and stroked my nose. That was then Sanji came crawling in. "Nami-sannn~ were you really worried about me? If I could be embraced by that gentle warmth!" I didn't let him finish as I slammed his head down into the snow.

"Good Shisa" she grinned at me as she scratched my chin, I hummed as my tail wagged. I looked up as I saw Wapol being blasted off, I grunted walked outside and saw that Luffy chasing Chopper.

"Hehe if he is a monster then what am I then?" I looked at all the villagers, they all yelped and backed away from me, I looked down at them grunting "Well? What am I then I am a human but not in this form." they all looked at me before hanging their heads in shame.

Dalton fell to his knees in pain, Doctorine looked at me. I grunted and nodded picking him up by his hood and walking in, as I did I was Nami and Sanji hiding. "You know she will find you" I spoke to them as I walked passed them placing Dalton into a room.

I sat down next to Nami's bed as Nami tried to talk her way out of staying here, as she showed the doctor the key. "How did you get that?" Nami jerked her thumb towards me as I licked my paw. Though the doctor still wouldn't let her go, I yawned before going outside.

Usopp got me playing in the snow till it was night time, I saw that the girls had dragged out a half dead Sanji. I poked him with a claw when he twitched, I laughed at him "Half dead cook you should of just listened to the doctor before getting into the fight."

I looked up when I heard shouting "Everyone! Get in we are going down the mountain" I looked at him and nodded and started to run down the rope with him following me, as we landed I continued to lead him to the boat.

I looked back at him as we ran, he must be thinking of that doctor. "Chopper look back..." I whispered to him as I heard the cannons go off, he turned stopped and turned. There in the sky was a beautiful sea of pink snow... the mountain just looking like a tree and the snow just like sakura petals.

"Chopper you made his dream come true" I nuzzled the crying deer as he cried into my fur. I looked into the sky and howl loudly Doctorine... thank you, I will take care of your son!

We all got on the boat, I carried Chopper on the way as soon as we got on we watched the pink snow fall and I let him down so he could see Drum island as we left. I curled my body around Carue he was frozen in the lake when we found him.

"He says some Zoro guy jumped into the lake and didn't come up so he went after him" Chopper translated, as Chopper explained that he could talk to animals the rest asked why did he join.

"extra food supply" I smacked Sanji's head growling at him as Chopper hid behind me, I watched as everyone celebrated our new nakama joined us. I closed my eyes and smirked before summoning a glass bottle and caught some snow into it, I casted several spells on it to keep the snow cold and floating forever.

"You are truly hero doctor" I jumped in joining with my friends, partying with them.

Next morning I woke up to shouting, Luffy was caught by a bird as I stood next to Nami I looked up "Mmm this scene looks familiar" she looked at me in confusion as I explained to her this wasn't the first time Luffy was captured by a bird. As the ship rocked I dug my claws into the wood, when Nami told us that we were going to land soon.

I scratched my chin as the other listened to what Vivi was saying. I knew what she was talking about. "that system is easy enough to follow along with 2000 people to deal with" I looked at Vivi and nodded walking off, that was when Chopper followed me I looked down at him wondering what he wanted.

"Erm I was wondering how can you talk? Did you eat a devil fruit as well?" I chuckled and sat down, pulling out Megami and feed her some gems, before looking at him.

"No I am a beast girl or an animal girl, I can change into different types of animals three to say a raven, unicorn and any canine species, right now I like this form." I rested my head as the others called him to go fishing.

I watched as Luffy 'try' and lie his way out on eating all the food, when I came up to Luffy looking at his face as I chewed on some dried meat "What is that around your face then Luffy" I questioned him as he yelped out that it was leftovers, I chuckled and nodded to Sanji as he kicked Luffy into the wall.

As Luffy and Usopp were punished in fishing up some food I hung my own rod off next to where Luffy was sitting chewing on a new piece. "Aww I'm so hungry Ni-san give me some" I grunted at him, snapping the smallest piece off before swallowing the rest, some means all to him.

As Vivi walked passed us she wondered if we were getting any fish till she saw what the duo was using as bait. When we entered a smoke, as we exited, a cross dresser was hanging on Carue.

I watched from a distance as he changed his face, when he stopped his ship "Mr 2 lets go" I sighed as everyone reacted from the name I couldn't of said anything if I wanted to I remember trying I was electrified last time I wanted to say a large important plot of the story. A sea cat popped up, the damn thing looked terrified by us can't blame it since Luffy does look crazy when he is hungry.

I sighed and looked at them, as Zoro explained the plan to us. I nodded and created some magic fabric, one that stretched or shrunk we me and Chopper changed. "Wait how is Ken-san going to get an x drawn on her she is covered with long fur, unless she can change her form" Vivi questioned me, I nodded and changed my form to my unicorn hybrid, mainly since if I changed into a canine I don't think I could take the heat at all.

"Will this do?" they nodded at me as I allowed my magic to tie my fabric. Chopper stared at me in wonder, I chuckled at him and petted his head.

I looked at name as she told us to be on our best behaviour, though Luffy already bolted off, not that I wasn't any better I ran off as well without them though not after Luffy but after some new coffee. "SHISA!"

I just got into the city and took in the smell when I gagged, the smell of perfume was overpowering thank god I wasn't a canine or I would of fainted from the smell. I started running about looking for different coffee asking people as they pointed me to the right areas.

After several bags of coffee and buying other stuff I walked into a clothes shop. "Hello customer! Did you come in here to buy something for your girlfriend" I turned around and saw several females... they all blushed at me, I tilted my head as one of my ears flicked. I remembered that Sanji brought the girls dance girl clothes.

"I need two cloaks" I quickly brought the items and walked out I then processed to ran to find the rest, I easily found them when Nami scolded me for running off I gave her some gems to keep her quiet as she left to shop, leaving me and a few others here. As I quickly drew out a new outfit.

My outfit consisted of a brown hooded cape, a tight but flexible armoured torso that hid my chest well, armoured pads for my shoulders, elbows and knees clawed gauntlets covered the black mesh bodysuit clung my skin showing my figure. Three enchanted rings were slipped on my horn one at the base, middle and close to the tip. Leather boots were on my feet and to complete the look I had red fabric wrapped around my mouth and nose.

"Ken-chan, you look beautiful!" Sanji spoke to me as he looked at my outfit dancing around me, I flexed my hand to test the strength of claw I quickly swiped it over the wall it dug deep gashes into the wall, leaving my claw undamaged. Humming I summoned two dual swords called Spectral Demolisher and grinned. "What can those swords do?" he questioned me as I grinned and looked at him.

"My swords go boom, Ah... I'm going back to the boat see you guys there" I waved to them as I headed my way back, mainly since I don't want to run. I went down deck to take a nap I really needed some sleep.

* * *

**Omake**

**only one bed?**

Serenity was sitting at the table with Vivi and newly healthy Nami, they were having a nice chat when the talk when back to Serenity. "Ken-san can I ask why do you have so many nicknames?" Serenity placed down her cup before looking at the two girls.

"I don't know Luffy calls me Nii-san, though I am not his brother and I am a girl, Ken is a nickname from Kenshi while Shisa is something Nami's sister thought of. Any other questions?" she asked them as she sipped the coffee.

"You mean we can ask you anything?" she nodded " Anything to reason" Nami thought of a moment and looked at her "How do you always seem to have gems?" she smiled and pulled out a stone before changing it into a emerald as gasped and pulled it from my hands. she chuckled as she checked it if it was real.

"Shisa! Can you make more of these?!" shel ooked at her and nodded at her, though she put she hand up at her, telling her that she couldn't make as many as she wanted.

It was soon night time and there was a problem in the women's quarters... there was only one bed and three girls. Two if you didn't include the shape changing girl. Vivi looked at the two girls there was no hammock, "How do you two sleep in here? There is no other bed or hammock" the two girls in question shrugged.

Serenity rarely slept in here since she was either on watch or was doing something. If she did sleep was in an animal form, that or she slept in bed with Nami. "Shisa and me normally sleep together" Nami bluntly told her. Serenity snickered at the look that Vivi had as she placed a hand on her own cheek, Nami was a cuddler in bed.

"If you want I can make a bed for you" Serenity looked at Vivi, Vivi in turned looked at her in confusion. Serenity grinned and pulled out her sketchbook, she bit down on her finger and started to draw, within a few minutes she was finished.

"Summon!" she spoke as she pumped some of her magic in, and a single bed puffed into the room she smiled at the awe face as she pushed the bed to one side. "there we go a new bed for you" she grinned at the girl, Vivi was about to ask where was she was about to sleep when Nami pulled Serenity down on to her bed.

"Shisa let's get some sleep" she grinned at the girl, Serenity shrugged as she pulled off her clothing to sleep, Nami didn't care as she wrapped her arms around the girl shocking Vivi. "Night Vivi have a good rest!" Serenity yawned and rested her head on Nami's head, as Nami rested her's on Serenity's chest.

"Night Nami sweet dreams" Serenity kissed her head as she snuggled in Nami slowly falling asleep. When Nami heard the steady breathing of the girl, she looked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams my Shisa" she whispered to the girl falling asleep.

* * *

Neko-chan: please do the poll and review thank you!


	10. meeting ace and the sand pirates

**Meeting Ace and the Sand pirates**

**Neko chan:** Hi everyone so I have thought of who I should end up with I do not mind a harem but Robin is one! a poll is up for you guys to vote for who should go into it.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I woke up with a startle the ship moving, standing up I walked out from the room I was in. "What's going on?" I spoke out sleepily as I saw everyone getting ready to set sail, Nami told me that we were leaving but Luffy wasn't here. I gave out another yawn and waved them off. "Luffy will be safe he always is" I said stretching out cracking a few bones when Luffy rocketed over to us crashing into Sanji and Chopper.

"Told you he would be fine" Walking over to him,I picked him up and set him down near the railing, I asked what was going on to the others why were we leaving. When Luffy shouted his brother's name. I listened to Luffy talk about his brother... Ace... the one that dies, I hope I can change that I know its big but I hope I can even if I lose my life.

"Just who can you beat?" My thoughts were snapped out as I saw Ace jump on board, making Luffy crash on the ground, I chuckled as I watched him fall face first into the floor. Luffy pulled himself up and told ask that we were his Nakama, Ace was being very polite it makes you wonder why none of it rubbed off on Luffy.

"I guess you want to talk about something with Luffy, come in and I will make some tea." Sanji spoke to him, but Ace just waved him off saying that he didn't have to worry about it. As if he was saying thanks he light his fag.

I looked up and saw many ships come out at I chuckled as Ace said he would handle it. "What can he do with a boat like that?" Usopp questioned as I chuckled boats like that are made just for devil fruit people. We watched him jump over the ships before destroying them all with one move.

I watched him climb back up on the ship and I chuckled "I am not surprised, fire fist Ace commander of the second diversion of Whitebeard's they have to be strong to be a commander." Ace looked at me wondering who I was.

"Ah Ace meet Nii-san! She was my first crew member I bet she could beat you!" Ace looked at me confusingly as I smacked Luffy in the head, great his brother thinks I'm a Okama. I sighed out loudly and looked at Ace as he laughed at me.

"My name is Serenity or Ken, female but Luffy doesn't think that I should be called Nee-san, I don't think I would be able to beat you strength wise, but your fire is useless to me since I would just eat it." Ace nodded at me still confused as Usopp, Luffy and Chopper was toasting that Ace had joined us. He tried to argue that he wasn't but Nami told him to forget it, they just love a good cheer.

After a while I called over to both Vivi and Nami, "Vivi, Nami you two best where these cloaks before we cross the desert, the sun will be harsh on your body if you keep wearing just that. Sorry I couldn't enchant them, haven't learnt it yet" they both thanked me and walked off to put them on as I entered the kitchen.

I sat down next to Ace as I floated a riceball up to me pulling my mask down and bit down on it, as I watched Usopp and Luffy play with their food. Of course their fun was stopped when they both got hit by Sanji, he ranted to them if they had nothing else to do they should clean the dishes. I chuckled as I watched them clean the dishes in the mop and dish rag water, making them even more dirty.

The ship was stopped as Vivi had a mission for Carue, I chuckled and quickly charmed his barrel filling it with a lot more water. That crazy bird will do anything for his princess. I used some of my magic to pull out a cup of coffee sipping it, sighing, no matter what weather it is coffee is the best drink.

As we were about to set sail again Sanji noticed the cloaks I made the girls wear, Vivi explained to him why she was wearing them as she handed Luffy some clothes. As we finally landed some of those of things popped up.

As Usopp jumped off to try and beat one up me and Luffy already hopped off facing our own I blinked at the one in front of me, as it tried to punch me I simply slammed my fist against its head.

"Oh it looks like we have two winners over there" I looked over at Luffy as he won his, I blinked at mine as it bowed to me it's eyes full of respect. By the time Vivi finished talking I had 5 of them as disciples while Luffy had a whole school of them. I chuckled at I petted each one of mine.

"John, Doro, Kishi, Erin, Jack and Sly" I tapped on each one saying their names, they seem to cheer at the names I gave them, as I gave them a bit of training but we had to go.

As the others told me and Luffy we had to left our dugongs here, two of mine whines and hugged my legs as so did the two of Luffy's did the same to him. "So cute... I feel as though I'm being really mean to them" I heard Nami and Vivi whisper, I kneel down to mine and hugged them.

"Listen here guys, master is going to help her friends I need you guys to stay here. As a Sensei I can not allow my students to be in danger... just be patient ok look after my friends if you don't see me with them." I rubbed each of their heads as they whined at me. Chopper lured Luffy's ones to stay by food, as we left all of them were waving good bye to us, I smiled at them and waved.

_**Level up! Level 15**_

**Choose new skill or upgrade.**

**Potion marker**-Able to make potions from monster hunter

**Monster roar** -Mimic roars from monster hunter

**Random**-?

I didn't even have to choose I easily picked potion maker, I wanted to make more monster hunter potions and buffs. I chuckled as the scolded Luffy on wanting to take the dugongs with him, I could easily left mine. As we walked we came to a dried up city cover with sand. The place looked like it was destroyed years ago, but I could tell it hasn't been that long, the scent of humans lingered here.

We followed Vivi through the once peaceful village explaining to us what has happened to this land, we suddenly stopped when a strong wind blew. Echoing through the building making it should like moans. When sand blew pass us, I saw the figure of Crocodile I hissed as I pulled my mask closer to my mouth.

I watched as Luffy punched a building down I knelt down with Ace to help dig the grave, with that we continued on walking. I kept looking back, shivering damn that Crocodile I thought before turning fully to walk with the others.

As we walked I listened to Luffy whine, as I chuckled as I watched the others complain about the heat. I enchanted my clothes with a cold enchantment, not to mention I made a cold drink as soon as I could drinking the cool liquid, my body now temporally immune to heat. Though I can't say the same for Chopper poor little guy.

I continued to walk next to Luffy as I floated some coffee next to me drinking it, the others didn't seem to notice. As Nami allowed Luffy to take one mouthful of water, I chuckled as his cheeks stretched to the fullest, causing Nami and Usopp to hit him in the head.

"Ma if you guys are thirsty have some coffee" I offered to them as I floated my cup towards me, they looked at it steam coming off it along with my pot, yelling at me.

"How can you still be drinking that stuff its boiling out here!?" they questioned me as I chuckled, glupping the last bit of my coffee I refilled the cup and looked at them straight in the eye, they saw no sweat coming off me at all, it looked like I was on a casual walk.

"It keeps me cool" I countered back at them with the most serious tone I could do, making them fall over in the sand. I snickered as I continued walking. It was night fall so we started to set up camp, as it got darker everyone crowded around the fire for warmth.

I chuckled and ate the meat that was given to me, looking over at Nami I saw her shivering frowning I walked over to her, I engulfed her with my body. She flinched before looking at me smiling snuggling into me.

As she fell asleep I placed her in the tent with Vivi before walking out, looking at the night sky gently playing the song Dear you. A night like this was impossible to get back home, city light was the stars but I do wonder... are they looking at the same sky as I am.

I walked over to Luffy as he held up a scorpion up, lucky by the tail, any where else he could have been stung. As he waved it in my face I growled at him and slapped it out of his hand, holding him up by the collar. "Luffy~ if you ever wave anything in my face again that could kill me. I. Will. Make. You. Go boom" he paled and nodded his head rapidly.

I dropped him when me and Chopper heard something coming, it was a sandstorm I quickly jumped down from the rock I was standing on and dived for the floor. We waited for the storm to pass, as it did most of the guys were buried in the sand. Soon we got ready and continued on our way.

As Luffy pestered Vivi in eating lunch he shouted. "Whoever wins at Janken carries all the baggage" I blinked at his failed logic as he said go we all put out our hands and Luffy put his hand in after making him win...

As he carried all our stuff panting in the back, though I refused to let him carry my bag Totoro stays with me. Usopp spotted the outcropping of the rocks making Luffy sped off. I sighed as we made our way to the rocks, when he sped back calling for Chopper saying he found some injured birds.

Vivi hurried us to get going she explained to us about the birds called evil heron, Sanji questioned Luffy what were we going to do about the food and mainly about water. Just as that happened those damn birds popped up again, taunting Luffy causing him to chase after them. I sighed and ran after the idiot.

"Oh Nii-san!" he shouted as he saw me chase after him, I growled at him and shifted into a large greyhound jumping on one of the birds taking it down, though it didn't have any of our stuff on it. It was satisfying enough so I bit down on its neck breaking it. When I looked back I saw Luffy freeing that camel, as I walked next to them transforming back the ground shook.

The camel bolted as soon as it saw the lizard, I ran after him as Luffy tried to make him stop. We were nearing the rocks were we left everyone as I looked back the damn lizard finally popped up. "Oh are you two ready to take it on?" I looked at Zoro and Sanji grunting like they needed to ask I quickly turned around slicing my blade in the lizard's legs.

"Boom" I said as I landed my sword left explosions marks all over the lizard, I chuckled and walked back in the rocks leading the camel. Luffy tried to ride him but he bit his head, as Chopper translated for him the boys beat it up for being... well I don't really know. I bit into the lizard meat, it was fatty and not the least tender but food was food I couldn't complain.

The newly name camel Eyelash, allowed Nami and Vivi to ride him as everyone else was insulting the camel calling it Ero-camel Nami zipped forward with the rest of us causing us to chase after them. We couldn't catch up with them when we looked back Luffy has stopped.

"Tsunami!" I looked at him as he shouted running about, Usopp has pointed out that he ate some of those balloon like cacti. I slapped my face, as he swung the sleigh at us I was about to step in when Chopper knocked him out.

I looked down at my captain and picked him up slinging him on my shoulder, walking with the others trying to find the girls. As everyone wondered where Ace was, I heard rumbling from the distance Usopp climbed up and spotted the sand pirates. Of course that was when Luffy jumped off my shoulder charging to the ship, wrapping his arm around the mast several times flinging himself at it.

I followed growing out my wings and flew there, I got there in time for the mast to be broken. I flapped my wings and landed next to Vivi, folding them away Luffy asked if the pirates had anything to drink.

"Hey didn't you come to save us?" Nami asked as Vivi told Luffy that they were thinking of eating the camel, as they talked the captain of the sand pirates was bonding with Luffy. I sighed as Nami kicked him in the head for saying that they should eat Eyelash.

Barbarossa understood the mistake he had done and told us that he was sorry, but that was when some of his crew said that they didn't have enough timber to repair the mast that Luffy broke, and started to cry.

I listened as they all cheered to whatever their boss was saying, as Luffy said he would run to the town that they needed to get timber from, saying he was responsible I said I wanted to go as well.

They brought down the sand boats, Barbarossa asked who was going to be tandem it. When Luffy said he was going to do it himself everyone else rejected it saying I should if I was joining him, I shrugged when suddenly a blade came flying out from no where nearly hitting Vivi.

Rasa questioned Vivi about her knowing about sand sailing, Luffy was having a go I looked at him "Oi Luffy leave it to the expe-" I was cut off as he was taken by a gust of wind, making me sigh loudly. "I told him to leave it to you Vivi" as he ran back with the boat tried, falling on the floor.

I placed Luffy in the boat when Vivi questioned me. "Are you coming Ken-san? you said you wanted to" I waved her off I wanted to try my top speed or getting close to it at least.

"Nah I will run, unlike this moron I have plenty of energy and need to get rid of some" I spoke to her, she looked confused but nodded at me, pulling the sail up zooming off. I jogged on the spot before zooming off leaving a trail of fire and glass behind me, as well as a shocked crew. I howled in joy and started to sing a song called Ready set Go.

I grinned as I caught up with Rasa as she just knocked Vivi and Luffy into quick sand. I looked down at them and grinned shouting "Oi Luffy Vivi! Catch up ok!" I winked at them as I ran along side the other sand boat, they looked at me in shock and confusion as I just left my nakama behind.

I slowed down letting the flames disappeared as I ran "Oi aren't you worried about them? They haven't caught up for a while" I looked in the boat at the man, I grinned at him under my mask waving his concerns off they will be fine. Vivi has Luffy with her he will always have a plan to help.

After a while I looked back something was travelling in the sand, I smirked as I saw it was Luffy's hand. I fell back as I pulled it up making him wrap his arm around my waist and that was when I floored it. Running at max speed pulling them out of the sand, shocking Rasa and Zaba.

As they flew pass them Luffy looked back at the duet. "We caught up" I laughed as Luffy let go of me as I travelled with them side by side. So we ended up at the city we needed to be, it was abandoned like the rest we came to. I walked over to Zaba to help him, Rasa's story I didn't need to hear.

I picked up one of the big logs, it wasn't too heavy I would be able to carry about 4 maybe more if I was pulling them. "Zaba-san I can pull some if you need me too" I looked at him as he nodded. I had about 4 large logs and several bits of timber tied together, I pulled on it the weight was fine as I was tying the rope on my waist Vivi came up to me and tied it on. I smiled thanking her, she then asked a question I didn't know if it was to me or I wasn't meant to hear it but either way I heard it.

"How can you and Luffy be so strong but carefree, I do not understand" I looked at her, sighing I patted her on the shoulder pulling my haul as everyone was about to leave. We left and came back to the ship in silence with Luffy talking once in a while.

I thought to myself, maybe I should comfort her tell her why we are so strong, so willing to throw away anything just to get to our goal. We rested for the night, and in the morning we were left going to Ido.

We walked towards the town, silently when Ace was spotted carrying food and water. As everyone asked how he got it, Ace mentioned that he got it from some rebel army people but they were fake. As Vivi made the plan I refused to be apart of it, and sat in the shaded area of the rocks, meditating and making some of my potions as Vivi tested the will of those men.

I finished about the 5th bottle before we had to run off before slowing down to a normal walk again.

We rested down to eat, I thought this was the best time as any to talk to Vivi. "Vivi you said you wanted to know why me and Luffy are like how we are?" I looked at her as I hopped up to her, Nami looked at me in confusion before Vivi nodded at me.

"I do not know much about Luffy, he is strong since once he has his mind on something he will get it done. For me it's because I got a second chance to live... to live my life as I want it to be now don't get me wrong I loved my life back then but something was always missing that why I so carefree. As for strength, I know me and Luffy fight not using muscles or training nothing like that just three things." she looked at me wanting to know the answer badly, the poor girl.

"Me and Luffy get our strength from our friends, our heart and our goal" I tapped her chest as she looked at me "They are the most dearest things to us our Nakama, we will stop in nothing to keep them safe even if it means dying. Are you willing to throw away your life for your country even if you can't save everyone?" I whispered to her the last sentence jumped off the rock, leaving her to think about that I said.

I ignored what was going on as I hated some filler episodes I started to focus my energy and tried to make create some water. It took me almost all the time when we had to say goodbye to Ace, but I got at least able to get a glass of water.

Me, Zoro, Chopper and Luffy were separated from the rest of the gang. If you know the story then you know what happened, the idiot captain ate more of those cacti and went crazy then the two punched each other. I did nothing to stop them as Chopper feed Zoro a potion.

So this leads us to the point we are at right now, being lost wondering around trying to find the others, I walked with Luffy making sure he didn't faint as he fell behind. When Luffy spotted some shade he catapulted off to the shade, I had to chase after them. I got there just as Zoro fell through the hole, jumping down after him and saw the ruins.

"Interesting..." I looked at them touching to cool rock before sketching the runes down, they looked like a mix between Aztec and Japanese but I'm not expert on this. As Chopper was explaining to Zoro what he thought of this place, I finished writing I couldn't do the rest as it was sunk. Plus when Robin joins I can give her these notes.

As Luffy got angry at the dome trying to make the hole bigger I simply flew up, thank god that I had wings as Luffy crash landed I floated down as I pulled out an umbrella next to him. Seeing our half dead crew mates a few feet away. I sighed and slammed Luffy on the head as we continued, after a while me and Chopper stopped sniffing the air.

"Huh? Why did you two stop" Zoro questioned us, I looked at Chopper as he nodded to me. I twirled my umbrella around, I could smell Nami's perfume east of us.

"We smell Nami's perfume" Chopper answered for us, as Zoro shouted at Luffy that we found the others, he bolted off causing us to run after him. The two were out of breath as Luffy jumped up and down getting the other's attention, I sighed again twirling my umbrella as we joined together again walking to the next city.


	11. Emotions! They are everywhere

**Emotions! They are everywhere!**

**Neko chan: **sorry uploaded previous I have chapter with the wrong name here is the real one rushed the end not too good with fight scenes. plus is arc I found it dragged

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

It was night when we arrived close to Yuba where a sandstorm hit we hurried along, when we got to the place empty from people the only thing you could hear was the sound of shovel hitting sand. The place was no different from Erumalu, this is Crocodile's doing sand storms do not hit the same places several times. That is why people move in the desert. I gritted my teeth I want to tell them, everything I know about Crocodile.

I shook my head I didn't care anymore they needed all the information that I could give them, I watched as Toto told us that we could stay while digging. The poor man... he is strong willed not giving up to what he was doing or his kingdom. Vivi asked about the rebel army if they were here, the second those words came out her mouth, Toto started to throw stuff at us.

I shielded Vivi to stop the barrel flying towards her, as Toto explained to them that the rebel army was back at Katorea which was next to Nanohana where we came from. "Vivi where is that?" Luffy questioned her, as I looked at the girl when Toto recognised her she tensed in my arms.

I rubbed her arms and leaned in to whisper to her. "Vivi calm down you know this man, he is Toto" she looked at me in shock before turning back to the man, he must of heard me as he nodded saying that he lost a bit of weight. My eyes went a bit dim, a bit is not even right I moved back as I let her comfort the man.

She looked at the man and spoke in a fake voice."We can stop the rebellion" I looked at her she was smiling at the man and I could easily tell that she wasn't sure of herself. As everyone went to the inn the city Toto showed us, I looked around the room bunk beds.

"Good work boys let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow" Usopp looked at all of us before going straight to bed Zoro threw a pillow at his head soon it turned into a pillow fight between Usopp, Chopper and Zoro.

"Sanji-san that's is my bed" I looked over Vivi as he was in her bed, I was about to pull him out of the bed when a pillow was thrown as his face, I sighed as he throw one back randomly soon pillows were thrown everywhere hitting everyone.

"Don't you guys understand the meaning of the word sleep?"

"You're going down punk!" I growled this was getting frustrating, I tried to keep my temper in check but a pillow was thrown at my face. Everyone went silent as the pillow fell on the floor, holding whatever they were about to throw in their hands. I gave them all my most powerful glare I could see them all shiver, Chopper and Usopp was holding each other for life.

"You guys are going to be asleep by the time I came back, I want everything tidied if not I will punish you. Understand!" I barked at them as they all saluted me as I stalked outside, just as I arrived I saw Luffy sleeping in a hole that he dug, I jumped down to pick him up to take him back to the room. As I did I looked back at Toto.

"Toto-san, keep having hope we will end this war with Luffy he will make this happen I can promise you" I smiled at him as I pulled out some bread, meat and juice for the man as I floated them towards him he had tears going down his smiling face. "Eat and drink my friends do not know my supplies I have enough to keep me and anyone to get going."

As I entered the room I was everyone asleep lying all over the place, smiling slightly I place Luffy in bed and moved the rest of the people back into their beds. I looked around the room, I knew everything about everyone, but they knew nothing about me... who I exactly was, what I really know I sighed. "I wish I could tell you guys I really do... but if I did I would die I think I can tell you guys about Crocodile and his agents but nothing else..." I read up on the rules it said if I told anyone I was part of a game or cause a plot hole I was be seriously punished.

I didn't know it but Zoro and Nami was listening to my talking as I fell asleep tomorrow will be very emotional. Next morning we were leaving Toto gave Luffy the water he was able to get , I smiled at Luffy as he said he wouldn't waste it. As we walked I pulled Luffy back to talk to him. "Luffy make Vivi recognise that she can't save everyone" he looked at me confused.

"Vivi wants to stop the rebellion, but that is not our job you wanted to beat up Crocodile he is not part of the rebellion" he looked at me and nodded sitting down at the base of a dried up tree. As everyone questioned about why he stopped saying he quit.

As everyone questioned Luffy why he gave them the same reason I told him, he didn't say my name but that was when he hit the nail on the head, saying that she didn't want anyone to be killed by the war. But no matter what no matter how many steps you are ahead of the enemy you are someone can and will die.

"That's naive" I looked down at him as Nami shouted at him, I shot her a look and Sanji held out his arm to stop her, Vivi needs to get this out and Luffy is the best person to do this. I watched them argued and then started a fight.

"That is going too far Luffy!" As the guys were about to stop them from fighting I stood in front of them and glared they froze but shouted at me, they are not to interrupt she needs to get this got. "Why don't you risk our lives I thought we were your friends" I looked at him as he yelled at the girls, I saw tears in her eyes she started to cry, I walked over to her and hugged her she turned her head around and burrowed her head into my shoulder.

"You are the one who wants to kill him the most" Luffy spoke to her, I stroked the girl's back as Luffy asked where was Crocodile I then butted in it was time to tell them what I truly knew about everyone. I looked at Luffy as I gave him a look, he nodded at me I handed the two potions.

"Drink this they would heal your wounds I can tell you where is Crocodile and much more" Everyone looked at me in confusion as I spoke, Luffy just drunk the drink I gave him and complained that it was bitter, I handed him a piece of dried meat to get rid of the taste.

As everyone surround me, I pulled out some juice for everyone they looked at me in shock in how I got it. Usopp was about to shout at me saying that i have been hiding food from them. When I gave him a glare he clammed up, I pulled out a dried piece of squid to chew on. "Ken-san you said you had something to tell us about Crocodile" I looked at her and bit down my squid sighing I pulling my hair, I looked up at them.

"I haven't told you the rest of the information I knew of Crocodile and his agents, I know everything about them. I knew Miss all-sunday when she came on the ship why did you think I was so calm around her? same with Mr 2 how I stayed away from him. I can't tell you why I know or how since it is too dangerous for me and you" I looked at them as they nodded at me, some betrayed looks were given to me I bowed my head in shame.

"Crocodile, he came here because wants to take over Alabasta you guys know about that part, but why is for a project called Utopia his true intention is to get Pluton which is said to be buried somewhere in this kingdom. He has a Logia type of devil fruit called Suna Suna no Mi which allows him to suck all the moisture out of anything and become sand. He is the one that has been causing the sandstorms, people live and build in the area where sandstorms hit the least." I paused, pain hit me and I coughed repeatedly everyone crowded me as I coughed out some blood my vision blurred, was this the punishment?

"Nii-san!" Luffy yelled at me as I spat out the blood, I wiped my mouth as I waved him off, I was fine. I opened my mouth to talk again but I fell on to my knees I coughed out some more blood I couldn't say anymore as I heard that voice again.

**You can not say anymore if you do you will suffer more and will fall into a coma you can not go and create a paradox  
**

I growled as I gripped the wet sand I looked at the group, I saw the looks they had shock, horror and... guilt? "I can't talk anymore, this is why I can't tell you more then you should know but I have one thing to say water makes sand wet and harden... keep that in mind Luffy" I stood up shakily as I spat out some blood, it was black.

We got into the city where both Usopp and Luffy bolted off to find water, I didn't wanted anything I still could taste my blood no matter how much coffee I drank it stuck on me. We waited for the guys to come back with water Vivi told us where Crocodile would be and we split up, I bolted off when I felt something grip me and knock me out, as was blacking out I saw the fade shape of a woman with an Afro.

When I came to I found myself tied to a chair, I struggled my hands were tied behind my back as I tried freeing myself I didn't hear Crocodile entering with Robin. I turned my head and growled at him "So a hybrid unicorn on a pirate crew, I thought your people were pure and saints" I looked at him and spat in his face. His eyebrow twitched he punched me in the head snapping it to the side.

I growled at him and tried to summon up some my magic, but I couldn't when I did I was electrocuted I let out a shriek of pain as he laughed at me. "I placed a ring on your head a capture ring, every time you try to use whatever it is that you use it shocks you" he kicked me in the stomach winding me.

"So talk! I know you know something, your kind is known for knowledge be on us humans." I hissed as I could feel the bruise form, I looked him in the eye. "I will never talk" I barked at him, he gave me a sick smile and started to hit me again, over and over again cuts and bruises appeared but I did not make a noise. He started to get angry at my silent.

"You will talk about what I want I know you have the information" he held me trying to suck the moisture from me, I growled and flared up my magic shocking me but also him, causing him to let me go.

"Crocodile Ivankov called he said you were a 4 in bed" I saw rage in his eyes and he slammed his hook across my gold eye slicing the scar open he didn't stop as he gripped my horn crushing it with his fist, I screamed as I heard a crack. Unicorn horns aren't hairs like deer and animals like that, it was like ivory made from bone full of nerves.

He stopped and turned around "Ah looks like we have guests why wont I greet them well you think about it." I already knew was there I panted out coughing some blood out, their shouts were muffled I didn't even hear Vivi charged in attacking him. she was then seated and Robin pulled me out, showing the damage done to me to my friends Luffy started to throw himself against the cage again this time to get to me.

I didn't know what was happening but he left but not before looking at me "You are lucky that you live today" I lifted up my head and spat at him again, Robin looked at me and smiled.

"Miss Sunday... I see you are wearing my gift makes me happy" I saw the bracelet I gave her shining on her wrist she chuckled and tipped her hat at me before leaving, I forced my magic into overdrive roaring in pain the electric were too powerful, the ring started to spark.

I bit down on my lip as I felt all the magic tighten eyes glowed brightly with one last roar I over powered the ring causing it to explode. I panted out loudly next was the ropes that tied me, I morphed my hand to a claw cutting the ropes as Vivi had ran out to find Sanji just as I got the ropes cut he came.

As soon as the cage was open I limped over to the rest, falling into Nami's arms "Sorry I got kidnapped by him" I coughed out another blob of blood, as the place out flooded more we started to swim... Sanji placed me on his back I was too injured, the salt water didn't help at all with my wounds.

I didn't really know what we were doing everything was a blur, I drank two potions to dull the pain healing myself up I shoved a lot of magic herbs in my mouth trying to get my magic back up, though I already started to feel the side effect. Just as we exited on the crab, Vivi was dragged by a hook instinct took over and I jumped after her pulling her back throwing her back on the crab. Luffy joined in with me.

We landed on the ground, I was panting as I had shifted when I was on the crab into a wolf I landed a few feet away from them. They didn't take notice of me as I vomited out a mixture of herbs, potions and blood, my body felt really weak spots appeared in front of me.

I tried over and over again to get towards Luffy to help him in some way. It was when Crocodile left I was able to get close to Luffy dragging my useless body to him he was bleeding too much, I licked the wound trying to stop it, slowly pulling him up but i didn't have enough strength.

Arms appeared as pulled us up and placed us down lightly, I looked to the side, it was Robin "Why save us" Luffy questioned her she looked down as us as I stood up and looked at Luffy he nodded at me and I bolted. I'm sorry captain, I have been useless through out this arc but I will... Pell's life will be saved I kept running I felt the blood run down my body.

I got to the castle, just as Vivi was falling I growled and shifted my form into a Zinogre I let out a howl of pain my body can't take rapid changing from the beating it had taken catching the girl, I looked up at Luffy he was on Pell.

"Ken there is a bomb in a building somewhere" I looked at her and nodded Luffy told her everyone heard her. All of us spilt to get the palace right into it Usopp was behind me and he shot a signal up. I turned to them.

We battled the damn sharpshooter I sense it was we about 10 seconds left, we bolted up and saw it was on a timer, I swallowed and Pell was pulling the bomb out, I quickly knocked him to the side, he looked at me in shock as I gave him a look.

"Pell I can't let you Vivi still needs you" I changed my form to a overly large alicorn and picked up the bomb engulfing it with the strongest shield spell I could, I shot up into the sky taking the bomb with me "Guys I see you soon" I looked back and smiled at them, they looked shocked frozen in place as I climbed the sky 3..2..1 Boom.

My shield shattered just as I got away the shockwave slammed me back as I was engulfed with intense heat I could already feel the burnt marks appearing all over my body, my body went limp as it crashed down to the ground Lady luck still playing it's role in my life as I crash landed next to Luffy. "NII-SAN!" he yelled at me as collapsed next to me.

I looked at him, the king and Robin... she threw me an antidote. "That is the antidote for your captain" the King fed it to him as I looked at her. I lifted up my head one side blurred from the oozing blood, my wings charred badly, the once beautiful white wings burned and my left wing bent in a sickly angle. my body wasn't that much better off, cut marks and bullet marks mattered it... too many to count.

"Why did you lie Robin? I know you did" I looked at her with sad eyes as she told us she wanted to die here, I wouldn't let it Luffy wasn't waking up like in the manga or anime it was up to me to take everyone out.

I stood up shakily when one of my front legs buckled I casted a dulling spell to my leg I made the king to place Luffy on my back "Climb on king" he looked at me in shock in how determined I was in saving us so I just placed him on using my magic, I walked up to Robin she looked at me and I picked her up shocking her as she yelled at me.

"Wait a second I've lose what I wanted in live, just leave me here to die" I grunted at her tightening my grip on her, I powered up the last bit of my magic and jumped since my wings are useless to use now. I landed just outside the hole walking a few feet away before I collapsed I floated her gently down down, she looked at me her eyes dulled from life.

"Do not give up on life your dream is still alive... keep looking and if you don't I will take care of you ok? You will be my responsibility" I nuzzled her as I staggered away from her vision blurry but I had a job to do I had a king and a captain to take care of.

"Shisa!"

"Ken!" they all yelled at me crying running towards me hugging me. I hummed at all of them and let the passengers down. I felt Nami cry into my fur not caring of the wounds I had on me calling me stupid for risking my life like that, I chuckled and nuzzled her I had too and I wanted to.

The darkness was getting too much my adrenaline was dying out and my body shut down falling to the ground, my head fell to the ground as I saw the last sparks of light die out... I could hear it Nami calling me telling me to stay with her... Silly girl where would I go?

"I slept so well!" Luffy's shout woke me up, I felt completely stiff I was hovering from the bed. I had shifted to my alicorn hybrid after fainting I looked to my side and saw Nami by me she smiled at me.

"Hey you are awake it's been 3 days since you been asleep, I was worried that you weren't going to wake up." I nodded at her as I pulled myself up my outfit was changed to a loose pair of top and shorts, bandages covered my body and my gold eye was covered, my wings hung limply new feathers already growing. She then smacked me on the head lightly, I whined and held my head.

"Why did you do that?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes again and I panicked, she hugged me tightly as she cried into my shoulder, I sighed and gave her a fond smile rubbing her back.

"Hey... where is my Nami go? She doesn't cry give me a smile Nami" she looked up at me and gave me a tearful smile, I smiled back at her and licked some of her tears away. "There is my Nami" I gave her a peck on the cheek as she sighed against me.

We went to the dinner hall as Luffy demanded to be fed, the meal was chaos Luffy stealing everyone's food all time he didn't even tried to eat from my plate with was right next to him, even if he did he would of found an empty plate.

I ate at a rapid speed but I didn't even stuff my face. He plucked a riceball from Usopp's plate and ate it, causing him to shoot fire I simply handed him a glass of milk.

He then turned to talk to King Cobra "Aaababaiabsams" I sighed as he talked with his mouth full he was spitting food all over me, I wiped it off me when I turned to him and smacked his head causing him to slam into the table.

"Luffy said so you are the king so you must be Vivi's father, Luffy just eat we can talk later" he nodded at me and started to hoover up the food, soon after we just broke out into fun everyone joining in with our laughter.

I stood up on the table and started to sing and dance to the song Ready set go again, they might not understand the language but they loved it either way.

We went to take a bath, I ended up like the boys covered in food Nami tried to wash my back, I didn't allow her I had many scars like from that damn puffer fish I had hole like scars littered around my back. Not to mention I had many more several scars were on my back but the biggest one is on my back I do not know how I got it but it ran from my left shoulder to my right hip in a star burst shape.

Most of my wounds have healed up scabbing over, I was a gruesome mess I was busy washing myself when I heard Vivi shout. I looked up from the water and saw the guys over the wall staring at the girls, I growled as my blood lust tried to rise.

Nami sighed and stood up flashing herself to the guy"Happiness punch 100 thousand each but you Shisa" she winked at me as she turned her body around to me I could see it all, I blushed madly dunking my head down in the water. I could hear her giggling at me as she got into the water.

"Shisa come over here so I can wash your back" Nami yelled at me as I sighed she wasn't going to give up so I stood up and walked towards her as she blushed at me Before I sat down I summoned up my Totoro bag and try a trick bomb over.

"It's a bomb! everyone run!"

"Nii-san Why?!"

"Ken-chan you bastard!" I chuckled as Nami looked at me in shock, as I heard the bomb go off pink smoke came out and I made all their hair into a huge quiff, I floated myself up and took a photo "Say Cheese" the only one not effected was Zoro.

I shown the girls as the laughed Vivi was sat in the water, as I sat in front of Nami for her to wash my back I could feel Nami's fingers run down one of my scars, I looked over at her and she smiled and finished washing my back.

We had to left the place, so we took the ducks I rode with Chopper. "Hina..." Chopper looked at me wondering what I was talking about when Nami looked at me "Hina is stationed here... she hasn't talked to me for a while" We were already on the boat sailing away.

That was went I spotted her Hina in her ship and my snail phone rang "Ken-koi, Hina's coming for you since Hina still want you, sorry Hina couldn't call you lately since Hina had to train some idiots" I paused before looking at everyone Bon bon was playing as our decoy I smiled.

"Hina you know my answer you can call all you want but I can't be with you... my crew needs me as much as I need them" I looked back at the others "Guys I will go with Bon bon and distract Hina she wants me I can help buy some time" I didn't allow them to argue as I flew off towards Hina's ship.

As I landed all weapons were pointed at me. "Stop pointing all your weapons at Ken-koi!" the marines backed down as she walked up to me purring at me as she gathered me in her arms. I smiled at her pulling her towards me as she blushed at me "So were you lying to Hina Koi? that you are staying with your crew" I smirked at her.

"No I was telling the truth Hina no one can take my crew from me as I can't be taken away from them how much has my bounty been raised by?" I looked at her wrist she still had the bracelet I gave her. "You kept it" I grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss the soul shattering kiss as I pulled away she fell in my arms panting.

"I-it's go-gone up to 70 million" she panted out I purred at her nodding.

"And it will keep going up see you Hina-koi call me more I miss your voice" I whispered to her as I flew off, it was near noon as I found the boat Vivi was already here at the port.

"But if there is one day where we meet each other again, will you all take me as a friend" I smiled at her of course we will as Luffy was about to reply Nami stopped him telling him that Vivi was be seen as a criminal if we answered.

I smiled and looked at the others undoing my cloth "We may not be able to tell her using words be we still can" they looked at me confused and I thrush up my arm with the X on it the others followed me as I smiled … Goodbye Princess Vivi till we meet again


	12. Robin joins us wait wha! I'm married?

**Robin joins us wait wha?! I'm married?**

**Neko chan:** warning Lemon! also poll is going great! hope to see more votes soon and review please!

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

"Looks like they are not chasing us anymore" I nodded at them, I was checking my horn if it was healing nicely, it still had hair line cracks in it and my magic goes off randomly but it was ok. I sat down drinking some coffee from Megami I pulled her out as I placed some black onyxes in her pot, from what I read black onyxes gives more of a deeper and earthy taste also with a slight Nori. The ruby ones were lighter with more of a spicy taste and cinnamon.

"How did you get rid of that marine?" he looked at me and I just chuckled if I told him I kissed her to submission he wouldn't understand me. I waved him off as I looked around the sea, it was clear and our boat was going steadily.

"What's wrong with you guys" I looked at the others that Zoro was questioning they were all crying they were missing Vivi, I smiled I missed her too I guess but she will always be in my heart. I chuckled as the others started to insult him.

"Whaa you're a barbarian"

"Despicable"

"Devil"

"Heartless demon"

"Three swords"

"Why are you joining in!" Zoro yelled at me as I called him a heartless demon, I chuckled and drank my coffee, shrugging I felt like joining in that was when the door opened and Robin came out. Shocking everyone on the boat but me, everyone started to panic... well Sanji and Luffy didn't I sighed as Nami and Zoro pulled their weapons at her, Robin sighed and used her power to wack them out of their hands.

"Since when did you board this ship?!" Nami looked at the woman in front of her as she casually dragged out a deck chair... where the hell did that come from, I don't remember that being on this ship? She told us that she been on this ship the whole time reading and taking a bath.

"these are your clothes lent them to me" she looked at Nami... that was my shirt "Kenshi R. Serenity you didn't forget what you said did you?" she questioned as me I looked at her and nodded how could I not remember, Sanji was shaking me a lot and I growled at him slamming my fist on his head.

"What did you say to her Nii-san?" Luffy questioned me I was about to answer but Sanji recovered and continued to shake me making me unable to answer, "Let me join your crew" she told Luffy everyone screamed out.

"It was your crew mate that made me go on when I wanted to die, she said that she would take care of me and I have no where to go" the rest looked at me and I nodded I did say that, I looked at Luffy he was the one would had the say in this.

"Oh if it's like that then there is nothing I can do Nii-san she is yours you have to take care of her" I looked at Luffy as he said that. Sighing I nodded and watched Usopp started to question Robin as I sat down on the same table drinking some of my coffee.

"what do you do?" he questioned her as I found that I was out of coffee I started to make some more using some amethyst sugar, such a pretty purple colour and it tasted like lavender.

"I am an archaeologist at the age of 8 then I had a bounty on my head" I barely listened since I knew what her back story was. I had changed my clothes to my normal clothes but I got rid of my mask.

"Assassination" she said with an up beat and happy tone, I looked at her in confusion though her voice was hot, making me purr as she looked at me.

"Luffy Ken! According to my investigation I came to the conclusion this woman is too dangerous" he had tears rolling down his face, though he already lost Luffy and Chopper as Robin was entertaining them with her powers. I laughed behind my grinder as I saw her hand slap Luffy's face.

"You won't fool me if I see anything suspicious I'll get rid of you, even if Shisa saved you" Robin looked at me in wondering about the nickname, I shrugged my shoulders and continued on looking after my coffee.

"Okay I'll remember that in case I will keep this jewels to myself and give some to Ken-san" Nami got down here as quick as possible hook line and sinker, just as I finished making my coffee Sanji came in swooning over Robin placing a piece of cake in front of us and a cup of coffee.

I sniffed it and frowned throwing the mixture into the sea, "Oi! Ken-chan why did you do that! That was for Robin-swan!" I frowned at him he was shit at making coffee, I stood up and kicked him back in the kitchen.

"Your coffee is shit! You know that if she wants proper coffee then she can have some of mine" Usopp and Zoro gasped, I never share my coffee she looked at me and smiled I just grunted and continued to make my coffee following her as she moved.

"Are they always this cheerful?" she questioned Zoro and he nodded, I handed her a cup of coffee she looked at it and it was purple from the gem I placed in she looked at it in interest before taking a sip eyes widened. I smirked at her "Glad you like it Robin I be getting your bed area ready" I waved her off as I walked off.

It took almost up to early evening the room ready when Nami walked to show Robin the room. "Ah your here I got your side ready" I pointed to the other side she nodded at me as I sat in my hammock, pulling out some ointment to rub on my horn that Chopper gave me.

"Navigator-san has an interesting collection of books," I looked up and saw she was really browsing my bookshelf, most if not all of them were in English and also some of my sketchbooks that was full of my memories.

"That shelf is mine, English is my second language from home also I have to give you something" I walked up to my bookshelf and pulled out one of my sketchbooks... Mmm not this one I continued to flick through different ones before finding what I needed "Ah here I think you would want this I found one of those cube things, it didn't look like anyone touched it for a long way" she had a shocked look on her face as I handed her the drawings.

"I copied it as close as I could its about 7 pages, do you know English?" I questioned her and she nodded at me busy looking through the pages I gave her, I waited for her to answer me properly after a while she placed the notes down and looked at me. I smiled at her and summoned up some coffee I gave her another cup.

"Here I know you like coffee, this is sea goddess coffee ruby style" She smiled at me and sipped it once she did she came and sat next to me, I looked at her. Robin's character is not like this at all, she placed a hand on my knee and I looked at her.

"I indeed know English not too much Ken-san" I nodded at her taking a sip of my coffee looking at her making a face at that name "Would you like me to teach you? Please call me something else" she looked at me in confusion.

"I can teach you more English granted that it is not my mother language but I talk in it more then Cantonese but you have to teach me how to read and write this language" she smiled at me with her eyes closed

"It would be enjoyable and what would you like to call you? You can't read or write?" I shrugged at her shaking my head, sipping my coffee "how's about Goshujin-sama" I choked on my coffee and looked at her in shock why the hell would she call me that.

"You said you would take care of me like one and would be responsible of me, so I will call you Goshujin-sama" I blushed madly at her when she said that I quickly brought up my relationship status hoping that nothing had changed.

Hina- still wants you

Sanji- best friend

Chopper- respects you

Luffy- Nii-san

Nami- mixed feelings with you likes you as a friend but she thinks she might want more

Alvida- in love with you

Zoro- training partner

Usopp- friends and looks up to you

New robin- wife

I groaned even my status is mocking me, I looked at her as she continued to smile at me "Fine Robin-okusan if you are going to be my wife I'm placing a ring on you" I pulled out my sketchbook and drew a pair of rings, a gold band with a Tourmaline in the middle I placed a tracking charm on and others simple enchantments.

I forced them out and placed one my left middle finger, I slipped the other on Robin's. I pulled her as I heard Sanji shout for dinner.

We ate like normal, Chopper sat next to me and Robin on my other side I smiled at Chopper as he protected his food from Luffy's hands, I ate my meal when Luffy spoke up. "Oi Nii-san Robin why do you have matching rings? Are you in a gang?! Can I join!" Robin chuckled and took my hand, before kissing my cheek looking at the rest of the crew, Nami, Usopp, Zoro's mouth gapped open Sanji looked like he was about to get a nosebleed.

"Me and Ken-koi are now married isn't that right Goshujin-sama" she smiled at me as wiping away some rice on my face eating it, I sighed and nodded.

"Hai Robin-okusan please call me Serenity if you are going to call me by my name, though it's not legalised" I continued to eat my food every now and again she fed me some food from her plate, I did eat it and fed her as well. I helped clean up Sanji kept on bugging me with Robin sitting there chuckling at me, I growled at her as she laughed at me.

After cleaning I went to bed, though Robin didn't allow me to sleep in my hammock she said that since we are married, we should sleep together... I turned to her and grunted I was going to be in heat for the next few days 3-8 thank god I got my heat season from my unicorn side.

"Robin it's a bad idea, I am part animal and I can tell I am going into heat" she smiled at me, and pulled me closer kissing me hard I groaned in the kiss pinning her to the bed, I quickly casted a locking spell and a sound proof barrier. If she wanted to play then I will play.

**3****rd**** pov Lemon you can skip if you want**

Serenity pinned the taller woman down on the bed, pulling away from the kiss she looked down at her new wife "Robin you do not know what you are getting into, if you were joking you best stop me" she growled down at her, her eyes clouded by lust. Robin smiled back at the girl on top of her pulling her down into a kiss, it lasted for a few minutes before she pulled back, giving her sexy smile.

" Goshujin-sama it will be fine" Serenity growled at the woman and she looked at her, she shifted her nails into claws cutting the shirt in half. Serenity grinned at the mouth watering sight in front of her Robin looked at the girl on top of her and her shirt "I liked that shirt Goshujin-sama" Serenity grunted and started to kiss her neck.

"I will make you a new one call me by my name okusan~" Serenity sang out the last word as she bit down on Robin's neck with a magic-infused bite, the bite increased Robin's lust and pleasure as well as stopping her devil fruit powers for a while. Serenity didn't want her to have the upper hand.

Robin on the other hand the moment she felt the bite, she felt hotter flustered she watched as Serenity pulled away and grinned at her. "Hope you like my gift though I cancelled your devil fruit powers since well... it be unfair on me won't it" she purred in her ear causing her to shiver.

Serenity leaned down and cut the barrier that was in front of her, as she did the breast bounced out in. Serenity purred and took one nipple in her mouth nipping at it sending little electric shocks every now and again. Robin gasped out loudly every time a shock came to her, who would thought her Goshujin-sama was good as this she looked so innocent Robin felt a ping of jealously when she thought that Serenity felt with someone else.

She was snapped out by a sharp bite on her "Okusan have you ever come from just your breasts?" Robin shook her head, as Serenity saw that she grinned lifting herself off and moved behind the raven-haired beauty. "Let me show you" Robin shivered as she heard her, she felt Serenity press up again her noticing that she has taken off her clothes.

"Such a beauty in front of me" Serenity kissed down her neck, nipping down it causing Robin's breath the hitch, "a form of an elegant angel" Serenity bite down each time she said a word, infusing more pleasure in her bite. Robin gasped as she felt her bite down, her back arched back in shock but pleasure she has never felt anything like this before.

Serenity's hands fluttered on Robin's smooth stomach stroking it before gently brushing against the bottom of her breast, lightly raking her claws against the hot skin. Robin moaned softly rubbing her tights together, trying to get some fraction from the pants that she was wearing, till she felt something stopping her "Ah ah ah no cheating now" Robin squirmed against the binds.

Serenity teased the underside of the breasts, lifting them and dropping them as she send shocks up causing Robin to moan and writhe in delight. Serenity's smooth hands started to massage her breasts sending more bolts of bottled up pleasure to her core sending pleasure to her brain, moaning every time she felt those claws rack against her rock hard nipples.

The biting on her neck started again, rushes of pleasure clouded her mind as felt them. "So perfect, so stunning yet so..." Robin didn't hear the last word as Serenity pinched her nipples pulling on them playing them. Serenity handled her like she was playing a piano, light touches yet every time a sharp strong touch happened sending waves of pleasure to her.

Robin moaned closing her eyes leaning her head back into Serenity's shoulder panting heavily, the pleasure building up on her was painful she wanted to release it. She let of a small whimper, where Serenity shushed her pulling her in for a deep kiss sending bolts of electric to her brain overloading it.

"Let go Robin" Serenity bite down on her neck and that was it Robin screamed into Serenity shoulder as she came her neck and breast quivered. Though she needed more her lower area needed to be satisfied, she was too busy catching her breath to notice her last of her clothes dissolving away.

"You're so wet" All Robin could do was whimper in agreement she could feel her juices drip down her legs, covering her inner thighs with her honey but moaned in pleasure when she felt Serenity's fingers stroke her folds. "and this is just for me" Serenity purred into her ear as she nuzzled her neck.

Serenity teased her with two fingers causing the pleasure-ridden brain to go over into overdrive, she felt the fingers pushed into her tunnel making her gasp and tighten around the invading digits. Serenity purred at the tight grip on her fingers as she nipped Robin's neck, her fingers wondered around in Robin's core searching and stroking those spots that she didn't know she had sending more pleasure to her brain.

Serenity looked down at the withering and moaning woman in her arms, purring loudly she pulled the raven hair in to a kiss causing her to moan wantonly as she came on her fingers, though Serenity didn't stop and moved her thumb to stroke the bud bringing her back up.

Robin felt her pleasure shoot up higher, her eyes widened as she pulled away from the kiss and cried out in bliss she started to see spots in her vision, never did she think that she would black out from pleasure. Serenity continued with her assault on Robin's core getting her higher and higher when the bewitching fingers stopped inside her, she breathed out shaky breathes.

But Serenity didn't allow her to take a break as she attacked her bud forcefully, causing Robin to choke out a moan before blacking out falling into Serenity's arms. Serenity chuckled she was satisfied, her mating ways are different to get rid of her heat she injects her want and lust into her partner and dominate them to bliss.

Serenity pulled her fingers out and licked them purring as the taste, she leaned down and started to lap up and cleaning Robin listening to her wife moan.

Serenity's pov

I woke up it was morning and I heard the shower stopping and Robin coming out in a towel only, I blushed madly as I saw the bite marks on her right side of her neck the night before started to float back to me. She looked at me and smiled at me "I need some new clothes" I dumbly nodded and drew up the same set from yesterday and gave it to her.

As we landed I walked over to Nami telling her that I wanted to stay on the boat along with Chopper, she questioned me why "I want to cook something never get the chance since Sanji is always in there" she looked at me and nodded as I went back in.

I disappeared into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff I wanted to make taking them to where Chopper works, I can use my magic to cook the food I wanted company as I missed home... so I started to make something my mum always made when I was unhappy. A Vietnamese type of soup with noodles, I started to mix the pawns and pork together with seasoning and herbs when I heard a loud bang... I saw Chopper run in I blinked at him.

"What's wrong Chopper?" he shook his head and hopped towards his little work area I made him, me and Chopper bond this way, I either make coffee or different food in here while Chopper worked. Other times I just told him stories using my magic.

As I smashed the tomatoes up, placing it in the pot along with other ingredients when I heard the door open. Looking up I was it was Robin with an empty coffee mug, I gestured to the old traditional coffee maker on a barrel ready to boil I couldn't even look at her for too long. She sat there listening to Chopper, when he stopped he sniffed and saw Robin before diving to hid behind me.

He looked at her from behind me as I patted his head absently as I flowed over some water to fill my pot, then heating it with water. Suddenly fur covered my vision as Chopper jumped in front of me, and started to transform into his different forms in front of Robin, I spat out some of the fur and continued to look over my soup.

Water hit me leaving me soaked, blinking I looked to the side and saw Chopper in his horn point and smashed up bits of barrel. I sighed and sent my soup to the kitchen with some seasoning timed to be placed in every hour and a barrier to keep anyone away from it. I heard laughter from Chopper as I wiped the water out of my hair as I got closer I saw him doing his dance, I eyed Robin as she chuckled at me kneeling down to eye level to Chopper.

Robin handed an empty barrel to Chopper telling him that there was no water left and she would like a cup of coffee to drink while reading and shooed him out, I looked at her. "You feeling ok from last night? Sorry I was rough, its the first time I did it" I blushed at her when she looked at me nodded though she had the look of relief when I said it was my first time.

"I am a bit sore but very satisfied, from last night but I do wish you didn't leave so many bite marks" she pulled down the collar and I blush, going up to her and healed the bite marks muttering a sorry as I went out.

We started to walk along the hill Chopper carrying a barrel, I carried one too this was for my personal supply I was down to the last two barrels. Robin was twirling a branch that I cut for her, she wanted it so I did it that what husbands do I guess. Robin told Chopper that she wanted a walk since it been a long time since then... it been the same with me since I got here it was adventure one after the other, a nice walk is calming.

I lifted up my head and sniffed "Water ahead" Robin looked at me and ran a bit ahead me and Chopper followed her, and saw a lake of clear water, as me and Chopper filled our barrels. He looked over to Robin... she looked beautiful sitting in the field full of white flower, I blushed and turned around as Chopper asked Robin questions.

As Chopper described Doctorine I snorted and the two looked at me "Don't forget she throws knives and weapons at her patients also never all her old or she will beat you up" Chopper chuckled nervously at me as he told her some of his story, I knew this since he shared this story to me before when I shared him a few of mine.

We got back before the others as I went to check my soup and tasted it, it was perfect... just like mum's I never did get on with my mother's but she knew I always loved her. Later then evening I served my food along with Sanji's I sat down with Robin she read and ate, on the table was a flower from the field I smiled at her and pulled out a preserved flower in a glass jar placing it on the table sliding it over to her.

She looked at me wondering what was it for "It's to preserve today's memory... you know you don't know anything about me" she looked at me and shrugged.

"I know many things about you Okusan, you should learn more about me" I stood up and kissed her on the cheek "after all I am your Goshujin-sama, you never know if there is someone else out there wanting to steal me away" I walked away from her joining the other.


	13. Bonus chapter Child Serenity part 1

**Sacred pond makes a Child Serenity?**

**Neko-chan:** yes this is a small extra story arc that I made hope you people enjoy this, I don't know how long this arc will be maybe up to 3 chapters. This is a bit head of time pre foxy pirates but I want to post this out now. Also guest goshujin-sama can also meant husband and master it is a old fashion why to say it, some people just say shujin though I can use hazubando to stop the confusion.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

"Land ho!" I shouted from the crow's nest shielding my eyes from the sun, I heard Luffy whoop in joy as I announced it; I don't blame him to be happy it has been a while since we saw land about a week so it would be nice to be on land. We docked on at the island, and we drew straws to see who would be staying Zoro got the short one but he didn't look like he cared.

"Sanji, here is the food list, Robin and Chopper go buy some more medical stuff" Nami handed the lists I made to the trio, as I followed Luffy. The island we are on is called hot spring island a nice spring island, it was famous for well... you can tell by its name. Luffy pulled me towards one of the many stalls pointing at some of the food asking what they were; I looked at several and found that they were just hot spring boiled food, I brought him a couple to eat.

The whole place looked like a scene from Love Hina or Inuyasha, quite nice old wooden style Japanese houses stone roads and everyone was dressed in hot spring type kimonos. I continued to walk along with Luffy keeping him my eye on him making sure he doesn't run off.

"Luffy, come on this tea house looks good" I waved to him as he stopped a head of me before trailing back to me, as sliding the paper door open as he bolted in inside was peaceful, if you don't count Luffy ordering a ton of food I walked along and smacked his head making him pout at me. I won't let him order food knowing him he would way too much, it's not like I couldn't afford it he should know his limit when he is out with me.

"Oh no you don't we are only having snacks, we would like to have two servings of yakitori, unadon and dango Oh and a pot of tea" Luffy stuck his tongue out at me; strangely I was the only one that could control him when we are eating out. The waitress nodded at me and brought back the tea, I chuckled at Luffy when he made a face to the bitter tea.

I smiled and nodded at the girl as she handed us the food, when Luffy reached for the dangos I smacked his hand, glaring at him he puffed up his cheeks I pointed to the other food and making him eat the other food first. "Nii-san! You think there is anything exciting here?" Luffy asked me as he stuffed his cheeks full of rice; I looked at him over my bowl before putting it down.

"I don't know Luffy why not ask that lady over there I'm sure she would know" I gestured to the girl that served us, Luffy turned to the girl questioning her. The girl in return told us that, this island was a peaceful place nothing exciting happens but they had festivals in the night though today was not one of the days.

"Oh we also have a shrine with a scared pond just up the road it's hard to miss, you can see the maidens dance" she smiled at us as we finished eating, I asked for some dango to take away and paid for the food just as I was about to go out I turned to the girl. Holding my idiot captain to stop him from running off.

"I was wondering how long does it take for a log to be set" I questioned her and she told me if we arrived today it should be done by this evening, nodding at her I smiled and started to walk towards the shrine, buying random knick knacks along the way. I brought a pinwheel for Luffy he seemed happy with it as he ran up the stairs pinwheel in his hand.

"Nii-san this place is huge!" I got to the top step and saw it was large, it looked like a shrine from Inuyasha or Touhou it was very pretty as I scanned the area I spotted a young woman sweeping the floor. It seems like Sanji and Usopp already got here, Sanji swooning over one of the maiden's that looks kind of pissed. Usopp was just talking to one of the girls.

"Oi Usopp Sanji!" Luffy ran off towards the two as I walked over to what looked like a cherry tree but it was purple? I tilted my head at it in confusion, though when I looked down several of the tree were many different colours. I gave a gentle sniff and smelt plum from the tree, I looked down and started to gather some of the petals, I could make something out of these jams sounds nice.

By the last one I was gathering from I heard giggling from behind me, turning around I saw a shrine maiden she looked like all the other maidens... maybe they were sisters "I see you like our trees they do make nice food as well, please take as much as you want since we can't eat all of these" I smiled at the girl as I picked a yellow petal up and chewed on it tasted like lemons, crystallised lemons.

"Your friends are very lively, but I do worry about the blonde one, Yuki has a bad temper she might end up shooting him oh my name is Miku" she gestured me to walk with her, I smiled and walked next to her nodding to the girl, Yuki did seem very annoyed with Sanji you could easily tell by how tight she was holding her bow.

"Yes but he would deserved, the man thinks he such a ladies man even hits on married women some times" I sighed as she walked towards the pond, it had ropes around it to stop people falling into it. I looked down into the water and saw it was quite clear I could see kois swimming about in the pond, I could easily tell the bottom of the pond.

"Ah this is our scared pond, it is said that it has the power to turn people younger but that it the ponds choice" I nodded her at as I continued to look at it and smiled as I saw a koi pop out at me. Just then I felt something hit in the back, I stumbled into the rope tripping me into the pond.

* * *

**3****rd**** pov **

Everyone's jaw dropped as the ball, Luffy kicked hit Serenity in the back that he was playing with some of the maidens. It seems like everything gone into slow motion as she fell into the pond with a huge splash, as Luffy was about to jump into the pond to save to the girl, Miku stopped him.

"Please sir you can't go in there you are male, the pond does not like males" Miku spoke out as she tried to save the girl that fallen in, but to her surprise when she got into the water.

She found a little girl to be at least 3 or 4 years old, with fox ears and a large bushy tail attached to her. Oddly she didn't really look like the girl from before, she had black hair that was messy and she had two gold eyes instead of one.

"I-it seems like we have a problem, the pond has chosen to change your friend." Miku picked up the girl and bundled her up along with the wet clothes, the girl Serenity just stared at the woman that picked her up before struggling in her arms. As Miku brought the struggling girl to shore her crew looked at her.

"Nii-san what happened to you?!" Luffy shouted at the toddler, the girl in respond started to tear up causing Usopp to smack the boy in the head Serenity snuggled into Miku sniffing once in a while. Yuki told the rest of the crew to fetch the rest of their group so they could come and see Serenity as well for the sisters to explain the crew.

Serenity was crawling about on the floor newly dressed in a pair of shorts and a large shirt, her crew was here though the girl ignored them as she focused on a butterfly that was floating pass. She was reaching up to try and grab the pretty bug, she babbled a couple of words before crawling off exploring the room.

It took to nearly evening to gather everyone up since Nami and Robin, decided to take a dip in the hot springs. "So you are telling me that child there is Ken?" Miku nodded as she watched the child stand and wobbled along before falling over giggling to herself.

"Yes that child there is your crew mate, it's best if you get off this island the longer you stay the longer she stays as a child, it should take at least 14 days for her to turn back to normal. I have to warn you she doesn't have any memory about you or basically anything that has happen before the age she is" she stopped when she heard a thud, turning around she stopped the said child had disappeared quickly the crew ran to the side to the deck and found the girl fallen in a heap on the floor staring up at them.

"Chu~" Serenity squeaked and crawled off like nothing had happened, though she was stopped by Nami picking her up, causing the girl to struggle in her arms the crew thanked the maiden as she gave them several child clothes to them.

As they got to the boat Nami settled the girl on the floor along with her Totoro bag, sniffing about "Me, Robin and Chopper are going to buy some more clothes and children stuff you guys best look after my girl or you will suffer!" Nami snarled at the boys as they rapidly nodded.

Nami looked down at the girl and kneel down to her, kissing her on the head before saying she be back soon. The moment the crew turned around Serenity crawled off, her tail curled around her bag pulling it as she went.

Serenity spotted the figure head and her eyes sparkled it was a ram! She liked rams the pup started to climb the neck, digging her claws in as she climb making small 'Chu' noises as she went. "Guys where is Ken-chan?!" Sanji shouted, the rest started to panic remembering the words that Nami said and began running about the boat looking for the girl.

Serenity cuddled her Totoro bag, the bag itself was about a foot smaller then her, she started out at the large sea "Awooa big" she spoke out as she continued to sit on Merry, holding Totoro tighter since it was comforting to her. Where was she? Who were the people that was on the boat and what are they babbling on about? She couldn't understand what they were saying plus she thought her name was Silvia.

"Nii-san there you are! Gomu gomu" the girl didn't hear the rest of the sentence since she was hit off the figure and into the blue water in front of her. Silvia clung on to her bag, giving out little cries as she fell in the water. She couldn't swim, as she hit the water she did what her young mind told her to... cry out loudly and that she did.

"Luffy you baka!" a splash was heard and the girl was lifted out of the water, on to the port she was shivering from her wet clothes and fur she gave out a small sneeze before looking up at the man that saved her. It was Zoro but all the girl saw was a scary scowling man with swords, she couldn't take it she wanted to get away from these strange people and bolted out of Zoro's arms back into town.

"**Scary**" tears were running down her face as the others chased after her, every time she looked back they were getting closer causing her to fall over in the middle of the road where their was stalls. As Zoro got closer, Silvia burst into tears causing the chasing crew to stop and all of the people there to stare at them women was glaring at the boys.

"**Scary**!" Silvia hicupped out as a young woman in her mid-20's came and picked her up, shushing the fox girl Silvia's cries started to die down as she pulled the tip of her tail to nibble on getting comfort from it as she hid her head in the woman's shoulder.

"You men should be ashamed! Scarring a poor child like this, she is all bruised, muddy and wet!" The boys turned their heads in shame, when Silvia looked at the boys flinching when she saw them. The lady now called Ino had changed the child into a children's Kimono, Silvia calmed down and was happily munching on some dango that she was given.

"So this girl is actually your crew mate but was changed into a child by our pond" Ino questioned as she sipped her tea, the girl was a delight to have sitting there swinging her legs at the harbour Ino said she would stay till the females get back since she was worried about the girl if she left her with the boys.

"Guys we are back!" Nami waved a hand in the air and everyone turned to her well but Silvia she found her feet more interesting then the strange lady "Hello Shisa time to get going" Nami spoke to her, Silvia looked up at the girl tilting her head who was this Shisa? Nami squealed and hugged the girl seeing how cute she was. Silvia squirmed about she didn't liked being touched, just like she doesn't like talking too much.

"**Who? Chu**~" Silvia questioned in English Nami as she was carried on the boat, "Bye bye" Silvia waved to Ino as she got on the ship since she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing the woman again. Chopper came up to the girl he respected and smelt fresh blood on her.

"Eh Serenity-nee! Your hurt!" Nami snapped her head around to the boys glaring at them as they started to sweat, Robin frowned as well no one hurts her Koi as the girls punished the boys heavily Chopper took care of the skinned knee.

The girls turned around finishing beating the boys into a pulp and saw Silvia sitting there nibbling on her tail, babbling to Chopper in English Robin smiled at her Koi, even if she looked different she could tell what language she was talking in. "It seems Koi hasn't learnt our language at this stage yet, she is talking in English"

Silvia turned to Robin and looked straight at her "**Awwooa tall pretty**" Silvia tilted back till she fell on her back, giggling to herself as she landed on her back, Robin smiled at her "**Yes I am quite tall do you know what your name is?" **Robin questioned the girl if she didn't then she would have to teach her again.

"**Silwia Chu"** a small lisp was heard but it confused Robin the girl's name was Kenshi though she had no idea what the R meant "**No your name is Kenshi R Serenity we call you by Ken**" Silvia scrunched up her face no her name was Silvia Wu never has she been called Ken, she shook her head.

"**No!**" She squeaked and started to crawl away from Robin shocking her, the others looked at her in confusion and turned to the group "She said her name was not Kenshi R Serenity she says its Silvia she seemed rather upset when I called her by the name we know" the others tilted their heads before they heard loud crash in the kitchen, rushing in they saw the newly named Silvia covered in flour chewing on some raw meat.

"Muu Shisa you messy girl" Nami walked over to the girl and picked her up holding her from arms reach, passing her to Robin Silvia clapped her hands on top of her breasts leaving a flour hand print on her. Giggling Silvia did it again and slapped Robin's cheeks leaving more flour on her.

"Ok that is enough" Robin grew another arm out and gripped her hands Silvia's eyes widened and she cried out in shock trying to pull her hands away. People only have 2 arms not 3 this scared her, "**Scary!**" Robin's eyes widened and quickly got rid of the arm when she heard that word, she felt her koi shiver in her arms and she felt really guilty about it.

"Sorry, sorry I promise I won't do that again" Silvia didn't know what she said but she took the gentle tone and snuggled into Robin. "Bath time" Robin took her messy koi to the shower, it meant be a bit hard but she was sure that they could make it work.

When they went Nami ordered everyone to babyproof the ship, she didn't want something to happen again. Mainwhile Robin was having a bit of trouble with Silvia, the child struggled when she saw where she was getting taken the girl thought she wasn't dirty at all.

"**Come on love you need to get clean**" of course this logic won't work with kids she got a sharp reply no, she couldn't use her powers since it would scare her. Silvia has managed to escaped the woman running off causing her to chase after the girl, though she was easy to find her as she saw her hiding under the bed tail sticking out.

"Found you" Robin grabbed the girl quickly and locked them in the bathroom, Silvia squeaked as she felt herself get striped and being placed in the warm water Silvia growled and then relaxed splashing about in the water. "**Fun!**" Robin smiled at her as she got in the tub with her koi, she gently scratched the girl's ears getting a large purr.

Robin gently scrubbed the girl getting rid of all the grim and flour Silvia sat there like a perfectly good girl as she got washed. After getting cleaned Robin wrapped the girl in a large fluffy towel rubbing the girls head and tail dressing her in overalls, Silvia squeaked at her and gestured that she wanted to be picked up.

"Aren't you a cutie" Robin smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, Silvia giggled and repeated what Robin did to her Robin carried the girl upstairs to eat some dinner, all the crew was sitting in the kitchen waiting to eat. Nami made sure that no one started to eat without the two girls, mainly if she allowed Luffy start there would be nothing left for them.

The door opened and Robin walked in with Silvia dressed in Pjs with spiders on and a sleeping cap on her head her ears poking out of it. "Chu~ Hungry!" her first word, Robin chuckled at the girl in her arms and sat down with her in her lap.

"Robin-swan! Here is your dinner your too Silvia-chwan" Silvia's plate contained some mash potato, peas and a couple slices of meat. Silvia quickly reached for her food though she stopped when a hand stretched out and grabbed her meat, Silvia whined a little as she saw her meat disappeared, she took a spoonful of peas only to get her potatoes stole.

Silvia burst out crying her food was gone since Luffy ate her meal, "You shitty captain don't go stealing a child's food!" her stomach growled out, the peas only gave her more hunger making her cry more. Robin glared at her captain as much as she loved his antics she didn't like this one, she summoned her arms and tied him up.

Silvia sniffed she was hungry and she still didn't know where she was the ladies and odd deer was nice but that was it. Nami picked her up and gently fed her some of her food from her plate, cooing at her while glaring at her captain "It serves you right Luffy, you never steal Shisa's food... Ever!" She yelled at him.

Silvia chewed on the meat that she was given, cooing at the taste before reaching for some peas and chewing on them. "Chu~" she gave a content smile as Robin gave another slice of meat, causing her to nibble on it. Robin smiled at her petting her head the girl, Silvia's ear twitched making her look up at her.

"Rawr" she gave out a cute roar before looking at the dessert placed in front of her, it was a slice of cake eyes sparkling she devoured the cake messy. She ended up getting cream everywhere, it seemed like she had more cake on her then she ate.

"Shisa look what you did, you have to have another bath and I need one too" Nami tapped the girl's nose making her look up at her, her big gold eyes looked up at Nami before chuing at her and licked the cream off Nami's cheek.

Nami blushed as she felt her Shisa lick her, bundling the girl up taking her to the bathroom again. Of course Silvia saw the familiar room, half stripped Silvia bolted out of the room getting rid of the rest of her clothing that was hanging off her. "Shisa get back here!"

She just zipped out the open door butt naked with Nami chasing after her "Robin catch her!" Silvia was about to crash into the tall woman, causing her to quickly pick up the girl, struggling the girl made mewling sounds and gave Robin her puppy dog eyes. Freezing the normally emotionless woman.

"**Chu let me go plewse" **Silvia squeaked causing Robin to turn away blushing trying to resist the look that was been given to her, she was let off as Nami came up to them rushing the naked girl to the bathroom.

Nami pulled her clothes off and picked up Silvia before hopping into the bath, Silvia growled this was the second bath she had unhappy she splashed the water hard making the water hit Nami. "Shisa stop it" Nami quickly soaked the girl before taking her out, Silvia squeaked and continued to splash the water angrily bath time is not fun!

"Ok ok I get it you're not happy, you know if you weren't be so messy we didn't have to do this" she lifted the girl out and sat her down, ready to wash her hair she picked up Silvia's shampoo squeezing some into her hair. It smelt like the forest, but once rubbed it the scent changed to something she couldn't tell...

Silvia on the other hand knew the welcoming scent, it was making her sleepy it smelt like home where she should be... Her eyes getting heavier the gently scrapes against her head was helping her sleep. Nami was done and placed the calmed down Silvia into the bath so she could wash her own hair, she looked at the girl maybe it won't be too hard to look after the girl she seems calmer then other ones she has met.

"Chu~" Silvia sunk down into the tub her ears drooped as she watched the orange haired girl wash her hair. She smelt like oranges, it was a pleasant scent to her nose she started to crawl out and lended against Nami, snuggling up to her leg.

"Awww I love you too" Nami ruffled the girl's head as she quickly cleaned herself up, she forgotten to bring another towel for Silvia lucky the bathroom was near the bedroom so she just open the door, she pushed the girl along Silvia looked up at her before bolting off to the bedroom again.

"**Rawr attack**" Silvia jumped on Robin startling her and knocking her down on the bed, the girl giggled to herself before walking off to her bag pulling out her toy squiddy. Squiddy was a large toy squid as she chewed on a tentacle it made a weird noise.

Nami came down and picked up the girl along with the toy "bed time missy" Silvia didn't argue she was too tried to do anything and she gently chewed on Squiddy, snuggling into Nami the girls climbed into bed when Robin tried to take Silvia off Nami the girl clung on to her grunting.

"I guess she is sleeping with me, you have her tomorrow" Robin frowned to herself but nodded, next time she will get her koi Nami on the other hand grinned ever since Robin joined she didnt have much time with her Shisa. It seems like the fight is on for Silvia's attention the poor girl.


	14. Week 1 of Adventures

**Week 1 of adventures**

Neko-chan: how is everyone? I'm really happy I got my fashion show done! And it was amazing I couldn't of asked for anymore. Most of this will be done in 3rd person, please review and enjoy! Also kat I am going to continue but I am not updating so quickly since I do have a personal life so all I can say is just be patient people! You will get your chapters

Oh heads up **This means Silvia talks in English**

_This is when she talks in Cantonese_

* * *

**3rd pov**

Silvia woke up with a start bolting right up with that urgent need... She needed to pee. Badly, she squirmed and wiggled about from the lady's grip "**I need to pee**" she said to herself rubbing her eyes as she finally got out of Nami's arms, as she got out the bed. She pulled Squiddy along with her heading towards the door but then paused... She didn't know where the bathroom was, sure she had been taken their several times but it was all a blur to her, plus she couldn't open the hatch so well.

She whimpered to herself, tears coming up she thought she was over peeing herself looking over to the two woman she quickly went to Robin's bed pulling on her nightie. Though her weak pulls went unnoticed by the sleeping woman, making Silvia whine a bit louder "**Miss... **" Silvia pulled hard making Robin wake up, sleepily Robin looked to the source of pulling and found her little Koi doing an odd dance.

Though it was too late, Silvia's ears drooped back, her tail hung down in shame as she let out a small cry... She had wet herself. Embarrassed and ashamed she could only think of one thing to do cry. Tears fell from her face as she still felt the liquid run down her legs, she was a big girl, big girls don't pee themselves.

Both woman bolted up as Silvia started to cry loudly, "_I didn't mean to I just had to gwo_" Robin didn't understand what language she was talking in, though at this moment it didn't matter Silvia was standing there crying her eyes out. Getting out of bed she quickly picked the crying child up, holding her head against her shoulder shushing the girl gently.

"It's alright, it's not your fault navigator-san can you hand me some clothes for Silvia" Nami nodded as she stopped stroking Silvia's head and walked off to find some clothes for her, Robin looked at the puddle as she stroked the poor girl's back they should have not let her have any liquids after 8. Sighing she used her powers to quickly clean up the mess as she listened to her Koi talk in the strange language again.

Silvia was still crying into Robin's shoulder with ever now and again she babbled another sorry in Cantonese, a few moments had passed and Nami brought back her some clothes. Pair of blue overalls, a yellow top socks and shoes she also handed Robin some clothes so she could change as well.

Robin nodded a thanks, and walked off with Silvia still bawling in her arms towards the bathroom she quickly took off the wet clothes and set Silvia in some water, gently washing her up. "_Muu I'm sorry..._" Silvia rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of her tears, Robin just allowed the girl to clean herself and changed herself before lifting the puffy eyed fox girl up.

Silvia snuggled into Robin before getting herself changed, she had a bit of trouble with the overalls but Robin clipped them on for her. The girls went back to their room Silvia made a beeline to her bag picking it up and placing it on her back, she looked about for her Squiddy and saw it on Robin's bed. She beckoned her towards her and watched the squid crawl towards her, Silvia clapped as she watched her squid wrap around her giving her a cuddle.

"**Muu Squiddy**" she nibbled on one of her tentacles before wandering to Robin, pulling on her jeans Robin looked down at the girl, she was about to ask her what was wrong, but she was cut out by a loud growl from Silvia.

Chuckling she glanced at the clock it was about 5:30, Sanji normally wakes up at 6 to cook breakfast but she was able to cook something for Silvia. She took the girl's hand and led the girl up the stairs to the kitchen, Silvia smiled as she was led up she was hungry she hoped to get some food soon.

As they arrived in the kitchen Robin looked about and expected what she saw, Sanji wasn't there but Luffy was there lying in a giant mouse trap, causing her to giggle. Silvia climbed into a chair but found she was a bit short to reach the table, being that she was a lot smaller than an average 3-year-old.

Silvia whined and tried to reach up but you could only see the top of her head and eyes, Robin chuckled at the sight and placed a couple of books under her before unlocking the fridge. The sound of course woke up Luffy causing him to struggle in the trap, Robin went on igorning him she was not going to cook for the boy.

Robin thought in what to give the girl as she looked in the fridge, nothing too heavy for the girl. So she settled for some toast and cereal, not noticing Silvia's magic playing up as it was extermely untamed since of her young age reacting to her emotions and needs.

A bright light exploded from the girl and some strange food appeared on the table, Robin was shocked by this and quickly checked the food, it looked like some sort of dumplings and congee. Silvia clapped her hands as the food appeared not really caring where it came from she looked at Robin and babbled at her hungrily.

"I guess you did this, well it most likely safe let's feed you" Robin sat down and picked up a bowl of congee, looking into the bowl she found it was filled with bits of chicken and strange dark blue slices of eggs. Curious she tasted a slice, the taste was surprising she couldn't really describe it Silvia slapped her legs trying to get her attention since she was hungry.

"Hungry!" Robin looked at the girl and smiled, spoon-feeding her, since she doesn't really trust the girl to eat cleanly. Silvia babbled happily as she chewed on the egg and looked up at Robin before taking the spoon in her magic, trying to feed her. Robin giggled and they took turns in eating, but they were interrupted by Luffy escaping from the trap and trying to reach for the food.

**"No! Mine"** Silvia shouted, at the boy she wasn't happy with him from last night taking her food. Just as Luffy's hand reached to the table it bounced off hitting himself in the face, Silvia laugh and giggled tipping back into Robin's legs.

"Nii-san! What did you do that please give me some food!" Luffy begged the girl but she was too busy looking at Robin as she leaned against her legs. She babbled to herself as she was fed a dumpling, chewing the savoury treat, she purred at the taste and then threw one at Luffy causing him to catch it in his mouth.

"Tasty!" Luffy cried out and tried to reach for it but again he was stopped by the barrier, Robin picked up a dumpling and was about to bite into it when she was stopped by Silvia tapping her legs. **"Dip!"** Robin looked at what Silvia was pointing at and dipped into the oil taking a bite and gently moaned at the taste, she had to ask her koi what they were.

Silvia hiccupped and started to hit her chest, it annoyed her. Robin saw this and gently picked the girl up patting her on the back causing her to burp. She got a cute Chu instead, before she continued to eat figuring that Silvia was full, Silvia dropped the barrier down since she was full and content so she just sat down on Robin's lap.

"Robin-chwan~ did you make some food for us Luffy you shitty bastard stop eating all the food" Sanji shouted at Luffy kicking him in the head, Robin covered Silvia's ears hoping to stop the vile words coming from his mouth entering the girl's head. Silvia just looked up at Robin and babbled to herself quietly as she stared at Luffy getting beaten up she clapped and giggled.

"Actually it was Silvia-chan who made this, you should taste some it is really delicious" Sanji blinked and dipped a dumpling into the chilli oil and took a bite of it, the taste was quite homey but really was delicious the recipe book that Silvia gave him didn't include something like this, just some simple ones.

* * *

**Later that day during the afternoon**

Everyone was doing their normal things, Robin sat there reading Nami checking the log, zoro train, Sanji in the kitchen and Luffy and the others were playing tag. But they seem to have forgotten about Silvia, you see after lunch she was put down for a nap but it has been over an hour since then she hopped out of the bed and ran off exploring.

She explored one of Robin's chests and found a cowboy hat, eyes gleaming she shoved the hat on as it covered over her face. She giggled and wondered about knocking into several things, even a bookcase. Squiddy was doing her best to protect her master, guiding her slowly up the stairs making sure she gave her gently pushes when she was about to fall.

"_Squiddy bored! Let's go!_" Silvia felt her newly claimed hat pushed up, by Squiddy as the plush wrapped a tentacle around the girl and guided her to the door, pushing it open for her. Silvia giggled and allowed herself to be pulled the door to the deck creaked open without any of the others noticing, she quickly got out and wondered the deck.

No one noticed the small child and toy squid running around the place, looking about and picking up some tinkles. Silvia sat down after a few minutes of exploring, planning her butt down she looked through her bag and found the petals.

Pulling out a bag that had a mixture of colour and started to throw them about, giggling at the colours as she watched them float down. "Where did this petal come from?" Zoro looked at one that fell in front of him, picking the green petal up, he scanned the deck and saw more littered on the deck. Confused he scratched his head and called Luffy over.

"Oi Luffy did you bring some flowers on board or something?" Luffy looked at the petal and tilted his head trying to remember if he did, as he couldn't think of anything he shook his head. Soon the two started to look about to see where the growing petals were coming from, and saw a huge pile of petals and an overly size squid plushie.

"Sugoooii!" Luffy picked up Squiddy causing her to react horribly the toy started to push away from him but the boy had a tight grip on her. Squiddy didn't like this she wanted to be with her master so she started to squeeze tightly the boy and latched herself to his face and sprayed a special ink that Silvia created for her, hot sauce ink.

Luffy screamed as the ink burned and blinded him, running around trying to get the squid off him. Zoro didn't really know what to do for his idiot captain, he remember seeing that squid with Silvia and knew she did something crazy to it. He paused as he heard some rustling coming from the pile of petals, looking closer he saw two fox ears peeking out sighing he moved closer making the pile shake rapidly and soon he saw Silvia sitting there throwing up the petals.

"I sure of known it was you, aren't you going to do anything about that" Zoro jerked his finger towards the screaming Luffy, Silvia scanned towards what he was pointing at and saw Squiddy attached to the boy's face. Silvia just clapped her hands as she was the entertainment causing Zoro to sigh and picked up the girl by thr scruff of her top, the girl's ears drooped and her tail hung down as she hung in Zoro's grip.

Silvia whimpered and shouted for her toy, the squid saw her master in the man's hand and launched herself at him catching him off guard, as Squiddy latched on to his face and repeated what she did to luffy. Silvia was dropped back into the pile of petals as she continued to play ignoring the fact that her toy was destorying two-thirds of the monster trio.

"What is going on out here?!" Nami yelled as she came out from the kitchen, she looked at the screaming duo and Silvia playing about. Silvia looked up at the girl and giggled gesturing that she wanted to be picked up. Nami smiled and picked up the girl cooing at her, before looking at the two idiots sighing she turned to the girl in her arms.

"Can you do something please hun" Silvia giggled and waved her hands all the petals flew back into her bag and Squiddy into her arms, she giggled and cuddled the protective toy as she felt her wiggled her tentacles all over her.

Nami sighed and shifted the girl on her hip, taking her up to Robin. From now they are not going to let her out of her sight or be left alone.

* * *

**4 days later**

The last few days has exhausted the crew dealing with child Serenity was harder than they thought, the girl was quiet and all but she sneaks off very often. Every time she does it was trouble, she ended up in the sea once lucky Squiddy was there to save her this cause the girls to always be with her plus as always bed and bath time was chaos.

Food was hard for the girl as well, she seems like she needed to be fed every 2 hours and of course when she ate Luffy wanted to eat as well, but luckily Nami figured out that if they gave her some dried meat she would be fine.

The crew had to be careful around the girl if they had devil fruit powers, since she reacted badly to Luffy and Robin's powers at first. They had to slowly introduce it to her so she wouldn't start crying and her magic flare out, Luffy found that out the hard way.

Robin has tried to ask the girl some questions but only got a confused look. When trying to teach her their language she just got the reply of babbling so she just gave up and drew images, letting her pick up words by herself.

Right now everything seemed fine, Silvia was sitting at the feet of Robin playing with some gems and chewing on a Ruby crunching it up well. When Nami found this out she quickly hid all of her treasure so they wouldn't end up in her Shisa's belly though she did give up some from the puppy dog eyes that were pulled on her.

"Marines!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest, just as some ringing was heard from Silvia's bag. The girl blinked at the noise coming from her bag and looked up at Robin babbling out a questioned tone.

Robin looked at the bag in return, she has never been in that bag plus it never opened for anyone only for her Koi. The bag started to move and the grinning smile opened up and spat out a den den, Silvia squeaked and poked the snail in the shell Robin of course didn't know who the call was from so she picked it up.

"Hello this is Serenity's den den she can't come to the phone right now" Robin spoke into the phone, as the boat rocked by the cannons attacking them Silvia continued with like nothing was happening, but looked up at her when she saw Robin talk into the snail.

"What do you mean Ken-koi can't come to the phone right now who are you? Bitch, bringHina her Koi" Robin frowned and was about to reply till she felt Silvia climb on to her lap and take the speaker away.

"Hungry! Ken is Silvia! Who you!" Silvia yelled down the mic, the girl seem had picked up and several words but couldn't form proper sentences just yet. On the other line Hina was shocked to her the younger voice of her Koi, she then started to imagine what it would be like to have a child ken and started to get shivers and a nosebleed.

"Don't you worry my koi! Hina is coming to get you!" she started to shout at her crew to go full speed ahead at the Strawhat ship, Silvia just simply said ok and put the phone down looking up at Robin's shocked face.

She picked up the girl only to get her koi struggling in her arms hissing every now and again, the crew found out Silvia didn't like being picked up unless she wanted to. Robin tried to keep her grip on the girl but let go went the ship was hit by Hina's ship causing her to fly out her arms.

"**Awoooa****!**" The girl shouted as she went backwards hitting into someone, looking up she saw Hina her arms wrapped around the girl stroking her head. Silvia purred and rubbed her head against Hina's chest wanting more petting.

Hina blushed and her eyes started to turn into heart, unable to keep hold of her emotions she squealed hugging the poor girl against her breasts. Silvia of course began to push away, not enjoying being killed via breasts not a bad way to go but still no, the girl opened her mouth and bite down sharply on whatever was in front of her getting a yelp from Hina causing the girl to be dropped.

Silvia scampered away quickly, running up to Nami barreling into any marines that were in the way. One poor guy got a headbutt to the groin since he was in the way, as she reached to Nami she was pulled away by a marine.

"I got your little pet! Drop your weapons and it won't be hurt" the man held Silvia, he looked plain ugly short and fat covered in hair he seem to be out of breath and covered in a horrible scent causing Silvia sensitive nose to hurt and burn, she could also feel that this man would do anything to get what he wanted.

The man put his sword against Silvia's neck, causing her to tear up even more the women on board marine or crew alike glared daggers at the man, some men were also glaring at him since using a child as a hostage makes him a coward.

Silvia shuddered, she was scared very scared closing her eyes she felt that tight feeling again and that voice the strange beautiful voice that she been talking to. Hina walked up to the man and glared at him, "Let Hina's Koi go now Akui" she growled out, the man nervously shook his head pressing the sword closer freezing the woman.

"Now, now Hina-chan if you want this little shit alive you do as I say" he gave her a smug ugly smirk stepping closer to her, eyeing her like a piece of meat. Hina shuddered under the look of the man, she disliked him to begin with and wanted him off her crew.

"I never wanted to be a marine, but when I saw you I thought that I just had to have you" he roughly placed his free hand on her breast squeezing it, Silvia didn't like this and started to snarl and growl only to get the sword pressed harder against her neck cutting it.

Everyone gasped as they saw the blood drip down from her neck, though Silvia wasn't paying any attention anymore all she could feel was pain. The pain soared throughout her body, the cut might of been shallow but Akui being the idiot he was didn't know his sword was enchanted to cause agonising pain to the victim.

A loud scream pierced the air, causing everyone to drop down to their knees Silvia started to glow brightly, her magic running wild as the pain over came her large black tendrils shot out from her knocking into the marines but more importantly Akui.

As everyone was trying to avoid the burning tendrils, they didn't notice the spilled blood bubble. "**Scared****! Hurts! Leave me alone!**" The last shout from Silvia's mouth summoned a monster from her blood, her guardian. The creature that she summoned up was a grotesque animal it stood on all fours large knife like claws a mouth full of razor sharp teeth it looked like it couldn't even close its mouth, it was a large dog shape nearly being the size to a horse.

Though what was so grotesque about this beast was that it was infused with metal and cogs large parts of the animal were missing got replaced leaving large pink scars on the creature. The beast turned its head to its master, seeing her quiver in pain and fear.

Nami gasped, she remembered this creature Silvia had drawn this before and she asked was it another form she could take. The girl just shook her head and said this creature use to be part of her imagination when she was younger, she simply named this thing Silence she asked why the answer was went he was finished all was left was silence.

**"Silence help hurt, man bad make him go away"** Silvia pointed to the man in question, as the beast large head creaked and locked on to the disgusting filth that hurt his master, Silence let out a horrifying sound freezing the man in place before pouncing on the man ripping at his limb.

The three girls quickly shield Silvia from the sight in front of them, the beast ripped off another piece of flesh as the other marines gagged and vomited at the sight in front of them. It seem like hours as Silence was ripping away at the still alive man, he was gagging out blood.

Silence was toying with the man keeping him alive till the every end, blood had splattered all over Merry's deck but why should he care. As he was about to play more with the man he heard his master "**Please make it stop it hurts!**" He turned to see his master crying in pain as he saw the sword that Akui dropped, it was glowing red.

Growling out loud he crushed the sword in his mouth, destroying the connection it had with Silvia. Though his rage was still not gone as Silvia was hurt because of him playing about, having enough he took what was left of the man and crushed him under his paw leaving a large blood splatter and pieces of flesh on the deck.

Silvia had calmed down the minute the sword was destroyed, just leaving her shaking a bit Silvia continued to talk to herself as magic sparked off her removing any sign of the blood. Robin stroked the girl gently trying to calm her down as Nami spoke to her gently, when Hina tried to comfort her she found the girl latched on to her lap.

Silence walked up to his master and nuzzled the girl, before taking his leave he looked at the three woman scanning them he nodded. His master seemed to have taken them as mates, but if one so as hurts her he will be back, taking a bow he dissolved back into blood swirling around Silvia and going back into her wound.

After a while in Robin's arms was a sleeply Silvia, tried out from all her magic and near death moment. They were ready to say goodbye to Hina, though Hina was not she wanted to stay with her Koi "Hina wants her Koi, give her to Hina" Silvia just yawned and waved to her gesturing her to come closer, Hina of course did what she wanted.

Silvia planted a small kiss on Hina's cheek "Bye bye Hina luv you" her child innocent caused the woman to light up like a firwork, though Robin and Nami was very jealous as they wanted to be the first to be told that, but gritted their teeth as they watched Hina sail off.

As Robin and Nami were taking Silvia to bed the girl looked at them beckoning Nami closer and smiled "luv you" she kissed her cheek before turning to Robin "luv you" kissing her cheek too, before snuggling into Robin's warmth falling asleep...

* * *

Neko-chan: Hope you have enjoyed this Chapter be sure to review and I will not be posting anything for a few weeks since I'm off travelling I will be writing but not posting.


	15. She is back people!

**Back to herself again and saving a goddess**

**Neko-chan:** hello everyone, hope you have been enjoying this so far since I am really enjoying writing this. Though I am dialing it down on how often I post chapters out since I want to try and get back into my other stories, hope you guys will read them as well.

Also keep in mind I do have dyslexia and English is not my first language, since I got an insulting review from a guest on one of my other fanfics telling me it was no point in continuing it since it had I am a female writing yuri, such an insult. I don't really care if that person was a troll but I am considering of banning anon reviews if this continues. Review deleted rant over hope you enjoy.

* * *

**3rd pov**

It has been 6 days since they saw Hina and the crew were tried... That is the only word we can use to describe what the crew was feeling, they had bags under their eyes yawning every minutes. This problem was all because of Luffy eating all of the food again, making Silvia cry a lot since she was hungry her magic hasn't flared up it couldn't if it wanted too, she had no energy to do so.

That was only day one it lasted for a while till the last few days. The girl had become quiet as she was oddly staring into the air, she stared for at least an hour, before going to sleep for the rest of the day. Though the crew were worried since the girl has been sleeping too much, only being awake to eat a couple of oranges then going back to sleep.

Robin had picked up her girl, and gently stroked her head minding the horn that was coming out of her head. The sleeping girl had shifted into her hybrid unicorn during the night, "Land Ho!" Robin looked up and they indeed saw an island in front of them, she hoped that if they get some food in Silvia she be back to her bouncy self.

As they landed at the port, they all got off the boat, Silvia gently sleeping in Robin's arms. As they entered the town they heard whispers and people looking over at them, the crew ignored the fact and walked into a restaurant ordering much needed food but as soon as they called over a waiteress they heard her gasp and run off to the kitchen.

Not long after the waiteress ran back out with a plate full of vegetables placing it right in front of Silvia. The girl bolted up as she smelt the fresh greens in front of her and started to devour what was in front of her, making the waiteress and seemly all the staff to sigh in relief finally curiosity got to Robin and she had to ask. "Excuse me Miss, can I ask you why does everyone seem to be relieved that this one was happy with her food?" As she watched more food been served to them.

Instead of the waiteress answering it was the owner, she was a pretty woman couldn't be more then 20 with flaming red hair and deep green eyes. Of course when Sanji saw her he jump up "My burning flame how beautiful you are!" He started to swoon around the woman, unnoticed how angry she was getting till it was too late she had punched him right through the wall.

She glared at the hole in the wall and growled slightly before turning to the crew "The reason will be clear if you go to the town centre and look at the statue there. Though it might seem like the legend could be true"

Silvia looked up at the lady and clapped her hands happily as she ate more food, making the lady smile at her. "The name is Furea, it is nice to meet all of you kid" she petted the girl's head making her purr and Nuzzled into the hand making sure that her horn doesn't hit the lady's hand.

Silvia giggled and used her magic creating some flowers giving them to the lady. "Thank you" The flowers were Lilies but they were rainbow coloured and they had her favourite scent on them. Silvia smiled up at Furea and nibbled the greens in front of her.

The owner left the group so they could eat peacefully, thought went the bill came they saw what ever Silvia ate it was not there. Shrugging it off they just paid and went off their way, Sanji took Usopp with him to buy food Zoro went to find a bar, Robin and Chopper went to the book store.

This left Silvia, Nami and Luffy to look at the statue that Furea was talking about. As they walked towards the centre many people bowed to the girl and handed her some sweets, Silvia smiled and returned gave a flower to the people. As the group ended up at the statue, it was a beautiful woman very tall draped with robes. They walked up to the words inscripted into the pillar, the others couldn't read what it said but Silvia could perfectly since that voice has been teaching her.

"**Here is the statue of the goddess Morrigan she is the one that protects us, legend has it she will appear once the pure one comes to the island and releases the goddess from her slumber**" Silvia moved closer to the pillar and found a handprint indent, she was about to place her hand on it till she got a rock thrown at her.

Silvia cried out as a rock sharply hit her head, the others looked at where it came from while she was gently nursing her head. The one who threw it was a few teenagers, they were glaring at the girl. "Keep away from that statue you monster or you be sorry!" A girl yelled at the group.

Silvia whined as she heard the voice become angry yelling inside her head, she started to wipe away the blood. Not listening to the others shout at the group of girls, Silvia's cut started to heal up from a warm touch that she felt from somewhere.

"Why did you do that to Shisa, she is a child!" Nami shouted at the group of girls as she gently felt Silvia pull on her skirt. Nami bent down and started to clean the blood off her head, while the seem to be leader scoffed at her.

"She is not allowed near our goddess, we already have a pure onr and yours is with pirates! Our Yuki-sama is better then that monster" Silvia teared up she wasn't a monster was she? Just then a girl about 16 walk in and the group parted away, she was dressed in a skimpy red dress it looked like her chest was about to burst out.

"What are pirates doing on my island, the goddess will not be happy I hear her telling me what she is not happy!" She pointed at them as her group clapped their hands, while the other people look on nervously.

Silvia then felt a pulse run through her and she let out a small cry, holding her head she felt it she was changing again. She felt herself growing rapidly, letting a roar she felt herself change back to herself butt naked.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

Ugh I had the worse headache ever, and why was it so cold? I looked about and saw I was butt naked I couldn't even be arsed about it so I just summoned up my cape and wrapped it around me.

I stood up and remembered some of the things that had happened, turned into a child the voice in my head and Hina. I looked over at Nami and saw her blush heavily and I grinned at her "I'm back" I chuckled at her as she fainted at the sight of me.

I turned to the group of girls and growled at them buttoning myself up, as I summoned a shirt and pants to wear. "If you try and throw another rock at me again well... I don't think you need to know" I picked up the rock and crushed it in my hands turning it into dust.

I looked up at the statue and chuckled it was indeed Morrigan the pesky woman, of course that was when I get a quest I quickly .

**Quest**

**Free Morrigan -** challenge the fake pure child and her group to prove that you are the true one. Four of the elders will be the judges.

I didn't even have a choice to even take the quest or not, so I looked over at them "If you are the pure one why have you now freed her yet? Is that not your job unless you are lying" Yuki stuttered and shook her head.

"The goddess said she is not ready to be freed yet!" I looked at her and chuckled that woman would not have said anything like that, oh if she was here now she would of punished the girl so much.

"Really? Then I challenge you! As the pure one you can't back down from it. The elders of the island knows of the three challenges, you can bring your group to help you but I will fight by myself" she gritted her teeth and nodded we had an hour till the challenge starts.

I walked to the statue, I couldn't free her till the challenge was done such a pesky woman I knew her as the voice in my head. Well next the other video game one. _I do hope you like the challenges my dear they are a bit how can I say... You will find out._

Really now great help you are Morrigan... Why are you a goddess again? I met up with the others and they were surprised to see me back to myself, Robin being the happiest pulled me in for a long kiss.

My vision hazed and I pulled Robin into a soul shattering kiss, causing her to shiver in my arms. "I'm back my bitches and it's time to free a goddess" the other asked me what was I talking about and I told them that I needed to set a friend free, but I had to do it by myself.

It was noon as I got everything ready, meaning I ate a lot I was starving being a child after changing. I basically ate out a restaurant leaving nothing but a huge pile of gems.

I walked to the middle of the town, with a toothpick in my mouth I told the others I would meet them there after eating. I saw all of the village there, a stage set up for what seems to be what I am might to be on.

I climbed on the stage and saw Yuki and her group standing there, wearing a smug smirk. I grunted at them, I am so going to wipe the floor with them. I watched as a woman started to announce about the challenges.

"Hello everyone! This is the first time we had a challenger to our own Yuki-sama and her gang, our challenger is kenshi. R. Serenity ! She is the look out and striker of the pirate crew Strawhats" cheers were heard through out the crowds, it seemed like Yuki was taking it all in waving to them and blew kisses to them.

"The first challenge is... Swimming!" My eye twitched... what the hell, swimming I can't swim well I can doggy paddle only! I heard chuckling in my ear and I sighed into my hands, of course she would do this as a challenge I rubbed my face letting out a loud groan.

"Now this challenge is held at the river that is full of our native sharks! To win this you must swim from your raft and reach to the end raft! You must collect at least 4 flags and 2 large teeth of two sharks first one that does this wins" I grinned oh this will be fun.

I waited for the other girl to figure out who was going to play this game, "Maki and Saki are going to play this round" I shrugged and went I heard the bang go off I saw the two girls in bikinis jump in spears in hand speeding off.

I just jumped in fully clothed and slowly started to paddled "Shisa! Swim you are going to lose!" I looked up and saw Nami shouting at me, I shrugged and saw a shark charging at me I growled at it punching it right in the nose. Causing it to fly out the water as I pulled out its tooth, placing it into my bag.

"Sorry Nami, I can't swim any better I can only doggy paddle" I continued to swim, snatching a flag that I saw I looked over to the two girls that were at, the girls were twins blonde hair and blue eyes both were attacking a shark, but it seemed like they won't really winning.

I sighed gathered a small amount of water flicking it at the shark knocking it out, I nodded and continued paddling headbutting a shark pulling a tooth out. Well that is all of my teeth, now just the flags to grab, though it seems like the two girls already gotten all but one flag.

I grunted and paddled on picking up my flags, with only one to go. "It looks like it is neck and neck! Both teams need just one flag and they seem to be aiming for the same one, but it is protected by the nest of butterfly sharks! Don't let their name fool you, they have a disturbing way of eating" I saw the announcer shiver when I saw a shark jump out with its mouth wide open.

A mouth full of teeth and a weird rounded up tongue, like a butterfly's mouth. "These shark use their tongues to pierce through their victims sucking out their fluids before eating the rest of their body!" Ok that is disturbing, I continued on forward I taken on sea kings before I am not scared of these guys.

Plus I got a clawshot on me, oh now I love zelda. Shooting the claw at the flag, it perfectly grabbed it pulling it back to me. I looked at the two girls and smirked at them before paddling off to the finish line, though I guess they weren't happy since they started to throw their spears as me.

As I watched them sail towards me, I simply jumped up and caught them in my mouth. Blame my dog instincts, something is thrown at me I tend to catch it in my mouth same with something being thrown.

"5 for throwing technique but 0 for effort. You win nothing!" I spat out the spears and continued to paddle away, though it seemed like one of the girls was able to grab another flag and they both swam hard easily catching up to me.

"It seems like I need to turn it up a peg" I grumbled to myself and started to move my hands in a fast circle movement, I saw the girls about to get to the raft when I placed my hands in the water shooting me forward knocking the girls aside and into the raft.

"We have a winner! It looks like Serenity had a plan after all, right at the end when we thought she wasn't going to make it she zoomed off like a bullet knocking both the Sagnui twins out the way and into victory!"

I grinned and pulled myself back onto the stage. Quickly forcing all the water out of my clothes and back into the river, I hear Yuki shout at the two girls and scoffed it wasn't like she could do any better.

"Next challenge is knowledge! In this challenge we ask 5 questions to each person the most with the correct answers wins!"... Well crap, I have 0 knowledge unless it is to do with food, weapons and games everything else is meh.

"Naru will take up this challenge" why am I not surprised, the whore doesn't do any of these I am going to demand that she takes the last one. This isn't her strength this is her groups. The stage was shaking and two panels came up from the ground, the stage transformed into a quiz place.

"Alright! First question is to Serenity, where is the most sea kings seen and why?" I sighed thank god I knew this answer.

"Sea kings are found everywhere but most live in the calm belt, since as the name states it is the calmest place for them to settle as there is no movement in the sea" I hope that is right I am just winging it. A loud ding was heard and a circle appeared.

"Correct! Now Naru your question is..."

I got 3 questions right and Naru had 5 in the end, most of the questions I was given to me were to do with maths! I gave 42 as most of the answers, ugh I started to hit my head against a wall.

"Last challenge is strength! A good old fighting, till one person gives up!" I looked over to Yuki as she was about to select another one of her members, growling I butted in not letting her having a chance in choosing someone else.

"I challenge Yuki to this! She has not even don't any of these challenges, this is not a pure one anyone wants someone that just orders people around to do what she is meant to do? I call that a spoiled. little. brat" I hissed at her and the crowd cheered in agreement.

She was shaking, and gulped down a fear before stepping up. "Challengers! To win this challenge you must beat the other one into submission, you can not kill each other. You can select two weapons a range and a melee either supplied by us or you have your own"

I grinned and summoned up my beautiful, The Rysurrection and Megrez's Asterism. "I chosen these my bow and long sword. They will be my weapons and are my soul" I placed the bow on my back and took my sword in my hand.

Oh how long as it been since I had a weapon in my hands, I shivered in pleasure as I felt my sword hum. "Bring it on girly" I gave her a grin showing my enlarged canines, causing the girl to flinch like hell. She chosen a gun and a short sword, they won't work against me.

* * *

**3rd pov**

The match looked like a joke, a lion playing with a rabbit. Serenity being the lion she quickly loaded up her bow and charged it to level 1 shooting it off lazily. Yuki screeched and shot her gun randomly causing everyone to duck.

Scoffing Serenity fired again using her arc technique blast, causing it to explode right in front of Yuki. This caused her to fall on her ass as Serenity zoomed forward holding her sword against her neck.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

"How disappointing, and her I thought Morrigan had got rid of people like you on her island quite a disgrace. I wonder what she has to say about you" she shivered in my grip on her.

She shuddered out that she gave up, and I placed my sword away. Grunting I ignored people cheering and walked up to the statue, slicing my hand opend before slamming my fist into the pillar. " **I chosen my Morrigan as the pure one, release you from your slumber so you can continue to protect the land you rule."**

At my last word the statue glowed brightly, and the statue started to crack and crumble releaving the damn goddess that has been bothering me for the last god know weeks.

"Honey I'm home!" She opened her arms out like she wanted to hug me, I watched her dimly as she floated down to me wrapping her arms around me. Squashing me against her damn breast.

"Silvia congrats on completing the quest! You win a prize here" she pulled out something from her breasts... God damn this woman! I rubbed my eyes as I took what ever she gave me, it was a necklace it had a single gem in the middle of it. Red in colour but it was swirled into black, shaped as a tear drop I just looked at it plainly what can I do with a piece of jewelry.

"This is a blood leech necklace, a rare necklace that feeds off your victims blood and heals you" I grunted maybe it was useful, either way I fed it to my bag for safe keeping. I had no use for it right now, Morrigan grinned and turned to Yuki stalking towards her.

"Now little girl it looks like you have been using my name for your own use. It is time for your punishment, especially since you hurt my girl" she purred and snapped her fingers, in a blink Yuki was in a french maid outfit along with her group. Though it seems like I was changed too... Into one.

"What the hell! Morrigan why am I in one as well" I pulledd the skirt down trying to cover up some of my skin, blushing up a storm. She had that stupid smirk on her face as she pulled out a camera taking a snap of it my eyes widened and I reached out to her trying to destory the pictures.

"Ah ah I am going to send these to your future wives. Now three. Two. One sent! Hope they enjoy them since I edited them for your honeys" The photos burned up and sent to goddess know who! Though two photos appeared in front of Robin and Nami, I couldn't even get to the photos as my wife tripped me up and locked me in her damn devil fruit power.

"Otto-san we are going to have some fun, Nami would you like to join us?" My eyes widened as she placed me over her shoulder, while Nami giggled and nodded at Robin... Crap Nami is now joining us... Wait what the hell are we going to do!

"Morrigan you damn goddess! I should of left you sealed up!" I yelled at her as I was taken back to the ship.

* * *

**Mainwhile**

Hina sighed as she as she stared out into the sea, she missed her Koi. Just as she was thinking a photo poof in front of her, frowning she snatched the picture out of the air.

Looking at it she started to blush madly and blood started to leak from her nose. The photo was of Serenity in her maid outfit holding a feather duster, she was under a table picking something up you could see a small peek of her underwear and her head was turned looking at the photo.

"Hina is going to her cabin! She does nnotwant to be disturbed for the next few hours!" She shouted at her crew as she locked herself in her cabin.

* * *

Neko-chan: hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter we would be back to normal in the next chapter I promise!


	16. Attack of the fillers!

**Goat Island and rainbow mist? What is up with these fillers?!**

**Neko-chan: **Hey Everyone hope you been enjoying this so far, right now attack of the Fillers! Since I am going to look after my grandma for the next couple weeks and won't be able to upload so enjoy.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

After going into hiding for the last few days in your Totoro bag, nothing like the sound of cannons reminds you that you live on a pirate boat. Though I found out that we were very low on food as I heard the other complain, Sanji was still able to make afternoon tea for Robin. She defended her food from Luffy and Chopper by tickling them.

I walked over to her and sat down on the opposite chair "Okusan feed me a bite please" she looked up from her cake and smiled feeding me a forkful of cake, she seems to only reply to that name, I called her Robin no respond, Miss Sunday nope, nothing will get her attention but Okusan... guess she is taking the marriage seriously.

She did inform me what has been happening from the last few days since I have been hiding. She asked me where I been and I told her it was a secret, I wanted my bag to be a secret something to be mine. We wondered on an island, I changed myself into my wolf hybrid as we walked we hear the sound of a goat... a baby one. Luffy ran after it demanding that it sacrifice itself so he could eat it, I sighed and chased after him with the others.

As we were lured into a trap by goats, they all started to attack us... well mainly Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, Luffy was out of action since Usopp's Tabasco star exploded in his face. The goats that tried to attack me just got a death glare sent to them, stopping them from attacking me.

I watched all of the events happen, I sighed rubbing my head as Chopper said that the old man's heart stopped. As everyone shouted at Zoro, I walked up to Chopper and the old man "Move Chopper" he looked at me in confused but did what I said, and I let out a spark of electric from my finger and placed it above the geezer's heart, jump starting it again.

"There his heart should be beating again ask the goats to take us to his house" Chopper listened to his heart to confirm I was right before asking the goats, as we got to his house. He started to calculate how much we owned him, the guys started to walk off, when the old man started to cry crocodile tears he made us do chores for him.

I didn't really have a task, I was just helping out though the old man seem friendly to me as I talked to him over a cup of coffee. He told me that he was going to take a bath when Zoro came back and told us about the ship, we all went and saw a half finished pirate ship. Though I was far too distracted by the fireflies never seeing them in real life I started to try catching them in a net, placing them into bottles.

"Aww come back here!" I swung my net again and caught three more shoving them into a bottle, I casted a spell on it, life preserver it would keep the little bugs alive for weeks... this spell only works on small things. I stared at the flying orbs zooming about the bottle as I poked little holes in the lid, I was called back by Nami running after her, they were all saying that we should go back to the boat.

"I'm staying with the old man" Chopper said, I looked at him with sad eyes the old man was dying if I remember he had 3 days unless Chopper gave him the medicine, as he explained to everyone about the old man illness I butted in.

"He's gonna dead in a few days isn't he Chopper? I felt it when I jump started his heart again... a weak light dimming each day" Chopper looked at me and nodded his head down. I smiled at him and gave him a hug poor kid he hugged back burying his head into my shoulder. "It's ok we will stay" I stroked his head as the others nodded.

* * *

The next morning we prepared a feast for him for breakfast... I looked at the food most of it looked like it was more suitable for lunch or dinner, either way I'm not eating I can't handle eating breakfast. A nice cup of coffee and a slice of toast will do for me, a thin spread of butter and jam.

As everyone was laughing and eating with the old man, I heard his chopsticks dropped everyone panicked while I sighed and walked behind Zenny, patting his back a few times and handed him a glass of water. "Alright sir?" he nodded at me and laughed, I in return smiled at him before sitting down next to him.

We started to help him build his 'grave', as he was explaining he fell asleep half way through. I chuckled as we got on with building the newly found grave, as we got back Nami was playing chess with Zenny, I looked over never was that good at it... though my brother was I shook my head as I fed another goat. Robin looked at me questioning me, since I was not really speaking I seem to be in a daze.

"Nothing just seeing people play chess reminds me of my siblings mainly my brother" I spoke to her as I continued to feed the goats. Chopper rushed out of his house telling him to take his medicine but it seems like Zenny didn't want to. "Oi gramps take your medicine" he pouted at me before slamming a chess piece down shouting checkmate, I looked at him and sighed.

As the others told Nami we were setting sail she told us we couldn't I looked at her questioningly wondering why ... turns out she betted our ship and it's now his. I groaned I need something stronger then coffee. I looked over to Robin... she was still content in feeding the goats I walked over to her and poked her in the arm, she looked at me.

"Do something Okusan" she looked at me confused tilting her head I signed at her and pointed at the chess board "Win a game against him please, I will give you this" I pulled out a book that I got from the last island we were on... she looked at it and nodded. As the other argued Robin played against the old man.

"Checkmate" she smiled as she won I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. As Zenny said we should have a party the other cheered, I sighed at least this is a small one, I sat down on against Robin's legs as she held a glass of wine in her hand. She made another arm pop up next to me, trying to feed me wine... I ended up wrestling with several of her arms trying to keep the bottle of wine away from me.

* * *

"Okusan! Stop it I hate wine!" I wiggled about as she basically tied me up focusing down the bottle of wine, I gagged and coughed that horrible taste, the scent invaded my nose flashes of memories came in my mind I looked up at her and glared "I hate you Robin I said no" I growled at her and ripped myself away from her hands and ran off into the forest, she called out to me but I ignored her.

Wine... it brings back bad memories hate filled and hurtful ones, I gripped my head digging my nails into my head. The sound of a belt snapping went through my mind... don't get me wrong it wasn't anyone in my family who hit me, it was a babysitter. I touched my shoulder where that mark would have been, I shuddered at the thought I was only 10. I continued to walk, hands still on my head trying to destroy the harsh memories that was coming back.

I stopped and I sat down in a clearing that I walked into, looking up I saw fireflies crowding me as I watched them dance in the moon light... it was so pretty I want to join them with their fun, so I stood up and changed my outfit into a tribal outfit and started to dance. I allowed my memories fade away into the back of my mind, locking it up hoping it would disappear.

* * *

**3rd pov**

Robin sighed and went after her husband, maybe she did go a bit too far since the reaction that she got was shocking. Her Serenity never seem to act out like this then she heard Serenity's voice echo in her mind,"_you should learn more about me after all I am your Goshujin-sama, you never know if there is someone else out there wanting to steal me away" _she shook her head, like it mattered to her.

That was when she heard music coming from the forest, curious she walked towards it when she entered the edge of the clearing the music was loud and clear it was enchanting to listen to. She didn't know what the song was but there she saw her... Serenity dancing in a stunning outfit lights seem to have came from her body swirling and wrapping around her body.

The music stopped and Serenity stood there looking up into the sky, Robin noticed tears coming from her, they were glistering in the moonlight. She was about to go and comfort her when she heard Serenity talking, she could barely hear the girl "Oh how I long to see a familiar face... a familiar taste of my past life even if it was just for a moment" Serenity sat on down in the clearing still staring at the moon, tears streaked her cheeks continuing to muttering herself.

"Everyone... Is gone and even if I travelled by myself, I know I won't be able to find anything... I am not from here, and things are moving just too fast. I am seventeen and married... Mum dad are you proud of your girl?" Serenity whispered holding her hand out to the sky, while she was thinking about her home. While Robin thought she might the sky... did Serenity live in the sky, it could explain about her wings.

Robin walked away from her she thought that Serenity needed some time alone, when she get the chance she would tell her she was sorry. Unknown to Robin, Serenity already started to sing another song, while walking to the ship she wanted to be alone away from everyone till they get off this island.

It had been almost half a day since the crew had seen Serenity, she disappeared overnight, and they couldn't find her though when they saw her bag on the ship they all gave a sigh of relief. She never was far from that creepy grinning bag, so it was safe to say that she was around and didn't wanted to be found.

* * *

**Serenity's pov**

I have been moping for enough inside my bag, I came out to once again cannon fires... why? As cannonballs came close I jumped up and kicked one away. As I did I was a ship sink by something shiny and round it looked like a coin.

I looked over the ship watching to calm water as we sailed into a harbour, we were about to go up to the village, when a solider stopped us though he was ran over by Luffy looking for food. As the other's went into the town me, Robin and Usopp were stopped by a strange looking man talking about rainbow mist.

Robin looked at him in interest I'm not surprised she been reading tons of those books on it. We went to find the others, using my nose we found them in a restaurant, I ordered a seafood bites which was basically lots of different types of seafood fried.

"My name is Henzo a genius research scientist that is studying the rainbow mist" As Robin asked the professor if he has seen any of the books she has been reading I looked at the book, and still couldn't read a word. I continued on eating as she explained what she knew about the book, not that I really cared I was still angry at her, I opted to sleep in my hammock or Nami's bed when we were going back on the ship tonight.

"Rainbow mist... sounds like a mist that could make you gay..." I muttered to myself in English, when I heard drumming and people said that the collection party was coming, everyone hurried to try and finish their meals.

I calmly ate mine and wiped my mouth when Phillips came to our table talking to Henzo he then started to truant the man saying he was taking the money from the people taxes, he was about to walk off when he saw Luffy eating a large serving of spaghetti.

"It's on him today" Luffy pointed at Usopp I sighed and I pulled out three black onyxes and one ruby, throwing it to the man he stumbled to catch them. He looked at the flawless gems in delight before looking at me.

"Shokyaku-sama thank you for this fine payment" I grunted at him as I turned to him and glaring at the man. "Give back that wallet to that man it is my treat for everyone in this place, the gems can pay more then enough" he nodded and carelessly threw the wallet back walking out the restaurant.

I nodded to the chef and threw him a gem, following the others outside as I walked passed everyone was bowing at me saying thank you to me. I signed and jumped off to find the other guys and found Chopper carrying a lot of bags on his back.

"Shisa!" Nami hugged me as we walked, I grunted as a man came in with a mecha suit, as Sanji tried to kick him but he got zapped the others were in shock and Chopper thought it was a devil fruit I sighed and rubbed my face.

"No devil fruit that is just a robot that has electric attacks, just attack the guy on the bike and he will be useless" I pushed Sanji out the way and simply drank up the electric, I grunted in disgust what cheap electric.

"Bleh this is boring I'm leaving" I jumped off as the others stared at me in shock, I flew off towards the gallon, when I did I was the rainbow mist and saw the ship sailing. "Oi guys where are we going?" the others looked at me in shock, as Henzo poked my wing, I grunted and slapped his hand away.

"You a devil fruit user?" I shook my head, as we entered a place called Ape's concert... I groaned in my hands who comes up with these names. "Firstly gay mist now ape concert what is next?" I started to talk more in English for the past few days. I flew off with Luffy looking around the ship graveyard, Zoro was still sleeping...

* * *

We brought back a treasure box though before then I smelt something... like humans young ones at that. Just then we heard ringing around us and a voice echo throughout the place. As that happened ghosts started to appear ... really it was just sheets with holes badly cut out of them strung up by fishing line.

"How stupid" I spoke as I watched an arrow flew off and nearly hit Zoro on the head only for me the catch the fimly arrow. The others helped Luffy, as the boy threw a young kid in the air I growled and flew up catching the kid he struggled in my arms but I held him in place.

"Hey hey stop that now... I'm only here to help you ok?" he looked at me and blushed, when two other kids rushed out shouting for him, I gently placed him down on the boat as pushing him to go back to his friends.

The kids threatened to let off a bomb that was in his hand, when Henzo calmly walked up to the bomb and pressed it, a large flash of light appeared causing me to hide behind my wing.

As I pulled my wing away I saw that it was a dud, as it had a springy flag in the middle. The kid tensed and threw a smoke bomb disappearing along with the treasure, though the kids didn't know it I followed them to their hideout it was easy since I could smell them, landing in front of them shocking them.

"Oi who are you!" I tilted my head at them as their leader pointed a sword at me though one of the kids... I think Akibi quickly ran in front of me spreading his arms out, saying that I was good yurtt. Rapanui tried to told the boy to get out the way when I moved my hand. They all flinched when I gently petted the black haired boy.

"There it's nice to see you are all safe" I gave a smile to them as my wings spread out making them gasp in shock, they all back away but the girl and the boy.

"You must be our guardian angel!" The girl hugged me around my waist, I blinked and stroked her head "Can I call you guardian" she asked I shrugged before nodding at her, it was already my wanted poster name. I heard their stomach growl and I chuckled I had a soft spot for kids.

"You are hungry? Let make you something to eat" they all blushed and nodded at me taking me to a sunken marine ship, I fixed up a simple snack for them when I notice one of their friends missing "Where is your other friend? Pukau I believe his name was" I questioned Isoka she shrugged at me saying he was watching Luffy and the others.

I followed the girl down the prison where they had a man called Ian. She told me that he treated them badly so they kept him as a prisoner, I nodded in understanding I would do that if something like that happened to me. I zoned out when I heard a warning alarm come out. Seems like Luffy and the others are here.

I took the rest aboard and towards the ship the crew tempted the children with a nice cooked meal a few of them looked at me I nodded at them showing that it was fine. We ate our meal, they all listened to Usopp's lie before I smacked him in the head "Usopp do not tell lies to these children or I will throw you to the sea king that lives here" I sipped my coffee as I sat not even looking at him.

Everyone was having fun till we heard a plate crash I looked to the side and saw Rapanui glaring down at Henzo telling Rapanui he was sorry, but he still didn't believed the old man. "Even if I knew how to get out her I still won't tell you I don't trust you guys"

I sighed and placed my cup down "You call yourself Nakama? Even if you don't trust us you have to trust the old man he is your own Nakama" Usopp stood up and spoke I looked at him as he nodded to me allowing me to talk.

Rapanui looked angry at him before shouting "How can I trust someone that says that they are from 50 years in the future" I looked at the boy and spoke up.

"You just do young one... It doesn't matter how much time has pass or how much has someone has changed you all gathered under the same flag once before? To show that you all could understand and be there for each other. Isn't that why Henzo did what he did those many years ago?" I looked at him before walking up to the boy he flinched and tried to back away.

"As a leader are you not meant to know who your nakama are no matter how they have changed? Just listen to here instead on here" I tapped his heart then his brain, before sitting down. When the snail phone went off as the others talked I saw Rapanui stew in his thought till he hear the name Wetton, Henzo tried to tell him that the only way to save them was to make a deal with the guy.

"You are a traitor!" he pointed at the man, I sighed we are back at square one again I watched as Luffy played about in the fog shooting him into it before appearing back. I looked back at the kids and saw them argue, Rapanui grabbed Henzo collar about to punch him when I gently placed my hand on his.

"Stop it young one... you are right it has only been a few days for you but over 50 years for Henzo, he has suffered more then you think. He does get called Wetton's dog, people point and spit in his direction but he endured it all of it" they all looked at me and Isoka looked up at me questioning me why.

"Why? It is simple and most obvious reason, so he could save you guys wouldn't you do the same if you were in his shoes?" I looked at them, Henzo stood up saying it didn't matter he walked up to Rapanui pleading him to punch him in the face.

The boy grabbed his shirt but he just couldn't and they all started to cry I pulled Akibi and Isoka into a hug as they silently cried into my cape, I gently stroked their hair. The tearful moment was broken when Luffy came back hitting into Rapanui before disappearing again.

I sighed at my idiot captain shooing the children down, when suddenly Ian came out holding Rongo I growled at him as he pointed his gun at the boy. Isoka pointed a knife at Nami making her let Ian take the boat, Rongo headbutted the man in the crotch but when he pointed the gun at Isoka I growled and flew down roaring at him as Robin kept him busy.

I quickly dived down after the two kids pulling them up and placing them on the ship. "You two ok my dears?" I questioned them as I handed them hot chocolate draping my wings over them to keep them warm. They both nodded at me before sipping the chocolate.

Something crashed into the sea and I hugged the two steadying us, I looked over and saw it the tower. They were sending ships to collect the treasure on the ships. The soldiers were about to come on the ship when the pumpkin pirates said they were going to defend this place.

Zoro went up against the electric robo guy saying he would cut the electric in half... "Zoro learn your science! You deserved to be fried you numbskull!" I barked at him though he didn't seem to care much about it.

* * *

I flew over to the tower where Luffy was "Wetton is place is not yours to own... Luffy let me handle this guy look after the boy" he looked up at me and moved. Wetton looked at me ranting about what he did was the best and that being a pirate was a complete waste of time.

"Who are you anyway? I should fine you for being here this place is Wetton property" I growled ignoring what he had to say, pulling on his gasoline core I swung him over causing him to crash into the tank. I looked at him and raised my hand focusing on the glass screen crushing it with my magic.

"I am the guardian and I can see that you don't know even know the meaning of being a pirate means" I growled at him, crashing the glass slowly "You don't need power all a pirate needs is a dream" I focused the magic a bit more.

"Dream what's that suppose to mean? I'd like to hear about this "dream" of yours. You just want gold and sliver right?" he scoffed at me causing me to grunt at him, I can create much more valuable things then that, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do not need any shiny metal a pirate's dream can be all different but the main goal is to be the greatest man in the sea... and I plan to make that happen!" I roared at him ripping the mask away shattering it with my magic bending the metal.

"My dream is to make my captain pirate King! He will be the man that become it!"I flared out my wings as I said it, Wetton the wimp ran away from me after making the ramp sink I simply just floated myself up. He threw a lighter down enlightening the tower up, I quickly grabbed the two boys and flew off towards Zoro as the tower exploded. Everyone was happy to see them.

The mist started to distort around us, I looked up at the sky as Robin tried to see if that author had anything written in how to get out... he did in the last book which Robin didn't have.

"Look Luffy, guardian! The sun!" we looked at the boy he was right, we figured if we go towards it we be able to get out. Nami ordered us to row and Zoro got the reminder of Wetton's men to help.

It was useless the oars broke, when Rapanui jumped into the sea saying he was going to blow up his ship being there is a lot of cannons in it. It was a while but the other kids jumped in saying that will help their captain. I stopped anyone getting off the ship when suddenly we sailed all the way through the mist the mast cracked and finally fell breaking the head piece as well.

I focused my magic and brought everyone on shore, just as we thought we could relax a cannon fire went off and we three marine ships. As the marines dealt with the Wetton family, I chuckled and knew it was those kids.

I smiled at their reunion when Rapanui turned to us "Luffy, Guardian you are both under arrest" I chuckled when he started to ramble on about not having enough marines and we could escaped before running away.

I chuckled as we started to sail away we were sailing pass the marine ship I waved goodbye to them as they saluted to us. I threw each of them a gift as they stumbled to catched the gift I gave them.

"Remember you are pirates in your hearts never forget even if you are a marine! Believe in your guardian my dears" I yelled at them... they all gave me tearful smiles and held up the gift, a simple badge with the pumpkin pirates mark on it.


End file.
